The O'Toole Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: Oliver and Shane's journey through the ups and downs of parenthood.
1. Lucas & Matthew are born

**A\N:** So I discovred this wonderful movie series a short time ago and became obsessed with it. I just love it so much and it makes me feel so good, which is a good thing because I'n struggling with some things right now. This story idea came into my head and wouldn't leave, so I wrote and posted it. Since I wrote and posted it all tonight there may be some mistakes, although I did my best to edit it. I'm not sure how in-chatacer it is but I hope I did alright. I'm nervous as some of the other stories I read on here are pretty good. I may continue this story and most more. I certainly already have some ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Warinings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Shane O'Toole rubbed her abdomen as she attempted to concentrate on the work on her laptop. She had been feeling uneasy pains all morning, but since her OBGYN told her to expect false labour pains she wasn't too worried about it. Now however as the pains became slightly worse she realized she was in actual labour. She was three weeks early but since she was carrying twins her doctors had warmed her that was perfectly acceptable. Shutting her computer she realized she should probably go to the hospital, even if her contractions weren't that close together.

"Any luck on-" Rita walked into the DLO and stopped as she saw the look on her best friend's face. "Do you need me to drive you to the hospital? Denver Mercy Hospital is the closest one. And I know that's where your doctor is anyways so that's good. You can call Norman from the car and he'll tell Oliver. They can meet us there."

"Okay," Shane nodded her head. It was at times like this that she had wished her husband would get a cell phone. If he hadn't been with Norman she would have had a very hard time getting in touch with him. She knew though that if he hadn't been with Norman he wouldn't have gone. He had wanted to stay with her but she had said she was fine and urged him to go. At that point he'd been giving her a headache as he was asking her if she was okay every fifteen minutes or so.

The drive to the hospital was normal and Rita helped Shane get checked in. She was a big comfort to her friend as she'd given birth almost two years ago to her and Norman's daughter Stella. Rita stayed with Shane as she got checked into a room and looked over. The doctor explained that it was good she cam but warned she could be in for a long day and possible night as well. Shane looked at the white walls of the hospital room and groaned. If there was something she hated it was staying anywhere for to long. She rubbed her abdomen and hoped her twins would come soon, she was anxious to meet them but not so of the pain associated with giving birth.

"Shane!" Oliver's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he sprinted into the room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"The contractions aren't that bad now, and the doctor said it could be a long day," She sighed as she looked at her watch. It was only eleven o'clock. "You brought my bag," She grinned as she saw the black bag Oliver was carrying. In that bag contained everything Shane had thought she'd need while giving birth, as well as some things for the babies.

"I knew I wouldn't want to leave later," Oliver handed his wife over the backpack, "If you give me your cell phone I'll call our families," He reached his hand out.

"Don't break it this time," She smirked, "I still don't know how you managed to set the language to Greek.

"Neither do I," Oliver confessed, "But I promise I'll be extra careful this time. I'll call your mother first so she can catch a flight out from D.C. as early as possible.

"Yes, thank you," Shane nodded her head.

"I'm going to go back to the office with Norman," Rita told Shane as Oliver again left the room "That way you have Oliver's car here. Which is important because it has the baby seats in it," She rambled, 'But we'll be back as soon as the babies are born. Maybe even with Stella." Rita walked over to the bed and hugged Shane

"Thank you Rita," Shane hugged her back, "And yes please bring Stella. I know she's excited to meet the babies, even if she does think boys are gross."

Rita laughed, "I think Norman likes her thinking that."

"I'm sure he does," She agreed as she watched Rita leave.

Fifteen hours later Shane was finally almost ready to deliver the babies. She'd gone through more pain then she ever thought was humanly possible. She was tired, sore all over her body and very irritable. Having snapped at Oliver on a number of occasions. Still though she had to go through the hardest part of labour now. She didn't have any strength left in her yet somehow she managed to push, and half an hour later she heard the most beautiful sound in the world, her son's cry. She turned to look at Oliver whose eyes were misty from crying. Ten minutes after that Shane's second son was born and she collapsed on the bed, so happy that it was all over.

"You're amazing, I love you," Oliver whispered as he kissed her, "Thank you."

Shane didn't answer; she was too worried about the nurses and doctors looking over her babies. "Are they okay?" She asked to no one in particular.

"They're fine," A nurse handed her one of the babies, another nurse giving Oliver the other one.

Shane looked down at her son and just started sobbing. She couldn't believe that after all of the months of he and his brother were finally here. It didn't seem like that long ago that she had found out she was pregnant. Whipping away her tears as best as she could she looked down at her son. She knew, in reality he didn't really look like either her or Oliver yet, but she was certain he looked like Oliver, and considering the babies were identical twins that meant his brother looked the same. She turned her head to look at Oliver; he wasn't paying much attention as he was looking at the baby in his arms. Once Shane was back in her hospital room the new family was finally alone.

"Have I told you how much I love you? Oliver looked at Shane as he carefully sat down beside her on the bed. Looking at his wife and two sons he realized he'd probably never be happier. He had prayed for a family and someone to love for so long. Yet when he and Shane had first met it had been a long road for them to finally start to date. Now, every day she taught him something and he was always reminding her how much he loved her.

"Yeah, I think so," Shane laughed as her eyes began to close, although she kept jolting awake.

"You deserve a rest," Oliver pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll call everyone and then come back here. We can all sleep," He joked, as both babies were now asleep.

"Until they wake up," Shane yawned again.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. He stood up and placed the baby he was holding into the small crib beside the bed. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the baby Shane was holding in the other crib, "What are their names?" He asked as he looked lovingly at his sons. They had a few names that they both liked but Oliver had told her she deserved the final decision. After all she was the one giving birth to them not him. Shane had tried to debate him on it but he was certain to let her name them.

"Lucas Gabriel O'Toole and Matthew Oliver O'Toole," Shane told him.

Oliver opened his mouth and then closed it. Using his name was never anything they ever talked about. It wasn't anything Oliver had even considered. "Shane I…" He stumbled for his words, as he often did when he got nervous or over emotional.

"Gabriel the Archangel is the Patron Saint of Postal Workers and you Oliver are the finest Postal Worker I have ever known. It seems fitting that the middle names share a similar theme," She pointed out.

"Thank you," Oliver leaned down to kiss her again. He began to tuck her under the covers and soon she was asleep. After making sure Lucas and Matthew were still asleep he stepped out of the hospital room to make the phone calls.

 **TBC (Maybe)**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue or not.


	2. The Party

**A\N:** Wow! I was completly blown away by the number of reviews this the first chapter of this story got. For this chapter I got a little help from a new friend I made, so thank you for that, it really helped me out. I really hope everyone enjoys this second chapter and feels that it is just as good and as in-character as the first one.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

That night Shane wasn't able to get much sleep, as tired as she was Lucas and Matthew kept waking up, only sleeping for a few hours at a time. When they were sleeping Shane discovered, much to her frustration that she couldn't sleep. So, the nest day she found herself yawning as she tried to eat the provided hospital breakfast food. Since she seemed to be doing okay, and the boys were healthy she was going to be released later in the afternoon. In the meantime Oliver's dad as well as the Doorman's were going to be stopping by the hospital to meet the twins.

Looking at his wife Oliver could see how tired she was, and he hated seeing her like that.

"Shane, let me call my Dad and-" He began to say but both of the boys began crying.

"They're hungry," Shane swung her legs over the side of the bed and picked up Lucas. She sat back down on the bed against the pillows and lifted up her shirt and nursing bra. Lucas immediately began sucking, Matthew however was still crying, despite Oliver now holding him, "Hand me the nursing pillow and I should be able to feed both of them."

Oliver eyed his wife, they'd tried that the previous night and it hadn't worked out. Mostly, it was because she was tired and didn't have the patience. He didn't tell her that though. He knew that wasn't what she needed from him. All he wanted to do was support her as much as he could.

"Oliver, they're going to be hungry at the same time lots of times, I can do this," Shane sighed, "Now please just-"

"Right," Oliver handed her over the nursing pillow; he waited until she had adjusted Matthew before handing her Lucas as well. It took her a few attempts of trying to position the pillow in the right place but she was finally able to do it.

"See, that's better," Shane sighed happily, "They're both happy," She looked lovingly at both of her son's. She still couldn't; really believe that they were finally here. She honestly didn't think she'd ever been this happy, "I love you," She looked at Oliver as he carefully day down beside her on the bed.

"I love you too," Oliver kissed her on the lips.

Half an hour later after the babies were finished eating Shane and Oliver were each holding one of the babies. Lucas was already sleeping in Shane's arms but Matthew was still crying a little as Oliver rocked him trying to get him to settle. At the sound of a knock on the door Oliver went to open it smiling as he saw his father on the other side.

"Dad," He grinned, "Come in…" He looked at the bags of gifts his father was carrying and sighed, "You've already bought them so much."

"They're my grandson's, I'm allowed to spoil them," Joe patted Oliver on the shoulder as he walked into the room. "How are you doing Shane?" He asked his daughter in-law.

"Alright, I'm leaving the hospital later today. I'll be happy when I'm back at home," She told him honestly, "Here, you can hold Lucas," Shane told him, "I'll be able to get some pictures that way,"

Joe gently took his grandson into his arms and looked at him, "I'm going to try to be the best Grandpa in the world for you," He promised.

"I know you will be," Oliver spoke up with a smile.

Joe smiled back at his son; Oliver really had no idea how much that meant to him. "Oh, they look a lot like you do as a newborn," He commented.

"I said the same thing," Shane spoke up with a grin. "But I guess we'll jut have to wait and see. They already have little brown hair," She commented.

"You can open the other gifts later, or whenever you want but I wanted to give you guys something." Joe told them, he gently put Lucas down in one of the bassinets by Shane's bed. He then took two little boxes out of both of his jean pockets and handed them both to Shane. She opened them and let out a chuckle and smile.

"Oh these are adorable, look Oliver," She showed her husband the two matching soothers with the United States Postal logo on them.

"Very appropriate, but how did you get them?" Oliver wondered, "We were looking for something like this."

"I know you were, I found them online actually," He told them.

"We haven't tried them with soothers yet even though I'm sure they'll love them," Shane took Lucas back into her arms and offered him the soother. The baby took it instantly sucking happily as he drifted off to sleep.

"Here Mattie," Joe walked toward where Oliver stood with Matthew. He tried to get the baby to take it but Matthew cried even louder.

"He wanted to suck my fingers before, he'll probably like it. Plus he's tired," Oliver took the soother and after attaching it to Oliver's outfit put it into his mouth.

Joe grinned happily, "He just needed Daddy to do it for him. I told you, you'd be an excellent father.

Oliver was about to say something in return when Stella Doorman ran into the room.

""Auntie Thane. Unca Olli!" The almost two year old ran right over to the hospital bed, "Babies!" She looked happily at the babies, "Me hold? Me hold?"

"Stella," Rita walked over to her daughter, "Remember, the babies are sleeping. You need to use quiet voices."

"For Stella I think that is quiet," Oliver commented. Stella was quite the active and excited child; she loved just about everything, especially owls and now babies apparently.

Stella turned to Joe and grinned, "Hi! She ran and hugged him, "See babies?"

"Yeah, they're cute," He lifted the toddler into his arms, "Come here I have a present for you," He figured that Stella may be a bit jealous with all the attention the new babies were getting so he'd picked up something for her.

"You didn't have to do that," Norman spoke up.

"Consider it an early birthday present, She turns two in two weeks."

Stella happily ripped open the paper and squealed in delight as she saw what her present was. It was a stuffed owl toy and matching purse.

"I figured since now that you're a big girl you could have a purse. Big girls have to be nice and gentle with little babies."

"Babies," Stella said in a quieter voice as she looked up at Matthew, "Baby name?" She asked.

"His name is Matthew," Oliver told his goddaughter, "And his brother's name is Lucas."

Stella nodded her head and then she sat down on the floor and played with her new owl toy. She waited ten minutes for the grown-ups to talk and hold the babies.

"Stella, you'd been waiting so nicely. Come here and you can hold Lucas," Shane told her goddaughter.

"Yay!" Stella ran over happily. She climbed up onto the bed and smiled as Shane placed Lucas in her arms, "Cute baby," She kissed Lucas' forehead.

"That's so sweet Stella," Rita took some pictures on her phone.

"We'll I have to go," Joe announced as he handed a now sleeping Matthew back to Oliver, "I promised I'd help a friend out with a little home renovation. I'll pick up your mother at the airport tomorrow Shane and then bring her to the house. I can stay and help set-up for the party."

"Are you sure you don't mind picking her up?" Shane asked, "I can do it."

"I', happy to help," Joe bent down and kissed Shane's forehead, "You need to rest and take care of the boys. And I know Oliver isn't going to want to leave you on your own for to long."

"That is true," Oliver admitted.

"See," Joe grinned.

"Alright," Shane relented, "Thanks again."

"No problem," He hugged Shane and Oliver and kissed his grandson's before heading out.

"Norman, Rita," Oliver looked at his two closet friends, "Shane and I wanted to ask if you'd be Lucas' and Matthew's god-parents."

"Really? You want us to do that?" Norman asked surprised

"Of course, Norman! You and Rita are the only choice!" Shane assured her friend.

"Oh Shane! We'd love to!" Rita said softly.

"So does that mean you accept the position?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Yes! We absolutely accept! Thank you both!" Rita said, and Norman nodded. Then he added,

""Hey, you guys are already Stella's Godparents, so we really are one big family." Norman added.

"We always were Norman. And we always will be." Oliver said, putting Matthew into a bassinet. Then he and Shane hugged their friends tightly."

Shane and Oliver had told their guests to be at their house around four the following day. Norman and Rita had come early to help set up and Stella was quite happy just looking at Lucas and Matthew. The two babies were sitting in baby swings, as their parents got ready for the party. Lucas had hardly cried at all but Matthew clearly didn't like the idea of not being held. He was just about to calm down when Stella touched his nose making him cry again.

"Stella, be gentle," Oliver rushed over.

"I orrie," Stella pouted a little. She wasn't trying to make the baby cry,

"I know Stella," Oliver lifted Matthew into his arms and easily settled him. He was just about to put Matthew back into the baby swing when the door opened.

'It's just me," Joe called out, "And Caroline," He added.

"Mom!" Shane walked fast toeards the front entrance and hugged her mother.

Caroline hugged her back, "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to the hospital in time," She hated living so far away from her daughter, especially when she wanted more then anything to help and support her when she was in labour.

"That's alright, they were early. You have a week now and you're staying with us so that's good," She grinned, "Come and see your grandsons," She led her mother into the living room.

"Oh they're gorgeous," Caroline gushed, "The pictures you sent me don't so them justice Crackers."

"Mom," Shane sighed, "Don't call me that."

"I'll never stop calling you that," Caroline told her, "It makes me remember when all you wanted for ever meal were crackers. We couldn't; even get you to eat candy."

"So she was stubborn and single minded even then," Oliver laughed.

Shane turned to her husband and playfully glared at him, then changing the subject she said, "So Mom, you remember our friends Norman and Rita, and this is their daughter Stella. You've never met her before."

"Hi," Stella waved.

"Hi, well aren't you adorable," Carline grinned, "And I see you like owls just like your Mommy," She saw the owl on her overalls and pink tights as well as her owl purse.

"Owls!" Stella repeated the word happily.

"Here Caroline," Oliver handed Matthew over to his mother in law to hold, "If you'll excuse me I have a few more things to do in preparation for the party." He left the room his father and Norman following.

Soon all of the party guests had arrived each bringing multiple gifts. Oliver's oldest friend police officer Dale Travers getting the twins outfits that read 'FBI Agent in training' Shane and Oliver had both gotten a laugh out of those outfits. Then Shane had pulled Dale to the kitchen, to ask her excitedly about getting engaged the previous weekend. Although Shane, was a first unsure about the other woman, mostly out of jealously she had to admit, she was now happy to call Dale a close friend. Once they had finished talking Shane decided it was time to officially start the party.

"Oh, all this food looks so good," Dale saw all of the food laid out buffet style on the kitchen counter, "Please tell me you didn't make any of it,"

"No, other people made everything. I wanted to but Oliver wouldn't let me do anything," She mumbled, "I may need your gun at the end of his two week vacation," She jokingly warned.

"I know he can sometimes be a lot," Dale sympathized, "But he loves you. Did I ever tell you even before you were dating all he ever talked about was you. Let him look after you, you deserve it, Even though I know you don't like to sit still for long," She added, "You should rest."

"I know," Shane, told her, "I wasn't able to sleep well at the hospital. Hopefully being back in my own bed will help."

"Hopefully," Dale nodded as they walked back into the living room.

Once everyone had their food and was settled Oliver stood up, "Attention, everyone!" When Oliver had everyone's attention, he continued.  
"Shane and I are delighted that you all have come to join us in celebrating the birth of our sons. It means a lot to us that you took the time to come. Who would have though even two years ago, that Shane and I would end up here. Married, with children."

"Well, even two years ago, you were still calling me Ms. McInerney", Shane quipped, causing laughter all around, "But I wouldn't trade that time in for all the porch swings in the world. It may have been a long road to get to where we are now, but it was totally worth it. Now we can swing with our kids on that porch swing you gave me that winter night to let me know I was loved and that I belonged," Shane began to cry and Oliver pulled her in close and kissed her.

Oliver then finished the toast, "To friends and family!"

The guests replied, to which the guests replied, "To friends and family.

At nine o'clock all of the guests had gone home and Shane was sitting on the porch swing enjoying the nice late summer evening. She had wanted to help clean up but Oliver had insisted she take a break. At first Shane's mother had joined her on the porch swing but soon she had gone to bed,

"By Shane," Joe stepped out onto the porch, "Congratulations again. Let me know when I can come and babysit."

Standing up Shane hugged her father in-law, "You'll be the first one we call," She promised him.

"Good," Joe left, walking down the steps and then to his car.

A few minutes later Oliver walked out carrying the baby monitor, "I checked on them, they're asleep for now," He placed the baby monitor on the small glass table beside the swing. He then took Shane into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm so comfortable I may fall asleep out here," Shane yawned leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder. "By the way you're a great father. You were worried for absolutely nothing."

"And you're an amazing mother," He kissed her on the lips, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you how happy you made me."

"I'm happy too," Shane, responded back as she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please review.

 **Up Next:** I'm not sure yet I have a few ideas. But I'm not sure if you guys would rather see the twins as young babies or have them be a little older. Let me know if you have a preference. Also, let me know if you have anything you'd like to see.


	3. The Argument

**A\N 1:** I'm still blown away by all of the reviews and reads this story has been getting. Thank you all so much! :D To all of the anonymous reviewers I wish I could thank you all on Twitter.

 **A\N 2** I'm very active on Twitter and if any of you have Twitter I would love the chance to talk to you. I'm still learning a lot about this amazing series and would love to talk to more fans. I'm sure some of you have been fans since the beginning and could teach me a lot :D I know sometimes I may come off as a bit strong or eager and I'm really sorry. I have a high functioning fourm of Autism and sometimes social rules and customs confuse me. I'm usually okay online but sometimes it is hard. I'd also welcome anyonne who wants to help me out brainstorming for this story :) It might make updates come faster.

 **Twitter username:** Justicerocks11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **14 weeks later:**

Shane looked up from her phone to check on how Lucas and Matthew were doing. She couldn't believe that they were now four months old. The time really had gone by so fast. They were now smiling and laughing and starting to play with toys. They were also starting to show bits of their own personality which Shane and Oliver both found interesting. Lucas was definitely more social and loved being around people. He was easier to make laugh or smile. Shane said Matthew was a baby version of Oliver, he hardly ever laughed or smiled and was already somewhat more independent then his bother was. However when he cried and got upset he usually only wanted Oliver. This proved frustrating for Shane during the weekdays when Oliver was at work.

Work. Shane had finished her three-month maternity leave and was now almost finished up her two weeks of vacation time she had taken. She'd be going back to work the following week and Joe was going to start looking after the boys during the day while Shane and Oliver were at work. At first Shane and Oliver had started looking at the daycare Stella went to, as they had an infant room. However Joe had basically told them he was going to be looking after his grandson's and wouldn't take no for an answer. Oliver wanted the boys in daycare because it would expand their social play but Shane had assured him that when they got a bit older they'd enrol them. She liked the idea of Joe looking after them for now.

"What is Daddy doing up there?" Shane heard another sound from the second floor. Oliver had told her he was finishing up in the nursery but not to come in. She had been waiting an hour, which for her was long enough. "Let's go and see what Daddy is working on," Shane took both boys and carried them upstairs. Walking into the nursery she stopped and as she realized it was now completely finished.

"Wow," Shane breathed out as she let out a laugh and a smile, "This is great." She had forgotten some of what they had done in the room before the boys were born. Now though as it was finished she realized just how great it looked. Her favourite part of the room had to be the two old postal boxes that Oliver had turned into small bookcases.

Oliver turned around and walked towards her and took Lucas into his arms, "I was just about to call you. What do you think? We can start letting them sleep in here now."

"No," Shane shook her head, "I don't think they're ready yet. I like having them nearby."

"Shane. For the last few nights they've been sleeping longer. Even when they do sleep you're not able to sleep. You keep looking at them. You're exhausted honey," He told her honestly."

"I'm fine."

"Shane," Oliver shook his head sometimes he hated how she could be so stubborn, "Forget about them sleeping in the nursery we need to get them on bottles before Monday. I don't…. you have the pump for bottles…" He trailed off; he was going to start talking gain when the doorbell rang.

"That's Becky," Shane took Lucas back and turned and walked down the stairs. She greeted her friend with a smile and led her into the living room to talk.

"Oh Shane they're adorable," Becky looked at both of the boys who were still both in Shane's arms, "They're definitely identical. Which ones which?" She wondered.

"Matthew," Shane handed over her son to Becky, "And I'm holding Lucas. See," She held Lucas up and began blowing raspberry kisses on his stomach. Lucas began cooing happily. "Matthew is much more serious. My goddaughter Stella loves the movie the Boss Baby. I secretly think that's Matthew."

"In other words he's like Oliver," Becky concluded, "Which makes sense because I can certainly see a lot of Oliver in them."

"Oliver's father says they look identical to him as a baby. Especially Matthew apparently Oliver hardly ever laughed or smiled as a baby either." Shane told her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Oliver walked into the room, "But I'm going to go to my father's for a bit."

"Alright," Shane nodded her head. She was still a little annoyed for the slight argument they had upstairs, "We're going out soon too. I'm going take Becky to the office an then Rita's joining us for lunch."

"Have fun," Oliver kissed both Matthew and Lucas and then kissed Shane's cheek. He left and once he was out the door Becky looked at Shane.

"Did the two of you have an argument?" She wondered.

* * *

"So you finished the nursery and told Shane the boys should be sleeping through the night?" Joe recapped his son's argument with his wife. "There's your problem son, you should never tell a mother what to do. Especially when it comes to their children."

"Lucas and Matthew are sleeping up to five hours at night now," Oliver explained, "Shane's become almost to attached to them I think. Like she's worried about leaving them and going back to work. She's doing so much right now looking after them and I just think she needs to let me help her."

"It has be a scary feeling leaving her children, even if it is with me. She probably feels guilty she can't stay home with them and frustrated," He explained. Then he asked a question he had been avoiding. However right now it needed to be asked, "Have you discussed what you're going to do about the money from your…biological father?" Joe asked, "I know there's the O'Toole foundation that some of the money is going into. But have you discussed keeping some of the money now? It would be good to put some of the money away for the boy's education and futures. The money could be used so Shane could stay home longer, or indefinitely, if that's what she wants."

Oliver ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I honestly don't want to touch that money. I don't want it….but it has crossed my mind that Shane may want to stay home with Lucas and Matthew. Although she is very good at her job."

"Communication Oliver. That's key to a marriage, I'm sure you know that," Joe pointed out.

"Yes I do. I have an excellent use of written word but I've never been able to get words out when I really need to. When Shane and I are arguing or don't see eye to eye my words get all mixed up. She once told she was probably the only one to understand me when I get like that."

"And that's why you're so good for each other," Joe told him, "You guys compliment each other. All couples fight, especially when they're new parents as so many things change. And I know you don't like change so you're probably stressed out too."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed nodding his head. "I have been. I feel like things between Shane and I have changed. I knew they would but uh…. He looked down at the table to finish what he was saying. Our wedding anniversary is coming up in July and I wanted to take Shane somewhere nice, just us but I don't know if she'll be okay to leave the boys. They're be six months old then, that sounds scary," He admitted, "They're be crawling, I should look into the best ways to baby proof the house."

"Yes, but first you need to talk to Shane," Joe advised his son.

"Right," Oliver nodded his head.

Oliver stayed the rest of the day with his father, very much enjoying his company. When he got back home he walked into the living room and saw the boys in the playpen. He picked them up and kissed them as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Oliver looked hesitantly at Shane, he wasn't sure how to approach this conversation they needed to have, "How was your day with Becky?"

"It was good," Shane, replied as she kept on stirring the pot she was making, "I'm just making simple tomato sauce. I wasn't sure when you'd be getting home."

"Right. I was with my father, how were the boys?" He asked.

"Good," Shane responded rather to quickly for Oliver's liking.

"We really need to talk," Oliver left to go and put the boys back into the playpen. When he returned Shane had finished up with dinner and was just getting plates from the cupboard, "Let's talk first," Oliver took her hand and led her over to the kitchen table.

"All right Oliver," Shane sat down and looked at her husband. After talking to Becky and thinking things over herself she realized that she and Oliver did need to talk about a few things.

"About this morning. I uh… I just I want to be able to help you more," Oliver admitted, "I see that you're stressed out and it pains me that I can't help. If the boys are on bottles then I'd be able to feed them and you could sleep. I understand though that you may want to keep feeding them. I also took the liberty of placing some of the money my father left me into our bank account. Thaw way you can stay at home longer with the babies. Or we could make savings account for each of them that they'll have access to when they're twenty-one."

Shane sighed; she reached across the table and took Oliver's hands in hers. "These past few months have been very hard on me. Motherhood has changed a lot. I can't imagine being away from Lucas or Matthew and I honestly hate how they're growing up so fast already. I know though that I do need to let go, and asking for help is hard but I do need help. I'm tired, exhausted, mentality and emotionally. I want to go back to work on Monday. It'll be hard but I think that's what needs to be done. Plus I love what we do she added.

Oliver caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb. He felt bad that she was suffering on silence but knew it was hard for her to admit her feelings, that was something they both struggled with. He enjoyed the silence with her but realizes she might be getting hungry, "You cooked dinner so I'll serve," He said as he stood up. Just then Lucas started to cry.

"He's hungry," Shane announced, although mush to Oliver's surprise she didn't move, "There's some bottles in the fridge if you want to feed him."

Oliver grinned and nodded his head, He walked to he frig and got the bottle. Going to pick up Lucas he settled on the couch. Lucas kept crying as Oliver tried to offer him the bottle. This was something new and he wasn't aware that the bottle had milk in it. Oliver was patient and very gentle as he tried to get Lucas to drink, he had learnt from reading parenting books that it was very hard for babies to take bottles after they'd been breasted. After fifteen minutes Lucas finally let Oliver squirt some milk onto his tongue. When he realized what it was he stopped crying and looked at his father for more. Oliver was able to put the bottle into Lucas' mouth. He watched him drink the entire bottle. After Lucas was burped and happy Oliver put him back in the playpen beside Matthew. Lucas and Matthew were almost always fed at the same time so Oliver had found it interesting that Matthew hadn't started crying as well. However he had been keeping his eyes on hid brother the entire time he was crying and being fed.

"Are you going to eat dinner now," Oliver took Matthew into his arms. He began tickling him smiling ad Lucas smiled and cooed happily. It wasn't easy to get Matthew to smile but Oliver always managed to do it somehow. His father had told him on a regular basics how Matthew looked and acted like he did as a baby. Oliver was quite pleased at this. He would be very happy to have a son who was just like him. He wanted what was best for both of them though so he'd be happy no matter what.

Oliver carried Matthew into the kitchen and got another bottle from the fridge. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shane standing out on the grass outside. He figure she was staying away because the books had recommended the mother stay out of sight of the baby for the first few bottle feeds. After feeding Matthew Oliver joined Shane outside.

"I love you," He wrapped her in his arms from behind and kissed the side of her head, "I imagine that wasn't easy for you."

"No," Shane shook her head a little, she had been crying a little at first when she ah heard Lucas cry for her. That was why she had gone outside, "But I know you're right it needed to be done. I've been upset because I'm realizing I only have a week left with them at home before I go back to work. I was spilt between wanting to stay home with them and going back to work. I know I could stay home with them and use the money your biological father left for you. But I love the good that money is doing in the O'Toole foundation. I know your father watching them is for the best. They're going to be very well spoiled and looked after."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, "Dad is planning on introducing them to everyone he knows on Monday," He laughed, "He's really proud of them already."

"Yeah," Shane smiled, "I'm so glad you and your father were able to make amends."

"Me too." Oliver said. They spent a few more minutes outside enjoying the summer air before making there way back inside so Oliver could eat his dinner.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what dod you think? Please let me know.

 **Up Next:** I'm thinking I might skip ahead another three months to Shane and Oliver's anniversary. Joe can watch six month old Matthew and Lucas for a few days while Shane and Oliver go somewhere romantic. I'm not sure where though yet.


	4. Back at Work

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews and reads. They mean so much to me. This chapter is dedicated to my new POstable friends on Twitter and everyone who has followed me. Thank you! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

All morning Shane had been wrestling with the actual idea of going back to work. She knew she loved her job and was good at it. However she was feeling horrible for leaving her boys, even if it was with her father in-law. In that moment she was so glad she didn't have to drop the boys off at daycare, she'd be absolutely mortified sobbing in front of complete strangers.

She had fed the boys and was carrying them both into the kitchen as Oliver explained to his father where everything was. Oliver had told her that Joe knew everything already but he knew it would ease Shane's worries a lot if they explained it again.

"The schedule that was your idea right son?" Joe asked Oliver as he looked at the twins schedule that was held up by magnets on the fridge. Almost every hour of the day was accounted for.

"Now that they're older I think it's important to get them on a schedule. They're not completely on it yet," Oliver, explained, "But its getting better. Most of the books I've been reading mention babies do best on schedule. It helps them tremendously as they get older."

"The books do say that," Shane said. She had been the one hesitant to put the boys on a schedule, not to mention on so detailed like Oliver's. However she had to admit that the boys were sleeping longer and seemed to be hungry at the same time. She did like the fact that Oliver hadn't changed many of those times.

"We'll be fine," Joe scooped both his grandson's into his arms and looked at them, "Bill Haywith has Stella for the day so we arranged a little play date we'll we work on doing some renovations at his farm. They've never been there so it'll be interesting."

Oliver and Shane looked at each other briefly before Shane said, "Lucas has been starting to put things in his mouth so watch out for that. He'll eat anything. Matthew screams when he's put down anywhere that isn't clean."

"I can handle Lucas and I can definitely handle Matthew, Oliver was the same way. That's why I was so invested on making him like camping," Joe explained.

"It's an experience," Oliver had to admit he was getting more and more used to it each time he went camping with his father.

"See, there you go and we'll get Matthew to like it," Joe promised, "Don't worry though for today Bill still has lots of baby things at the farm from when Stella was little. And before you forget to ask I'll pack a diaper bag and all of there things."

"See, nothing to worry about," Oliver rubbed Shane's arm, "And you have your cell phone so you can call."

* * *

"Yeah," Shane knew everything was going to be okay. She was still worried though. She kissed Lucas and Matthew goodbye and then followed Oliver out of the house.

Shane looked down at her phone and took a deep breath. It was just past lunchtime and she had already called Joe three times. She knew, as of just a few minutes ago that the boys were both sleeping, Stella happily sleeping between them. She'd received some pictures from Joe and she loved how Stella played so well with the boys and how much she loved them. She called them her little cousins and loved playing with them and looking after them.

Shane looked at the search she as running on her laptop and sighed, as she wasn't getting anywhere. The current letter they were working with as one of the worst ones she'd seen and so far no one was coming up with any leads.

"I need to go out for a walk," Shane announced as she stood up and walked out of the office. As soon as she got outside into the nice spring air she began to cry. Of all of the letters she could have picked out of the pile it had to be one from a mother to her son explaining why she had given him up for adopting at birth. The letter was mostly in tact, so they were able to read the majority of it. It was the envelope though that was proving to be the problem. The return address and the address to which it was addressed was gone.

"Shane," Oliver walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"Oliver," Shane turned around, "I know….you're going to say God had something in me picking up this letter today. But I'm not sure I can do this," She began to sob, "I can't believe why any mother would want to give her baby up for adopting and we can't know because we're missing a few pages of the letter. But those pages would help her son really understand why. And if he does get it…."

"Ssh," Oliver pulled her into his arms; he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. He hated seeing her this upset. He had a feeling that this letter would make her upset and he knew that when she left she'd had enough. It was his job to comfort her and make her see that she was stronger then she believed, "God knows that you can lead us to deliver this letter now because you understand. You know what it is to be a mother and to love Lucas and Matthew so much. Imagine what horrible situation this mother must have been in to give up her son for adoption. And she's trying to re-connect with him. She thinks he didn't respond or doesn't care. It's our job to bring them together."

Shane looked up and was able to smile a little, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm glad," Oliver pulled her into a quick kiss.

* * *

"Lucas! Lucas!" Joe shook his head he just barely got the worm out of the baby's tiny grasp, "How do you manage to find all of these things?" He wondered.

After the kids had woken up from their nap Stella has asked to go to the park. Something that seemed simple enough had turned into a rather comedy of errors. Stella had accidently gotten a little ice cream on Matthew, which made the baby scream loudly in protest and knocking the rest of the ice cream down to the ground. Stella then started crying and tried to hit Matthew. So, while Bill was calming Stella down Joe was attempting to change Matthew's shirt while keeping an eye on a very curious Lucas.

"How do Mommy and Daddy do this?" Joe asked out loud. "Alright Lucas," Joe picked up his Grandson and placed him in the stroller, "I know you won't like this but its for your own good." He said, and as Lucas screamed he was able to change Matthew's shirt, "There you go mini Oliver," Joe smiled kissing the boy's forehead, "But just o you know spilt ice cream isn't anything to cry over."

Matthew looked up at hid grandfather and touched his face gently. He then snuggled happily on his arms.

As Joe packed up everything back into the diaper bag and placed it in the stroller he thought about how truly lucky he was. While he certainly made the mistake of marrying his now deceased ex-wife. All of the pain that she caused him was made up for by Oliver; Oliver wasn't his biological son however he loved him like he was and he loved looking after him when he was younger. Oliver's mother was hardly around before she left so it was on Joe to raise Oliver. Even though all that he and Oliver had been through he was so glad they had re-connected. If they hadn't he never would have been able to meet his two beautiful grandsons. He loved them just as much as he had loved Oliver as a baby. Looking at them made him think about how Oliver was as a baby as they both looked identical to him.

"Mommy was right, you do like to put things in your mouth, "Joe took another thing away from Lucas. He was very happy, that at least right now neither Matthew or Lucas could sit up on their own for long. So he had Lucas on his stomach. "Don't learn how to crawl for a long time."

Lucas babbled in response as he looked around him. Stella came back to sit beside him on the blanket licking another ice cream cone. Lucas looked up and tried to touch it but Joe lifted him up just in time.

"Lets let Stella finish her ice cream this time," He said much to Lucas' disappointment, "I know you want down but I don't think Mommy and Daddy would ant you eating ice cream."

"They certainly are a handful," Bill commented, "But they're good babies too. Just busy I think. Lucas especially."

"Yeah I'm dreading the day Lucas learns how to walk," Joe said, "He'll be getting into everything. Matthew I think will be the quieter one, although he's going to be quite like Oliver I think. As soon as he picks up a book for the first time he'll be reading it."

* * *

"Where's my phone?" Shane looked around her desk as she walked back into the DLO. She and Rita had just come back from a trip to a few stores to try and find the letter recipient.

"It's safe," Oliver, responded from his desk as he continued to look through his wife's phone with interest and curiosity.

Shane walked towards her husband's desk with a raised eyebrow and an amused look, "Why do you have my cell phone? And better yet is it still working?" She quickly snatched it out of her husband's hands.

"It was beeping and I wanted to make it stop," Oliver told her, "Dad sent pictures of the boys. I looked at them and was trying to figure out how to respond. I however know how important this is to you so I decided to wait. It is so unlike you to forger your phone."

"I know, next time I'll come back and get it," Shane responded, "Oliver if you want a cell phone buy one. I'd be more then happy to set it up for you."

"I think I'm good," Oliver settled back into his chair, "Although figuring one of those out would be quite adventurous," He mused whether he should get a cell phone or not. He had to admit it would come in handy some times. Although he wasn't sure he was ready to get one yet, "I'll think about it. Now I was thinking it's almost time to go home how about we all go home half an hour early," He stood up.

"Oliver O'Toole since when do you want to leave work early," Shane walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Since I want to get home to see my beautiful wife with our sons," He kissed her in return, "It's been a hard day for you but you've gotten through it. I think you deserve this. That and I'm going to make you dinner tonight," He added.

"Hm, I'm not complaining," Shane took his hand. The couple said goodbye to Rita and Norman and took off for home.

When they arrived home, Joe was sitting on the floor with the twins on a play mat beside him on their stomachs. Both looked quite happy and were cooing and content. It made Shane happy, as she knew Joe adored the boys and loved spending time with them.

"How'd the day go Dad?" Oliver wondered as he and Shane walked to the twins and each picked one up. Oliver held Lucas who began smiling happily.

"Tiring but good. Matthew certainly can scream when he wants to. Stella got a little bit of ice cream on his shirt and he just lost it. I don't think I've heard a cry that loud before. I changed him but to keep Lucas from putting anything in his mouth I had to put him in the stroller."

"Yeah before they learn how to crawl I need to baby proof the house," Oliver said as he sat down and put Lucas on the baby mat again. I'll do that sometime in the next few weeks maybe."

"Yeah that's a good idea-" Joes stopped mid sentence when he saw what Lucas was doing. "Look at Lucas!" He said excitedly and luckily Shane and Oliver were watching as Lucas rolled over from his stomach to his back.

"Oh, that's great!" Shane lifted Lucas into her arms and kissed him, "Mommy's so proud of you."

Lucas began to cry and protest. So Shane put him back on the ground and Oliver handed him a toy to play with. Lucas sucked on it quite happily.

"Here," Shane put Matthew down beside his brother, "You play with your brother. Mommy's going to go get changed into some more comfortable clothes," She explained to Matthew, who was not impressed at being placed on the ground.

"We'll I'll get going," Joe kissed both Lucas and Matthew up from the floor, "I'll see you boys tomorrow. Be good for Daddy and Mommy tonight. If you don't sleep tonight you'll be to tired to play tomorrow."

"Thanks again for watching them Joe," Shane hugged her father in-law, "We really appreciate it."

"Yes we do," Oliver repeated, "Thank you Dad.

"It's my pleasure, I love hanging out with them," Joe said as he hugged both his son and daughter in-law and then left the house.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think?

 **Up Next:** The next chapter will d


	5. Anniversary Date

**A** \ **N:** As many of you know I was very nervous to write and post this chapter. I need to thank my new amazing friends on Twitter who helped give me ideas for this chapter and even gave me lines to put in it. Also to all of my amazing and wonderful new POstable friends on Twitter thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you and how much your friendship means to me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Mentions and references to the Signed Sealed and Delivered Movies: "From the Heart", "One in a Million", "Lost Without You", "Higher Ground" & "To the Alter"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Three Months Later**

As quietly as she could Shane pushed the stroller into the church from the lobby. She was late, which meant choir practice was now almost finished. Not knowing how the boys were going to react she locked the stroller beside a pew near the back and sat down. Taking both boys out of the stroller she held them in her lap.

Now at six months old the boys were more changing then ever, especially Lucas. It was already clear he was the troublemaker, the more adventurous one, or simply put the one most like his mother. Lately it would seem his favourite thing to do as get himself into some very troubling situations. Only yesterday Joe had taken his eyes off of him for less then a minute and Lucas had found a cord to chew on it was very lucky that the cord was not plugged in anywhere. Because of that Oliver and Shane were going to make the house even more baby proof then it was before.

Matthew, not to be outdone by his older brother (by ten minutes) was causing his parents some headaches as well. He absolutely hated being dirty and would scream if even a drop of food got on him, which was now a problem as he and Lucas were starting to eat baby food. Shane wanted to let some things pass, she didn't want Matthew to grow up to completely hate anything dirty, but she didn't know how to get around the crying. She knew, as he got older that was going to be something they'd need to work on, he needed to be able to get a little dirty without screaming.

Hearing the choir director say they were finished Shane stood up with the boys in her arms, she suspected Oliver would want to show them off to his friends.

"I expected you earlier," Oliver commented after giving Shane a small kiss on the lips, "I thought we were going to have the boys be in the church." His understanding of this trip was to expose Matthew and Lucas slowly to the church. As they were now six months old Oliver and Shane both thought they could sit through Sunday service without crying too much. Although before they did that they wanted to get them used to the setting in a smaller setting and that's was why they were going to watch Oliver in choir practice.

"We would have been here earlier but your mini-me got a little milk on his shirt and wouldn't stop crying until I changed it. Then, somehow and I still don't know how Lucas managed to get into the baby face cream. So he was completely covered from head to toe. I had to give him a bath to get it off, and you know how much he hates baths."

"Oh," Oliver looked at his identical sons. "I thought we had an understanding boys. You be good for Mommy."

"Ma," Matthew repeated back happily.

Shane grinned and kissed Matthew, there was noting that made her happier then hearing her boys attempt call her 'Mama' She guessed the only thing that would top it was when the actually said the word.

"There are my two favourite boys!" Dale walked up to the small family and took both Lucas and Matthew in her arms, "I hear one of you has quite a singing voice," She looked at them, she felt bad but she still had a hard time telling them apart. "Which one of you is Matthew?"

"Matthew is probably the one not chewing on your hair," Dale's fiancée' Anthony chuckled as he helped her pull her hair out of the baby's reach.

'That's right," Shane confirmed, "And sorry about that," She apologized, "Lucas chews on my hair too, and tugs on my earrings."

"That's alright," Dale didn't mind, she loved holding the boys regardless, "Boys, I think I should give you to Daddy before he says something. He wants to show you off. You'd like that right. Everyone saying how adorable you are?"

"I think we can come up with a better word, but yes they are adorable," Oliver took Lucas from her, "You can hold Matthew, if you want, unless-" He turned to look at Shane, "Would you like to come?"

"No, no you guys go," Shane smiled, "This is your thing," She knew how much Oliver had been looking forward to having the members of the choir meet the boys. Dale, being one of his best friends had been the only member to see them before.

"I hear you're working on a pretty hard case," Shane turned to look at Dale's fiancée. He was an FBI agent and worked in a Homicide division that dealt with difficult cases sent in from other law enforcement agencies in Colorado.

"Yeah, this weekend is actually my first weekend off in quite awhile. So we're going to spend some time with my family an then talk about the wedding."

"Oliver told me you guys want Lucas and Matthew to be the ring bearer's. I think that would be adorable. I know you have nephews that would be able to walk on their own." Shane mentioned, as Anthony was the youngest of six children in an Italian family.

"I wouldn't know who to pick, I have a few nephews born within months of each other that are all the right age," He explained, "This idea saves a lot of arguments. Plus I know it means a lot to Dale. She really loves them.

"Yeah she's great with them," Shane smiled, "By the way, Oliver he doesn't not like you. It's just who he is, it take him awhile to trust people. Dale's his oldest friend and he really cares about her. He just needs to see that you love her enough, that you're good enough for her. He will though, you are perfect for each other.

"Dale told you that?" Anthony wasn't sure whether to be angry or not. But looking at Dale who was, currently attempting to get Matthew to babble along to a song it was hard to be too angry.

"Yeah, she's just a little worried, so I said I'd try to explain Oliver to you. Now I think I'm going to go and get a video of this," She excused herself and waked over to the stage where Matthew was babbling happily away to a children's bible song that Oliver often played for him and Lucas.

"Oh good," Oliver smiled as he saw her filming, "I was hoping you'd film this," He carried Lucas over to where she was standing, "We need to remember he likes music. "

"I think we will," Shane grinned. She finished filming and then walked over to where Dale was holding him, "You're such a good singer. Maybe even better then Daddy."

"I think he is," Dale grinned.

Oliver simply looked between Shane and Dale and said, "It's getting late, before you two come up with any other ideas we should go home."

"Right," Shane nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Shane looked around Montaldo's and tried to think about something happy about the restaurant. She and Oliver didn't have very good memories of this place so she had questioned his decision to book it for their anniversary. He told her though that he hoped they could make a good memory of it. She couldn't argue with that, so here they sat on their wedding anniversary.

"We've come so far since the first time we were here," Shane mentioned, "That first time was difficult for both of us," She remembered what happened, and how hurt she was very clearly. Back then it was hard for her to imagine she had a future at all with Oliver.

"Yes, I deeply regret what happened that night. I wanted something that I simply was not ready for. I don't think I truly was ready until after Dad and I got lost in the woods."

"Yes," Shane remembered that as well. She was terrified; she'd never been so scared in her life before. She didn't know if she'd ever see Oliver again. That was when she'd prayed for the first time since she was a little girl. That was when her faith began to become restored again, "I was terrified. I'd never see you again. You know that was when I started to pray again."

Oliver reached out and touched her hands, he brought them up to his lips and kissed them, "I know."

"Then I went away and I came back and….that night in the DLO we were both so hurt but we loved each other," She let out a short laugh, "So I started going off on you about my desk until-"

"Until I kissed you like I should have done so many times before," Oliver finished for her, "I love Shane. Even thought it took be a long time to tell you, and a long time decide to propose."

Shane smiled as she remembered the night four years ago Oliver had proposed to her. "I have to say, until I saw that green tie I had no idea what you were contemplating. I was worried you were scared seeing me in that wedding dress." She confessed.

"Oh," Oliver quickly shook his head, "You looked beautiful in that dress my love. Seeing you in that dress made me start to seriously think about wanting to see you walk down the aisle towards me in a wedding dress. I needed to be sure though, I didn't want-"

"It's okay Oliver," Shane reached out to touch his arm; she understood why he had needed things to move slowly for then. He was still very much hurt from what Holly had done to him. She liked to think she was a forgiving person, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive Holly for all that she put Oliver through.

Oliver offered her a smile before reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small neatly wrapped box, "Happy Anniversary," She handed it over to Shane, gently squeezing her hands as they touched his.

She wasn't sure what to expect as every gift-giving occasion (and sometimes for no occasion t all) Oliver managed to give her the most beautiful and thoughtful gifts. Every year he seemed to out due himself, so she was wondering what he had done this year. Slowly opening the box she gasped as she saw the most beautiful necklace. In the centre was a heart engraved with their wedding date. On either side of the heart were Matthew and Lucas' names along with their birthstone.

"Oh Oliver this is beautiful," She looked up at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, you deserve it."

"Before we dance, you can put it on me. I'd like to wear it. In the meantime here," She handed him the small gift bag she had been carrying.

Oliver carefully opened up the bag and what he found did surprise him a little, "Uh, it's a IPhone right?" He looked at the device.

"Yes. And it has everything all ready for you to go. I had to say I had fun setting it up for you. It's the latest model and it's about time you stepped foot into the twenty first century. Especially since you and your father are going camping next month."

Oliver nodded his head. He and his father would be returning, for the first time to the same place they had gotten lost before. "I suppose it will come in handy sometimes," He looked the phone, "But you're going to have to help me with it."

"I know," Shane nodded her head, "And that's fine."

Oliver tucked the phone into his suit jacket and stood up, "May I have this dance Mrs. O'Toole," He asked reaching out his hand for Shane to take.

"Yes, you may Mr. O'Toole," Shane stood up and took his hand.

As they got up to dance Oliver gently put Shane's new necklace on her, "Beautiful," He kissed her lips and then stepped back a little to admire her.

Shane blushed just a little, "You make me feel beautiful Oliver. Thank you."

"You deserve everything I can give you," He gently puled her closer to him as they began to dace.

For the next twenty minutes they danced as if they were the only people in the room. When they danced they both felt closer then ever as dancing was one of the magical things that helped them fall in love.

After a wonderful night at Montaldo's they drove to the Brown Palace hotel where they would be spending a romantic night. It was there first overnight away from the twins and they were both nervous. Although Shane was the most nervous, as on the rare occasion they sometimes still woke up in the middle of the night crying. So as she changed out of her dress and into pajama's Oliver decided to call his father to check in. Like he had expected the night had gone all right, the boys both going to bed without much problem. Matthew had his blanket and soother that he needed to sleep with and Lucas cried for twenty minutes before finally tiring himself out.

"See I told you that new one would come in handy," Shane told her husband as she walked out of the bathroom. She had changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and one of Oliver's old t-shirts she had stolen and used as a sleep shirt. "How are they doing?"

"They're sleeping," Oliver placed the phone down on the bed and walked towards her, he kissed her on the lips, "And before you ask they have everything they need. We'll see them tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Shane said, "I know they're not even an hour away, and your Dad can look after them. I know this isn't rational."

"I certainly understand though," Oliver kissed her again, "But tonight is going to be about us."

"That would be nice," Shane smiled.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it, I'm still a little nervous about what you think of it.

 **Up Next:** I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the boys at six months old for another chapter (or two) or skip ahead to their first birthday. Let me know if you have any preferences.


	6. Family BBQ

**A\N:** I can't say thank you enough to everyone who has been helping me and encouraging me with this story. I've made so many new friends on Twitter. As there haas been some questions about who the boys look like I'll explain it again. The boys are identical twins and both look extremely like Oliver.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **One Month Later (Seven Months Old)**

It had been a difficult morning to say the least. Lucas had woke up at three o'clock and hadn't wanted to go back to sleep. So Oliver had gotten up with him to let Shane sleep. When Matthew had woken up at seven o'clock crying loudly Shane had decided to forget about sleeping any longer.

It was now nine o'clock and Shane, who was tired already and low on patience, was getting very frustrated. Lucas had somehow managed to get his baby food all over himself and his clothes, so while Oliver was changing him she had decided to get Matthew ready. Matthew was usually the easier of the two, but not today. If Shane even got close to him with any one of his outfits he'd scream and wave his arms and legs so Shane could dress him. That had been going on for twenty minutes and Shane had attempted every piece of clothing they had for the twins; Matthew didn't want to wear anything.

"I know it's hot out baby," Shane tried to find reason in her son's actions, "But you can't go to grandpa's in just a diaper."

Today Joe was hosting a family BBQ at his house. Rita, Norman and Stella were going to be there as well as Bill and Dale and her fiancée. Shane and Oliver had promised to try to come early to help set up but that wasn't going to be possible. As they were already quite late Shane knew Oliver would be stressed out. He'd already gotten Lucas ready and was waiting with him downstairs. He didn't' want the boys to fall asleep in the car as he'd suspected they'd have trouble falling back to sleep again.

"Shane," Oliver stepped into the nursery a slight frown on his face, "What's going on?"

Shane turned around, sensing the tone in her husbands' voice she knew she needed to be the calm one, "Matthew won't wear anything. I can't get him into any clothes," She indicated the now quite big pile of baby clothes at her feet. "And I know you're not going to like this answer but I don't think we should fight him."

"Shane," Oliver took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, this was when there differences proved to be a problem, "He can't think screaming like that can get him what he wants. I don't want the boys to think temper tantrums are the way they can get their way."

"Oliver they're babies. They're still learning and they don't understand rules yet. When they're older, then yes, I don't want them thinking that. But this is not that bad. It's frustrating but in a way it's kind of funny."

"I don't find this amusing," Oliver stated.

"Oh," Shane rolled her eyes, "I think it is. Now it's almost time for the boys morning nap so we just wait until he falls asleep to dress him. That's easy alright?"

"I don't think Lucas is going to want to sleep. He's been practising how to crawl faster all morning," Oliver pointed out, "He didn't like being put in the play pen until I gave him that baby phone thing you got them."

"Those phones happen to be great educational tools," Shane pointed out, "There is no they are grown up without any technology Oliver O'Toole," She warned him, "I'm sorry but that's just setting them up for failure in today's world."

"Yes I reluctantly agree, however I do not want them to be attached to these devices either. I find it distressing to see that toy is Lucas' favourite. I fear he may know how to hack into computers before he turns one."

Shane had to laugh, "For now let's make sure he doesn't learn how to escape out of the play pen. He certainly is trying to figure it out."

"Yes," Oliver agreed, "It seems as though all that screaming tired Matthew out." He turned to see his son had fallen asleep on the changing table. "Are you sure he won't wake up?"

"Well lets see," Shane began to dress him. Matthew woke up and tried to fight it off but he was much too tired. Especially when Shane offer him his favourite soother. Once he had fallen back asleep Shane finished dressing him. He was still asleep in her arms as she carried him downstairs. She walked into the living room wondering why Lucas was so quiet. She saw, with a smile that Lucas had fallen asleep in the playpen. He was cuddled up with stuffed toys and looked quite comfy.

"Oliver look at this, we need to get a picture,"

"Yes, that is quite cute," Oliver took out his cell phone and took a few pictures. He then picked Lucas up, as well as the two baby bags they needed for the day.

The BBQ was so far going very good and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Stella loved playing in the small kiddie pool and Lucas loved the water as well. Or he loved learning he could make water splash, luckily Stella didn't mind it at all and so the two played very well together. Matthew didn't want to go in the water and instead stayed quite happily with Oliver as he carried him around.

"Splash! Splash!" Stella giggled happily as she and Lucas splashed in the water, "Yay Lukey!" She clapped happily.

"Aw, that's so sweet how the get along," Rita grinned to Shane as they watched the kids in the water, "At this rate though I think there's more water on the grass then in the pool."

"That's fine, they're keeping cool and Lucas likes the water. Now I just need to get a way for him to like having baths. He likes water but hates soap. Basically he loves being dirty."

"Ah," Rita nodded her head, "Well at least Matthew loves being clean. Although they appear to be quite opposite of each other."

"Yeah, polar opposites at times," Shane nodded, "Like me and Oliver. I think, although it works out, they mostly get along great. But I know they'll have fights, as they get older. Hopefully though they'll be able to be friends, I mean they are twins."

Rita nodded her head, "Yes hopefully."

Rita and Shane let Stella and Lucas swim for a few more minutes before drying them off. It was almost lunchtime and after that it would be naptime. As this was an all day BBQ with lunch and dinner all of the kids were sleeping in Joe's house. Which helped, as Stella got cranky as she was tired and didn't sleep well in the car if she needed to be moved to bed.

"Here," Shane put Lucas down beside Matthew on a baby play mat, "Play with your brother. Mommy needs to help get lunch ready." She looked around the spot to make sure there was nothing the boys could get into. They were getting better at crawling and didn't like to stay in one place for long. When she didn't see any immediate harms she turned to walk away.

Matthew reached to pick up a toy but Lucas pushed his hand away. Matthew let out a small cry before picking up another toy. He pushed the bottoms and laughed and giggled happily. This didn't last long as Lucas reached for his soother and took it out of his mouth and smiled. Matthew let out a loud scream and cry.

"What-" Oliver was the first one over and quickly saw the problem, Matthew needed to have his soother in his mouth, especially if anyone wanted him to be happy. "Lucas. That's not nice," He took the soother out of Lucas' hands only to watch as Lucas took the toy Matthew was playing with, "Neither is that," He put the soother back in Matthew's mouth and then picked up Lucas, "You need to be nice to your brother."

Lucas cried and squirmed trying get down onto the floor but Oliver held him, "Come on its almost lunch time anyways. Mommy's getting your bottle and you can try some baby food," He knelt down and picked up Matthew as well. He carried them over to the extended picnic table, and placed them in the two high chairs that were set up. He figured he and Shane could each sit beside one of them.

Lucas looked around as everyone gather around the table. He began babbling but happily took the bottle Oliver offered him. He was not able to hold his own bottle, which helped his parents out a lot. Matthew was still needed help and sometimes even refused a bottle altogether. He preferred to be breast-fed.

Lucas sat in the high chair drinking it but watching the food with interest. He tried to reach out and touch it but always got stopped. "Da," He looked at Oliver as he was finished drinking his bottle.

Oliver turned his head to look at his son, he sighed. He really shouldn't be sitting him on his lap as he ate, but he knew Lucas loved being around people. When he was on his lap he cause see everyone better. Plus it would be much easier to feed him the baby food.

"Alright," Oliver took Lucas out of the high chair and placed him on his lap. "Daddy's going to eat and then I'll feed you," He explained but Lucas was much too interested in the food to listen. He reached out onto Oliver's face and began squishing the food into his hands. He squealed with delight and kept on going.

"Lucas," Oliver sighed with frustration as he took his son's hands and cleaned them off, "That's not what food is for. Besides you're to little to eat it yet."

Lucas cried in protest and cried even more when Oliver put him back in the high chair.

"That was pretty funny," Dale looked at Oliver, "Come on you have to laugh at that."

"I guess so," Oliver smiled a little. He then turned his attention to where Matthew spit out the baby food Shane was trying to feed him. He was not happy either.

"Okay, I think he's tired now," Shane took her son out of the high chair and stood up, "If your all excuse me I think I'm going to try to get him to sleep."

"I'll do it Shane," Oliver stood up; he didn't like seeing her that upset. "You can eat and then feed Lucas.

"Oliver…" Shane tried to resist but he had already taken Matthew and settled the baby in his arms. Taking the bottle off the table he looked at his son, "Lets try warming this up a bit. Warm milk always tastes better."

"Fine. Maybe you'll have better luck. He's more like you anyways," Shane commented. She went to take the seat that Oliver was sitting in and looked at Lucas, "I know you'll eat." She said as Lucas loved food and ate everything he was given.

* * *

"Where's Lucas?" Shane asked as she looked around. The boys had woken up from their nap around an hour ago and were once again playing outside on play mat. Matthew was still playing on it but Lucas was gone, "Where's your brother?" She asked Matthew not expecting him to answer. However before she had time to worry too much Joe came up carrying a very muddy Lucas.

"I found him over there splashing around in the mud puddle. He was having a great time but he's totally soaked," He explained, "And I don't' think he was to happy about being taken away. I didn't know he could crawl that far."

"Neither did I," Shane sighed as she shook her head, "Alright I'll go and change him. Luckily I brought some baby soap and shampoo. Come here," She reached for her son.

"My toy!" Stella shouted as she hit Lucas across the face and got her toy back. Matthew started to cry.

"Stella," Norman appeared her daughter, "Lucas is just a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing. You're a big girl, you know you don't hit."

"My toy," She cried as she held up her toy, which Matthew has been chewing on.

"Still, you don't hit. You give him a hug," Norman instructed.

Stella hugged the baby before getting up and taking toys with her. Matthew did not like that at all and started to cry again.

Oliver had been in the kitchen getting dishes ready for dinner when he heard all of the crying. He walked out to see Lucas completely covered in mud and couldn't hide his shudder, "How did he manage to do that?"

"I have no idea!" Shane exclaimed, "But seeing as I know you don't want to give him a bath I will."

Oliver who had picked up Matthew studied her; he knew she was frustrated and probably didn't mean to sound annoyed. "II don't like dirt that is correct, but I know Lucas is hard to bathe and you seem like you need a break."

"I can handle it," Shane said and walked away back into the house.

"Go, I'll watch Matthew," Joe told his son before he said anything.

Oliver handed Matthew over to his father and followed Shane. He wanted to talk to her but figured the best time would be when she'd managed to get Lucas into the bathtub and cleaned up not before. He didn't t count on Shane saying something first, although it didn't surprise him.

"I feel overwhelmed," She admitted, "Today has been a crazy day. I can't even imagine what it'll be like when they start walking. But I'm glad that you'll me here to help me Oliver. You're an amazing man and an incredible father."

"No my love it is me who is lucky," He kissed her. "Lets get him cleaned," He said as he walked with her up to the upstairs bathroom. Even thought it was a challenge they managed to get Lucas into the bathtub and clean. Lucas however was still screaming as Shane got him dressed in new clothes.

"He's probably getting hungry. It's almost dinner time," Shane said. He carried him into the kitchen where she was keeping the bottles and get two out. She could see Lucas wanted one; he kept his eyes on them as she carried him back outside.

"Well it looks like you're having fun," Oliver smiled coming up behind him. Joe was sitting with Matthew helping the baby play the guitar. Matthew seemed to be very much enjoying it.

"Ba," Matthew saw the bottles and reached his hands out as if he could reach for them.

"I know everyone's getting hungry," Joe stood up handing Matthew to Oliver, "I'll go and start the BBQ up."

"I should help," Oliver, said, "Shane-"

"I'm alright," Shane took Matthew as well. She placed Lucas in a high chair and handed him a bottle and then fed Matthew his. Luckily Matthew drank most of the bottle this time.

Later after dinner and once it was dark out the BBQ was finished by S'mores. Lucas was quite disappointed that he wasn't allowed any. He cried in protest multiple times but with no result.

Finally after a very long but great day, Shane and Oliver arrived home. The boys were so exhausted they went right to sleep in their cribs.

Shane yawned as she crawled into bed. She laid her head on Oliver's chest. "I'm so tired. I don't think I'll ever get up," She laughed.

Oliver kissed her blonde hair, "I love you. After a difficult day like today I think I need to remind you of that. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

Shane turned on her side so she was looking at him, "I love you too Oliver," She kissed him lovingly.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please review.

 **Up Next:** The boys 1st birthday.


	7. Lucas and Matthew's 1st Birthday

**A\N:** Here it is, the much anticipated first birthday party for Matthew and Lucas. I'm not good at having multiple people talking in a conversation at once so I didn't have scenes with everyone at the party. Although everyone that you'd expect would be invited is at the party.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Shane walked down the stairs muttering to herself; effortlessly she stepped over the baby gate and walked into the family room. She stopped for a moment and smiled to herself as Oliver was reading to Matthew and Lucas, the boys snuggled on either side of him. The book he was reading was one he'd picked out for their birthday, it was part of a whole series of books where classic books had been written for babies and young children. Oliver insisted they were going to be brought up to respect classic literature. Shane wasn't going to complain, he was a very involved and attentive father and she couldn't think of a better man to raise children with. Now however was not a good time to be reading books, as they needed to head out to the airport.

"Oliver," Shane picked up some toys as she made her way into the room, "We need to go. Are the boys ready?"

"We have time Shane, half a hour in fact," Oliver set the twins on the floor and walked over to his wife. He placed a kiss on her lips, 'you know I'd never allow us to be late for anything."

"Yeah I know but..." Shane looked around the room again, "There's still so much to do. The parties in two days and-"

"Ssh," Oliver rubbed her shoulders. He hated seeing her this stressed out. "We're going to have everything ready," He kissed her again and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Lucas," Shane turned just in time to see her son stand up using the coffee table. He then knocked everything off of it, he had recently gotten into the habit of knocking over important items or getting himself into trouble. The boys could stand if they were supported by something or someone and were getting closer to taking their first independent steps all the time. "Lucas, please don't do that," Shane picked her son up, "You're so lucky you're cute," She kissed his cheek.

"Mama!" Lucas squealed in delight he kicked his legs happily, "Mama!" He settled happily in Shane's arms.

"I can't believe they're almost one years old. It doesn't seem possible," She looked at Lucas and then to Matthew who was playing with a toy on the floor."

"Yes, the past year has gone exceedingly fast," Oliver, agreed. He began picking up everything Lucas had knocked over and then gathered up the books and put them on the bookshelf.

"The books though Oliver," Shane laughed a little, "I think our boys will be the only children ever to be reading classic literature before the enter grade three."

"I see nothing wrong with that Shane," Oliver told her seriously, "Some of these books for children now talk down to them. I want Lucas and Matthew to know how smart they are."

"Oh, I think they know, I think Lucas has a talent for getting into trouble. That takes smarts."

Oliver turned and looked at Shane and smiled, "I think I recall you on more then one occasion using those combined skills t get be to do what you want. I think watching you with Lucas will be quite interesting,"

Shane picked up a pillow and playfully threw it at Oliver's face, "Why can't I stay angry or frustrated with you?" She asked.

"True love," Oliver responded. He went to pick Matthew up seeing the boy going through some toys that were on the floor, "Sorry son. We need to start cleaning up."

"Dada," Matthew watched as Oliver put away the toys in the bin and then put the in on the shelf.

"There doesn't that look better?"

"Usually it's to clean, but for now it's good," Shane nodded, "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle the chaos of Saturday?" She asked her husband, "Eleven adults and five children all in our house for the afternoon. That's going to be a lot of mess. I know you hate mess."

"I think we're adequately prepared," Oliver told her, "Besides I think it'll be nice having everyone here to celebrate our sons first birthday."

"Yeah it will," Shane agreed. "You're still okay cooking dinner tonight? Alex, Chris and their daughters are staying at a hotel but they're going to be coming here after we pick them up from the airport with my mom. Mom is staying here with is for the week. Becky is coming tomorrow and she's staying in a hotel.

"Yes, yes I remember," Oliver, reminded her, "I'm sure the boys will love playing with their cousins. I know you're quite looking forward to seeing Becky again."

"Yes," Shane nodded her head, "I am. I'm also looking forward to our trip to the ski resort next weekend. It'll be good to get away just to two of us," She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, yes we haven't had many moments alone have we?"

"No," Shane shook her head, "Oh, I haven't had a shower yet," She quickly handed Lucas to Oliver and went to go back up the stairs.

"Mommy's a little stressed out right now," Oliver looked at his sons, "We should be extra good for her alright. And remember you're going to be getting lots of new toys this weekend. Remember what I showed you, you say thank you when someone gives you a present."

"Ya," Lucas and Matthew babbled.

"That's good," Oliver smiled happily. If there was one thing he loved most about being a father it was being able to teach things. He knew the boys were still little but they were learning new things all the time and we had already seen some of what he ahd shown them come out. Matthew especially seemed to like watching what he was doing and it was adorable watching him try his best to copy.

* * *

The party was in full swing and things were going pretty good. The kids were able to get outside for a bit, as it wasn't that cold out and everyone had fun playing in the big backyard. The group managed to make two snowman and lots of snowballs and the kids were able to use the two new sleds Shane and Oliver got Lucas and Matthew for their birthday.

"Here you go," Shane placed a tray of heated up Chocolate Milk at the kitchen table. She gave Lucas and Matthew Sippy cups and Stella and her nieces Avery and Jessica small cups.

"Thank you Auntie Shane," Three-year-old Jessica took the cup and began drinking it.

"Oh, you're very welcome Jessie," Shane sat down at the table. She really enjoyed getting to know her nieces better, "I'm glad you're both having a good time."

"Girls," Shane's sister Alex approached the table drinking her mug of hot chocolate and rubbing her abdomen, "Want to tell Auntie Shane the big news."

"Mommy has baby!" Two-year-old Avery yelled excitedly pointing to Alex's stomach.

"Yes I know that." Shane smiled. Alex had told her she had just found out she was pregnant.

"What about Daddy's new job," Alex prompted, when her daughters didn't respond she proceeded, "Chris got transferred to Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. He's going to be an instructor there. So we're going to move in April and I think Mom's thinking about moving out here as well,"

"Oh that's great," Shane stood up and hugged her sister. She and Alex had always been close growing up even with the two-year age difference. However Alex's gambling addiction had pulled them apart. Shane was so happy Alex was able to recover from her problem n find a great man to love and marry. She couldn't be happier now that she and Alex had re-connected.

"How would you girls like to have some music?" Joe approached the table with the children. He looked at them and smiled as they looked up at him, he loved being around children, "Because I think Matthew as been practising singing and playing the guitar," Joe picked his grandson up.

"No! Silly!" Stella laughed, "You're silly," She laughed again. She loved hearing what Joe had to say, her grandfather Bill as well. She loved it even more when she got to spend time with both of them as well as Lucas and Matthew.

"Gapa," Matthew grinned up happily at his grandfather.

"Did you just-" Joe looked at the now one year old in shock. Not believing his own hearing he looked at his daughter in-law, Shane did you hear that?"

"I did," Shane smiled proudly. She loved heating the boys say words for the first time, "You're lucky there's only a handful of words they know how to say so far," She was glad at least Matthew was able to say 'Grandpa' now. Joe ahd been such a big part of their lives since they were born and he loved them so much.

"I am, I'm very proud," Joe kissed Matthew's cheek, "Lets go and tell Daddy," Joe carried Matthew away.

Lucas watched his brother leave and then reached over to his high chair and took his Sippy cup. "Nice try sneaky," Shane took the cup away, "This is for your brother. You have one. You don't need anymore chocolate milk, you're already going to be crazy after eating cake."

"Yes, you're my future police officer," Dale approached, "That's why I think you'll like my present. Now come on, I want to get a cute picture of you holding onto the baby gate like its prison bars," Dale smiled as she picked Lucas up, "I'm going to put this picture on my desk. Then I can tease you about it when you're grown up."

Shane laughed along with her fried. When Lucas began shaking the baby gates it did look like he was sin jail. She didn't however want him to think it was good to do so. Usually when he shook the baby gates he was in the middle of a tempter tantrum.

"Here," Dale placed Lucas behind the baby gate, "Now remember you can stand here alright. But don't shake the gates. You need to behave if you want to enforce the law."

Lucas looked up at her and seemed to be listening. It was becoming obvious that the twins were getting closer to some adults then to others. Although the were both used to all of the main adults in their lives everyday it was becoming clearer who they were most comfortable with.

Matthew loved spending time with Oliver and he tried with adorable results to copy almost everything his father did. Naturally then, Matthew also loved spending time with Joe. He also loved Norman and laughed at all of Norman's jokes.

Lucas loved being around Shane and he loved trying to take her phone or tablet, but he also loved cuddling up or just playing nicely with his mother. On the other hand Lucas also loved spending time with Joe outside and was more then willing to spend lots of time outside with him. Maybe the most surprising person Lucas liked though was Dale. He sat and listned as much as a baby could as she talked about her work and smiled whenever she mentioned police cars.

"Wee-oh," Lucas babbled out just as Dale was getting her phone out to take pictures.

"That's right," Dale smiled brightly, "Very good. That's what police cars say. You're so smart. You know maybe you can use your hacking skills when you're a police officer."

"Hacking skills?" Oliver raised an eyebrows at his best friend, "I am quite certain Lucas does not have any hacking skills."

"Just wait," Dale smirked, "If he's that much like Shane he'll learn how to control technology in no time at all."

"Right now I'm most concerned about him learning how to open the baby gates. If he knows how to open one he could open all of them. I do not want him or Matthew going down or upstairs yet. Especially without supervision."

"I think he'll figure it out," Dale commented as she watched Lucas try to figure the gate lock out. She took some pictures and then picked Lucas up. She gave him a big kiss, "You're just so cute and handsome. Do you have any secret girlfriends?"

Lucas began babbling in return and Dale laughed. She loved watching the boys attempt to answer questions. "Oh really that's s so interesting," Dale responded as she put Lucas back in his high-chair, "I think its time for some cake," She knew that Shane was getting the birthday cake ready.

Shane placed a piece of birthday cake in front of Lucas and another one in front of Matthew. She and Oliver had known Lucas woukd have probably smashed the whole cake so they decided to just give them a small piece as everyone sang to them. That way if he smashed his piece it wouldn't wreck the entire cake. Although just as everyone was getting ready to take pictures Lucas did something unexpected. He picked up some of the cake, but instead of putting in on his face he reached over and put it on Matthew's face. As his brother began to scream Lucas smiled happily.

"No, that wasn't very nice," Shane looked at Lucas, "That made your brother sad," She hoped Lucas would understand just a little bit that what he did was wrong. She really wanted to stop his unwanted behaviour before he got older and the behaviour got worse.

Oliver took Matthew to get him all cleaned up and brought him back just in time to have a piece of cake. After cake was presents and the twins had more fun playing with the wrapping paper then the actual toys. Although Shane and Oliver had told their friends and family not to get the twins a lot of things no one listened; they got multiple toys from everyone as well as new clothes, blankets and new toddler chairs from Shane's mother.

Once the older children started looking at the new toys Matthew and Lucas joined in. Lucas grabbed a big plush fish from the toddler toy fishing kit Joe ahd gotten him. He looked at it and then at the toy fishing rod. Before he even ahd to look at hi grandfather Joe was sitting with him on the ground showing him how to get the fish onto the hook using the magnets.

Matthew went to the toddler music set Joe had gotten for them and began banging on the toy drum and keyboard. Dale watched him intently, she could see that he maybe had a bit of musical talent as he always appeared to be drawn towards music and singing.

"If he still likes music when he's older you should put him in the youth choir at church," She told Oliver, "I know they take children as young as three."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Oliver had thought about that before as he had seen how Matthew appeared to like music.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think?

 **Up Next:** The almost M version of ShOliver's trip away to the ski resort.


	8. Romantic Weekend Trip

**A\N:** So here it is, the almost M version of Shane and Oliver's weekend away. I know so many of you were looking forward to it so I tried to post it as quickly as I could. Once again I had help from my amazing POstable best friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Oh wow," Shane let out a few breaths as she looked around the suite at the ski resort. It had a sitting area with a large fireplace, a bedroom with a large king sized bed and a bathroom with a hot tub, "This is great. The pictures didn't do it justice," She returned to the bedroom where Oliver had put their bags on the bed.

"Yeah, it is pretty great," Oliver nodded his head, "Do you want to go skiing first or do you have other ideas?" He took a few steps towards her.

"You skiing?" She laughed, "I'd pay to see that. For now though I think I have other ideas," She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. She pulled on his shirt and moaned as he moved his hands up and down her dress. "How about we move to the hot tub?" She suggested trying to keep her composure as Oliver began to suck on her neck, "And since when do you give hickey's?" She wondered.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry my love, but you're just so beautiful and it's been way too long."

"Yeah it has," Shane agreed as she continued to kiss him. They hadn't been much of any alone time since their anniversary six months ago. She looked him up and down and smirked, "You have to many pieces of clothing on. You get undressed and I'm going to go and start the hot tub," She said as she gave him a short kiss and then walked into the washroom.

As Shane filled up the hot tub she thought back to the discussion they'd had a few months ago when booking the vacation. Shane had reminded Oliver she'd have to go back on birth control or they'd have to use protection. Something they'd never had to use as they'd been trying to get pregnant before finding out about the twins. They'd had a long talk and Oliver had admitted to her that he thought it would be best to let God decide when they should have another child. He understood though that having children so close in age would be stressful especially for Shane. She'd never be able to tell him enough how much she loved what a gentleman he always was. The truth was that she wouldn't mind having kids close in age if that was what God wanted for them. Oliver had tougher her a lot about faith in the time they were together, plus if she were being honest she wouldn't mind being pregnant again and feeing their baby grow inside of her womb.

"Now I think you're overdressed," Oliver walked into the washroom startling Shane out of her thoughts.

"Good timing," The water s just about perfect she turned around. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it smiling as she noticed Oliver's reaction.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at her, she was definitely full of surprises, "How did you manage to put that on without me seeing?" He looked at her purple lingerie set. He loved her in purple and she knew that.

"When you went downstairs to help Mom when Lucas pushed Matthew," She responded, "Do you like it?"

"I think there are more appropriate words to describe how I feel about it," He walked over to her and kissed her passionately pulling her into his arms. "But I think right now what I want to do involves less clothing and that hot tub."

"Not very patient are you?" She playfully teased him. She could see what affect she was having on him.

"Never when it comes to loving you," He unhooked the material from her and watched as it slid down her body.

"Alright you win," Shane gave in but she wasn't complaining, she wanted what was coming just as much as he did. She used clips to put her hair up and then got into the hot tub and looked up at Oliver expectantly. "Well, are you coming?"

Oliver nodded his head and got in with her.

* * *

"It's really snowing out there," Shane looked out of the hotel room window. Even though it was getting dark she could see the heavy snow falling and hear the wind rustling around, "The snowstorm wasn't supposed to get bad until a few days ago. It's a good thing we're not here to go skiing." She walked back to where Oliver had just finished putting a fire in the fireplace. She sat down on the couch and lifted up her housecoat to reveal her leg. She smiled at him and he obliged by sitting down next to her He began kissing her. She pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Shane…" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked although he wasn't complaining as she began to lift her hands underneath his shirt.

"I want to be in control," Shane responded as she leaned down to kiss him, just as their lips were about to touch though the lights flicked and then went out.

"Shane," Oliver gently sat up, "Let me get you a blanket so you don't get cold. Then I'll go to the front desk and see about getting some flashlights or lanterns. If we get some now maybe they won't bother us later."

"And how are you planning on navigating in the dark?" Shane wondered as Oliver brought her a blanket.

"You told me once that IPhone's have flashlights," He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Shane, replied rather amazed as he dug out his cell phone from his pocket. Part of her wanted to see how long it took him to figure out how to find the flashlight but she wanted to be with him more, "Here," Shane stood up and took the phone from him putting the flashlight on.

"Thanks," Oliver gave her another kiss, "Put that blanket around you before you get to cold." He said as he made his way towards the hotel room door.

Twenty minutes later Oliver returned with two flashlights and a lantern. "Sorry it took me so long, its crazy down at the lobby," Oliver put the lantern on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned it on. Putting the flashlights beside it he joined Shane under the blanket and pulled her into his side.

"Mom said the power isn't out at home, but the boys had a difficult day. Neither one napped, Lucas bite Matthew on the arm and Matthew didn't want to eat dinner."

"That's not your fault Shane," Oliver reassured her knowing that she often blamed herself for the boys behaviours, especially when they were bad, "Every parent has to deal with different things But I'm not going to tell you I don't think its not an issue. Lucas getting more aggressive with Matthew especially; I don't want that to continue."

"Matthew not eating could hurt his development and growth," Shane countered as she sighed, "I really don't want to be talking about this right now; but I know we have to. I think the boys would do well in daycare, maybe just part-time for now. I know your Dad isn't going to like that but they need to be around other children and getting then used to rules and structure will be good."

"I agree," Oliver nodded his head, "And I think we need to have more date nights out. Maybe once a week."

"Now that I like even better," Shane kissed him, "Lets not talk for awhile," She pushed him on the couch again and lay on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair at a very slow pace, way to slow for Oliver's liking.

"Shane," Oliver moaned, "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I'm taking control," She smirked against his lips, "I'm going to set the pace, so don't do anything alright?"

Oliver looked up at her and grinned, "You know I find it sexy when you take charge. Go ahead do whatever you want."

* * *

Shane woke up cocooned around a blanket and Oliver's embrace. She blinked sleepily thinking back to the previous night, they had made love on the couch and then moved over to the bed. If it was cold in there room they certainly hadn't known it as they had found ways to keep warm.

Now it was morning and the power was still out but the sun was shinning trough the windows, "Oh wow, " Shane looked at the piles of snow now outside of their window. She could only groan as she thought of the snow on their car and what path the snowstorm was taking. Her cell phone was dead otherwise she'd check the weather on it. Taking Oliver's phone she hacked her way past the fingerprint scan ID and began looking up the weather.

"Shane," Oliver woke up, "What are you doing? You're going to freeze." He observed, sitting up beside her he moved the blanket so it was around both of them.

"I'm looking at the storm update," Shane explained, "I know we were supposed to go home tomorrow but it looks like the storm is heading to Denver. If we go home today we may be able to beat the worst of it. If we go home tomorrow we'll be driving head on into what they're calling the worst snow storm to hit Denver in ten years."

Oliver couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with her but he understood the need o go home early. He wanted to keep himself as well as her safe, "Alright," He kissed her shoulder, "When should we leave?"

"Uhm," Shane moaned at the contact his lips made with her skin, "How about two o'clock? That'll get us back home just after the boys dinner. I'll text my mom and ask her to do a major grocery shopping trip since were going to be stuck inside with the boys for two days while the storm goes on."

"Two days?" Oliver shook his head. He'd never been a fan of snowstorms but suddenly the idea of them all became that much worse. Being stuck inside the house with two active toddlers certainly wasn't his idea of a good time. Especially if the power went out, "With power or without it?" He asked.

"Most likely without it, at least for part of the time," She answered as she began texting her mother, "Grocery shopping with the boys is very hard. Maybe your dad could watch them when she goes grocery shopping. Or even Rita and Norman," Shane spoke out loud as she began to text everyone.

Oliver watched and waited for her to be finished, then he took the phone out of her hands, "Shane, the battery is at fifty percent. We should save it alright," He put it down on the bedside table, "It's early so we can wait for everyone to respond alright?" He kissed her.

"What do you have in mind?" Shane asked tilting her head to give Oliver better access to her neck.

"I think you know," Oliver responded with a slight smirk, "You're just so amazingly beautiful my love. I can't seem to take my hands off of you."

Shane had never stopped being affected by Oliver calling her beautiful, she always managed to blush a little. "And I'll never get tied of you having your hands on me."

"Good," Oliver smiled, "Now you just lay down alright. You took control now it's my turn. I want to do everything I know you love. I want to make you very happy," His eyes roamed her body before his hands traveled up and down it.

"Oliver," Shane moaned out, she desperately wanted to take back control.

"No," Oliver silenced her with a kiss, "Let me do this for you,"

"Fine, but after this I'm taking back control."

"Always my Shane," He kissed her once again before returning to what he was doing before.

* * *

Shane and Oliver walked back into the house to hear both boys laughing and babbling to each other as they played. That was a sound they loved to hear, it was times like these that made all of the hard times worthwhile. Walking into the family room they saw both boys playing with the interactive police station car ramp Dale had gotten them for their birthday.

Looking up from what he was doing Lucas saw his parents, "Mama! Dada!" He exclaimed excitedly as he crawled as fast as he could towards them. He got to Shane and stood up and tugged on her shirt.

As much as she had enjoyed her much needed alone time with Oliver she had greatly missed her sons, "Hi baby," She lifted him up and kissed him, "Were you a good boy for Grandma today?"

"Today was a better day," Caroline answered as she walked in from the kitchen, "They napped and ate dinner. We spent some time outside since I knew it was going to get bad outside. And I went grocery shopping,"

"Thanks Mom," Shane smiled appreciatively at her mother, she carried Lucas over to where Oliver was sitting with Matthew, "Lucas did that?" She asked as she saw the bruise on her son's arms from the bite.

"They play well together most of the time, although you know that already," Caroline did feel bad she couldn't offer much support to her daughter on looking after twins, "They really are good babies most of the time. I enjoyed looking after them."

"I checked the airport website on the way home and so far it isn't closed, so your flight out tonight should be good. I can drive you to the airport now if you want."

"Mama," Lucas looked at Shane and began to cry.

"They really missed both of you I think," Caroline commented, "Every time something happened and they were upset they kept crying for you two. That and your father," Caroline said to Oliver.

"Yeah they love Oliver's father," Shane told her, "But its good you're going to be moving out here. We'd love for them to spend more time with you."

"I think I'm going to try and find a place in between Denver and Colorado Springs, that way I can be close to your sister and to you," Caroline told Shane, "But yes I am looking forward to being here with them more."

"Mommy knows you want to come but it'll just be boring, You'll have much for fun her with Daddy," Shane kissed Lucas on the head and placed him on the carpet, 'I'll be back soon."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review! :D

 **Up Next:** Shane and Oliver spend two days inside with Matthew and Lucas as the snowstorm knocks out the power. It could get very interesting and amusing.


	9. Black-out

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews for this story so far. It means so much to me. Thank you so much to my best friend for helping me out so much for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Shane woke up still sleepy **.** It didn't take her long though to figure out why she had woken up. She realized she was cold, and considering the heat was on almost to full volume, she shouldn't be. Hearing the snowstorm raging outside it didn't take her long to realize the power must have gone out.

"Oliver," Shane rolled over to face her husband, "Oliver," She leaned down and kissed his lips, a sure way to wake him up she'd learnt. Once he his eyes were opened she he'd responded to the kiss she continued, "The powers out. I'm going to go check on Lucas and Matthew. Maybe bring them in here to sleep with us."

"Shane," Oliver was slightly more awake then he thought he would be after being woken up, "We can dress them warmer however I don't think it's a good idea to have them sleep in here. They might want to sleep here on a regular basics and I don't want that to happen. They need to be sleeping in their cribs, not with us."

"Oliver," Shane got up out of the bed and fumbled around in the dark until she found a flashlight and lantern. They had anticipated the power might go out during the night so they ahd been prepared. They'd put flashlights and lanterns near their bed just in case. Shane turned the flashlight on and held it shining on the floor in front of her, "It's cold and its winter. They're babies and I don't want them getting sick. If them sleeping with us becomes a problem we'll deal with it. I'm not letting them sleep on their own."

Oliver could sense the fear in his wife's voice. Standing up he walked over to her and pulled her in for a quick kiss, "It'll be okay. Let's go and see how the boys are doing," He took her hand, "I do agree we need to dress them in some warm clothes. Hopefully we can do it with them still asleep."

"Lucas maybe, Matthew," Shane shook her head, "Good luck. He'll start crying and then Lucas will wake up and start crying," She gently opened the nursery door and put the lantern on the dresser. The lantern was strong and so the whole room lit up with fairly visible light. "You hold Matthew while I change Lucas," Shane walked over to Lucas' crib, "Matthew is calmer when you're holding him. Then you can dress him. Lets do this fast, you know I don't like the cold," She shivered a little.

Oliver walked over to Matthew's crib and lowered the bars of the crib down. Matthew was awake and looking up at him a bit of confusion on his face. "I know son," Oliver took him gently into his arms and held him, "You don't know what's going on." Oliver wrapped his favourite blanket around him, "Mommy and Daddy are here to make sure you and Lucas are okay." He kissed his cheek, "You'll be warm."

Matthew buried his face into Oliver's shirt and babbled something that sounded like "Dada" although with his soother in his mouth Oliver couldn't be sure.

"Alright," Shane finished dressing Lucas, "You can dress Matthew. I'm taking Lucas and getting warm underneath the covers.

"Shouldn't you put another layer or two on him?" Oliver asked, a little concerned.

"I put an undershirt on him as well as the warmest pair of footed pajamas's he has. I don't want him to get to hot. Once he's under the covers in the bed he should be fine. Besides I'd like them to not get so woken up they can't fall back asleep." She reached into Lucas' crib and got his soother and teddy bear he liked.

"That is true. In the morning we can figure out better what's the warmest thing for them to wear," Oliver began to dress undress Matthew, the baby crying in protest as he got very cold. Oliver put him in a lighter onsie along with a pair of warm footed pajamas. He was still crying until he was underneath the warm covers. "He doesn't do well in the cold. Wonder where he gets that from," Oliver turned and smirked at Shane.

"I'm not the one who's afraid to go camping," Shane pointed out. "Now hopefully we can all get some sleep," She laid down on her side and began rubbing Lucas' face, "Go back to sleep sweetie," She whispered.

Lucas pushed himself onto Shane and caused her to roll onto her back. He then snuggled happily on her chest and closed his eyes.

Shane kissed Lucas and smiled. She loved her son's so much, and having them sleeping near her just made her feel good. This way she knew they were safe. Putting her hands on Lucas so he wouldn't roll of the bed she turned to look at Matthew. He was laying right in the middle of the bed his head barely visible underneath the blankets. "Comfortable?" She laughed.

Matthew babbled something underneath his soother and held his blanket tightly as he moved closer to Oliver. Still mostly underneath the blanket he moved his head onto Oliver's chest and quickly fell asleep.

"Well the boys are asleep, I don't know how much sleep I'll get. That's okay though, I'm glad the boys are warm and safe."

Every night Shane and Oliver slept cuddled together, still needing to feel each other and be near each other. This would be one of the first nights they'd spent sleeping together that they weren't actually cuddled together. The others being times when Shane was pregnant and she was too hot to begin with. So cuddling wasn't something she wanted.

"I concur," Oliver nodded, "But lets try to get some sleep as I suspect tomorrow will be a very hectic day."

"I agree," Shane closed her eyes hoping sleep would come.

* * *

Shane sighed as Lucas once again took out the pieces of the puzzle Matthew was working on. He tossed the wooden pieces aside and smiled happily as Matthew began to cry.

"Lucas," Shane shook her head and moved her son away from the area, "That's not nice. Go and play," She got the puzzle pieces and handed them back to Matthew, "You need to let your brother play."

Lucas took a piece out of Matthew's hand and dropped it on the ground. Matthew reached out and gave his brother a little push.

"Okay," Shane took both of them into her arms and stood up, "Lets all do something else," She walked over to the baby gate at the entrance to the kitchen, "Want to trade Oliver?" She asked her husband almost desperately. Oliver was cleaning out the fridge and freezer and at the moment she'd rather be doing that.

Oliver poked his had around the corner, "No. I don't want you to have to do this. You stay with Lucas and Matthew."

"Right," Shane knew there was no use in arguing with her husband. She loved him and usually loved how chivalrous he was but sometimes it could get a bit annoying. She was able to do certain thing and didn't always need to be protected. However that was a concept that was lost on Oliver, no matter how much she talked to him about it.

As she sat back down on the floor she was glad when the twins decided to play with different toys. Matthew began banging on his toy drum and Lucas found a toy police car. As she watched them play Shane was amazed at how different they were becoming. They may look identical but defiantly didn't act identical. At times they were polar opposites and Shane hoped that despite their differences as they got older they would be able to get along.

"Ba! Da! Ba! Da! Matthew sang as he played with the drums. He then moved over to the toy guitar and played with it.

"Very good," Shane smiled and praised. It was easy to tell that Matthew loved music and singing. Both Shane and Oliver were already guessing he'd have some musical or singing ability, as he got older.

"Dada! Dada!" Lucas stood up using the baby gate and cried out for Oliver. "Dada!"

Oliver walked over to the baby gate and leaned over and picked Lucas up, "I'm almost finishes alright," He kissed Lucas' cheek, "Then I promise I'll play with you." He set Lucas back down on the ground much to his son's objection.

Half and hour later Oliver had finished cleaning out the fridge and freezer. He had out everything in garbage bags and put them in the garage. He had then made a list of anything they'd need to replace the next time they went grocery shopping. Joining his family in the living room he smiled as both boys crawled over to him.

"I was thinking it would be good to have soup for lunch," He said to Shane as he took both Lucas and Matthew and put them on his lap.

Shane was never happier to have a gas stove. She didn't know what they'd do if they couldn't use the stove, "Yeah except I don't think Matthew would eat soup. Maybe if its just noodles but I'd rather make Kraft Dinner. He'll eat vegetables if I mix them up with it."

"Okay, Kraft Dinner for the boys and soup for us then," Oliver compromised, "But I do have to agree with Matthew. Sometimes soup can be a bit messy to eat and sometimes the tastes do mix together."

"And that's why Matthew is a picky eater like you," Shane told him, "I'm glad for now though we can trick him to eat vegetables. Although I have to say I'm pleased he likes strawberry's and raspberry's, so it's not all that bad."

"No," Oliver shook his head; he then began tickling both boys and watched them as they started to laugh.

* * *

Shane took a bite out of the salad and realized it needed another type of dressing and more toppings. She looked at where Lucas and Matthew were playing together on the other side of the room. Standing up she placed the salad on the table and went to get the things she needed out of the kitchen. She was only gone less then a minunte when she heard Oliver yell.

"What-" Shane hurried back into the living room to see a frantic looking Oliver holding Lucas. "What happened?"

"Lucas attempted to eat that thing you call a salad! He could have choked! How could you leave it out like that?" Oliver asked her.

"He and Matthew were playing on the other side of the room. Besides I didn't think he could reach it."

"Well he did. I got him just in time."

"Good!" Shane went back to pick up the salad, "So are we good now?"

"No, Shane you need to be careful. They're getting more and more interested in trying new foods. Especially Lucas. You know that."

"I wasn't thinking, I didn't do it on purpose," Shane snapped.

"Shane," Oliver ran a hand over his face, "Go and take a break alright. I'll give the boys lunch. They can sleep here for nap."

"Fine!" Shane picked up her salad and took it upstairs she didn't feel like being near Oliver anyways. Going to the bedroom she began to cry a little. She hated fighting with Oliver. Today though had been so hard already with the added stress of the power being out. Maybe in way he had been right maybe she did need a little bit of a break.

An hour later Shane walked into the living room and saw the boys asleep. Making sure she walked quietly she made her way over to where Oliver was sitting in a chair watching them. He was reading the Bible, something he always did when he was upset. Taking the Bile out of his hands she put the bookmark in and set it on the table beside the chair. Then she sat down in his lap and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you Oliver."

Oliver kissed het in return and put his arms around her pulling her in closer, "I love you too. I think today we're both a bit stressed out. But we have to remember God is watching over us and he won't let anything happen."

"God and you," Shane kissed him again, "Don't think that just because the power is out you aren't protecting us. It's not your fault the power is out. You're doing everything you can by making sure the fire is going."

Oliver kissed her again, he loved how she knew what was bothering him without him having to say anything, "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier my Love. I'm deeply apologetic."

"Apology accepted. Can I stay here where it's warm?" She kissed him again before reaching for a blanker and pulling it over top of them, "It's so cold and you're warm."

Oliver gently pulled her completely into him and kissed her again, "You can stay as long as you want."

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review! :D

 **Up Next:** Oliver and Shane discover some very surprising news. What could it be?


	10. Surprise News

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews for this story so far. I've been really struggling with personal problems lately and I want to thank all of the POstables who have made me feel loved and welcome. Especially my very best friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Six weeks later**

"No, no, no!" Shane exclaimed as she pulled everything out of the washing machine in a frantic attempt to see if any of it was undamaged. She was usually so careful when it came to laundry, especially with Oliver's clothes, as she knew he liked to have his clothes washed in a specific way. As this load consisted of mostly Oliver's clothes she was worried he'd be upset with her. She saw the one red sock, now pink that made the entire load pink.

"Shane," Oliver walked into the laundry room, "What is the problem?"

Shane turned around to face Oliver tears in her eyes, "Oliver I'm sorry. A red sock got into the load and now everything is pink. Some of your favourite shirts are ruined.

At first Oliver was quite annoyed, he hated the fact that Shane let a red sock get into a light load. Once he saw however how upset Shane was he calmed down, "Shane, love that's-"

"No!" Shane pushed past him in tears. Oliver followed her and found her in the washroom throwing up. "My love," He helped her stand up and rubbed her back and pulled her into a hug, "Go back to bed and get some sleep. I'll look after the boys today."

"No," Shane shook her head, "It's just a little flu, or maybe I ate something that's making me nauseous. I'm fine Oliver."

'Shane," Oliver looked at her, "Shane…" He trailed off. He realized then that she might be pregnant. He prided himself on knowing his wife fairly well. Her over being overemotional and nauseas seemed to lead to her being pregnant. He didn't however feel comfortable sharing his thoughts with her; he hoped she'd figure it out for her self soon.

"Mama! Dada!" Lucas banged on the baby gate. He began to babble loudly.

"Here baby," Shane stepped into the family room and lifted her son up. She set him on the ground on his feet and walked few steps away from him, "Come on Lucas, take a few steps," She encouraged.

Lucas wobbled and took three small steps before falling again.

"Yay!' Shane cheered happily as she lifted him up, "You're getting so good at walking."

"Yes, they both are," Oliver, agreed.

Both Lucas and Matthew had been getting better at walking and steadier on their feet in the past few months. They were constantly trying to take more steps all the time and Shane and Oliver were happy to encourage them in any way the could. They got some new walking toys and books on how best to help them. True to their personalities Lucas was already trying to run even though he could only take a few steps, Matthew would take one step and then wait a few minutes before taking another one, almost as if he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Put him down Shane," Oliver took Lucas out of his wife's hand and placed their son on the ground. He took her into her arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love you so much," He held her close, kissing her again he said, "You need to rest. Go back to bed. I can look after Lucas and Matthew."

Shane looked over her shoulder to where Lucas had successfully unlocked the baby gate leading into the hallway, "I don't think so," Shane sped up and grabbed Lucas before he could go to far. Lucas crying letting his mother know he was not happy. "You know Lucas knows how to get into things."

"Shane, you need to rest," Oliver kissed her forehead, "Please?"

"Fine," Shane wasn't going to say she wasn't tired, "Let me know if you need any help," She walked back upstairs to the bedroom.

As she settled into bed she thought about how the twins would be starting daycare on Tuesday. It was only part time, as Joe still wanted to look after them the majority of the time. Shane and Oliver had enrolled them at daycare on Tuesday's and Thursday's. And even though it was a hard decision and one they had talked a lot about they had decided to put them in different classrooms. Even though they were identical they were vastly different and needed different things to help them succeed. Shane was also concerned they wouldn't make friends with other children f they were always together. By putting them in different infant rooms in ensured they'd be in different, toddler, preschool and pre-kindergarten rooms as well.

Lucas was enrolled in an infant room with babies a few months older then he was. Since he was smart and could get into trouble Oliver and Shane as well as the daycare teachers hoped having older babies to play with would help Lucas. As he was the youngest by a few months he probably wouldn't want to hurt them.

Matthew was in a room with babies his own age and even younger. It was the room that had the least number of babies enrolled. This would provide the opportunity for Matthew to get more individual attention with both Oliver and Shane knew was essential. Matthew was still a very picky eater and hated most fabrics of clothing or blankets.

Two hours later Shane woke up to both Lucas and Matthew sitting on the bed, "Mama," Matthew and Lucas giggled happily.

Shane sat up and took both of her boys onto her lap, she kissed both of them and then looked up at Oliver, "I'm so sorry I slept for so long."

"No problem love," Oliver lowered his head and kissed her forehead, "I made you some soup. You should try to eat something. I'm just going to put the boys down for a nap."

"I'm not very hungry," Shane shook her head, "Soup doesn't appeal to me right now," She stood up with both boys in her arms, "I'll put the boys to bed."

"Shane, Shane," Oliver took them away from her, "You shouldn't be carrying them. You need to be resting."

"I'm fine, I'm feeling a little better now. I think after they went to bed I'm going to go out shopping and get something. Maybe pickles and ice cream," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Shane," Oliver looked at her a look of disquiet, "That's quite a combination even for you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry you don't have to see me eat it," She followed Oliver into the nursery. "Can I change them at least?" She asked, Oliver nodded his head and Shane began to change Matthew's diaper. She talked to him and played with his feet and made him laugh.

"Shane," Oliver kissed the back of her neck, "I know you like strange food, I'll go and get you whatever you want. I love you," He wished she realized she was pregnant. He wanted to know if she was actually pregnant. He would love to have another baby with her.

"Are you sure? Shane asked, a bit surprised and as he nodded her head she said, "Alright I'll clean up the house."

'No," Oliver shook her head as he began changing Lucas, "I want you to rest up today. I don't want you to get sicker.

"Oliver!" Shane exclaimed, "I told you I feel better. There's a lot we need to do today. So why aren't you letting me help? Look. I understand you're protective of me and you love me and you're a true gentleman. I love you but sometimes you smother my independence. All of this housework that needs to be don. Both of us need to be doing it!"

"Shane," Oliver put a finger to his lips, "Let the boys sleep."

"Ugh!" Shane exclaimed as she marched out of the room and back downstairs. A few minutes later Oliver followed her, "Tell me what's going on?" She demamnded, "What are you trying to do?"

"Shane, this really isn't any of my concern. I think that you should just rest alright?"

"Oliver" Shane exclaimed, "Just tell me what you're thinking! I'm not in the mood to play this word game with you."

Oliver didn't want het to get any more upset so he decided to tell her, "I think it's very possible you may be pregnant. Your mood swings and food cravings today and even yesterday have led me to believe that. I think also that your monthly is late," He added as he deeply blushed.

"How do you even know when I have my period!" Shane was embarrassed but Oliver was right her period was late. She was concerned because what he was saying seemed to make sense. "Okay, I'll go and get a pregnant test.

Almost an hour later Shane was staring at the pregnancy test. She had turned it upside down as she was afraid of the results. Lucas and Matthew were still so young. Having three young children would be hard to deal with. She knew that she and Oliver wanted more children but she thought this was to soon for her to be pregnant again. Sighing she turned over the test and let out a gasp and then a cry as she saw that the test was positive. She collapsed onto the floor crying, she was feeling so many different things she felt dizzy and nauseas she just barely leaned over the toilet before throwing up.

"Come here my Love," Oliver walked into the washroom and held out his hand to help her up, he gently cleaned her face off and then pulled her into his arms and ribbed her back. "I live you so much. I love our baby, you have no idea how happy you've made me," He kissed the side of her head, "I know it'll be hard with Lucas and Matthew being so young. I think though that God trusts us to look after three beautiful children. He's giving us an amazing gift. I can't wait to see you grow with out baby, a baby our love created."

"Oh Oliver," Shane sobbed, "I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry. I don't know how we're going to be able to handle three young children. Lucas is so much work already, I'm not sure-"

"Ssh," Oliver placed a gentle kiss on her lips; he placed a hand over her still flat stomach. "I'll keep you and our baby safe. You go and rest and I'll get you and our baby whatever you want to eat."

"Oliver, you need to let me do something.

"When Lucas and Matthew wake up you can play with them. I don't want you to cook dinner or lifting them up. Not until you're past the time that you could miscarry," He kissed her cheek, "I know you're so independence Shane but I love you so much. I could never live with what it would do to you if you miscarry. I'm here to help you and so is my father and Rita and Norman."

"I love how much you love us Oliver," Shane kissed him, "I'll try to rest. I'll make an OGBYN appointment. Then we can tell everyone. I think your father will be very happy to have another grandchild to spoil."

"Yes I think so," Oliver agreed.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So Shane and Oliver are having another baby. How do you think that'll go over.

 **Up Next:** Lucas and Matthew start walking more then a few steps. Meanwhile Dale and her fiancé have a star and doe for their upcoming wedding. Will Matthew and Lucas steal the spotlight?


	11. One Saturday

**A\N:** So after I wrote the last chapter I realized Stag and Does are a Canadian only pre-wedding thing. So I decided to change the focus of this chapter. It does have some of the same ideas but is is defiantly changed. I hope you like it anyways. As always a huge thank you my POstable best friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Shane slowly ate the salt crackers and rubbed her stomach. She had been up since two o'clock with morning sickness. At six o'clock the twins had woken up. Oliver, who had wanted Shane to rest as long as she could got up with the twins. It was now almost noon and as much as Shane wanted to go back to sleep she knew she had to get up. Dale and her fiancée Anthony were coming over with the flower girl Valentina. Dale had never had many female friends and she and Shane had become close over the years. As such Dale had made Shane her maid of honour, at fist Shane had been delighted at the request but now, now that she was pregnant she was worried. She would be eight and a half month pregnant for the wedding and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Shane got changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Walking down the stairs she developed a huge smile on her face. She could hear both of her son's laughing and babbling. It was at times like this that all of the morning sickness was worth it. She was so excited to be pregnant with Oliver's baby again.

"Shane," Oliver stood up and walked over to Shane as she walked into the family room, he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, "How're you feeling?"

"Still a little nauseous but I'll be alright," Shane looked at Matthew and Lucas playing, "How're they doing?" She walked over to pick up Lucas but Oliver objected.

"Love I don't-"

"Oliver!" Shane took Lucas into her arms and turned around, "I know you're only trying to protect me but we have two toddlers. I need to be able to pick them up carry them and lift them onto the change table. I promise I'll be as careful as I can but this is the reality," Shane turned to look at him seriously.

Oliver knew Shane was right, still though he couldn't help but be worried about her. He knew that during the first three months especially the risk of a miscarriage was high. He didn't think he or Shane would ever be able to get over something like that happening. He wasn't worried about his own feelings though, he was worried about Shane. Shane who tried so hard to be tough and strong, but who kept all of her feelings on the inside. Having a miscarriage would ear away at her slowly and watching that happen would be torture for Oliver.

"I'm sorry my love, I just want to make sure you're both okay," He kissed her on her lips and then touched her still flat stomach. "I'm so sorry you're feeling so sick. I took it upon myself to remove any food that you didn't like in the previous pregnancy. And I made some food for when Dale and Anthony arrived."

"You're so good to me," Shane kissed him again.

"You deserve it," Oliver gave her another kiss on the lips. He then took Lucas out of her hands and threw him up in the air and caught him. This caused Lucas to laugh hysterically. Oliver loved making Lucas laugh, as his laugh was so much like Shane's.

Oliver couldn't be happier that he and Shane were going to have another baby. He prayed to God in thanks about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful family. He hoped this time for a daughter though, one that looked like Shane, with her blonde hair and independent personality. He knew if they did have a daughter, and she was like Shane he'd have a very hard time saying no to her.

As Shane and Dale began to discuss wedding plans Oliver and Anthony worked on getting to know each other more. Oliver was going to be a groomsmen and so Anthony wanted to get o know him betting before the wedding. All four adults though were keeping a close eye on Lucas, Matthew and one and a half year old Valentina. Valentina was one of Anthony's nieces and she was going to be the flower girl for the wedding. Matthew and Lucas hadn't had much exposure to other children, which was one of the reasons they were starting daycare the upcoming Tuesday. Especially with the new baby coming Shane and Oliver were interested to see how they reacted.

Valentina was used to children both younger and older then she was as she had lots of cousins on both sides of her family. She was used to having other children around and she wasn't shy at all. She saw a toy close to where Lucas was playing and stood up and began to walk over to it, she reached for the toy but Lucas reached out and bit her on the arm. She began to scream, tears escaping from her brown eyes at a fast pace.

"Lucas!" Shane gasped horrified as she saw the bite mark on Valentine's arm, "No biting," She looked at her son and frowned. She picked Lucas up and put him into the playpen ignoring his screams of anger. "I'm so sorry he did that," Shane apologised to Anthony who was now holding his niece, "Let me get her an ice pack," She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a child friendly ice pack.

"Thanks," Anthony took the ice pack and kept soothing his niece, "No need to apologise she has four older brothers and she can bite too. Her parents will understand," He assured her. "I'm surprised she didn't do something back to him actually.

"Mama," Matthew held up Valentina's favourite doll and blanket to Shane, "Sad?" He looked at Valentina.

"Yes, Valentina's sad," Shane took the items from her son, "Matthew that was very nice of you."

As Valentina took her toys she looked down at Matthew, "Kissy?" She requested, Anthony put her on the ground and she kissed Matthew on the lips.

"Valentina, kiss on the cheek remember," Anthony tried to hide in his laughter.

"That's very adorable," Shane, grinned, "Matthew is Valentina your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Valentina answered for Matthew, she took his hand and led him over to play with some of her toys.

"We really must get the biting under control," Oliver spoke as he lifted Lucas out of the play pen as he had stopped crying, "We should buy some books about biting and-'

"Or we can just look it up online," Shane suggested, "I bet some of the parenting aps I have on my phone have some good advice."

Even though Oliver used the phone Shane had gotten for him he still didn't understand a lot about it. He especially did not understand the purpose of downloading apps. To him they just speared like something you used so you didn't have to think too much about doing something.

"Da," Lucas babbled reaching out for Dale. Dale took him into her arms and grinned at him happily, "If I give you a colouring book would you colour outside the lines?" She inquired, citing the differences between Shane and Oliver she had mentioned to the couple a few years ago.

"Right now he'd probably eat it, but I suppose late he'd probably colour outside the lines," Shane responded. She looked at how content her son was and laughed, "Is Auntie Dale your favourite person?"

Lucas placed a kiss on Dale's cheek and held onto her tightly. "Wee-oh," He babbled repeatedly.

"I think that's a yes," Shane laughed.

Oliver and Shane had a few hours after Dale, Anthony and Valentina left before Joe arrived for dinner. In that time as much a Shane had wanted to help prepare dinner Oliver wouldn't let her do anything. He even put the boys in their high chairs with toys to keep them occupied while he cooked. He said that way Shane would be able to complexly relax.

As much as she wanted to Shane tried to relax. She really did but she was far to stressed out. She was worried about the boys starting daycare and about her pregnancy, it was hard enough the first time working and being pregnant. Working, being pregnant and having two toddlers would be a whole other level of exhaustion. She was very glad that she was going to have lots of support. Of course she had Oliver to help her out, he was amazing, she had Rita and Norman and Joe to help too. This time though she'd have her mother around, that would be huge for her. When she was pregnant with the twins she missed having her mother close by, this time her mother would be able to help her go baby shopping and look after the twins. She was looking forward to that.

"Come and taste this my love, see if it's spicy enough for you," Oliver said as Shane walked into the kitchen. He ha made two different kind of pasta sauce knowing Shane likes her's extra spicy especially when she was pregnant.

Shane took a bite of the sauce and grinned, "This is the only thing I've been able to keep down all day. How did you know I'd want this before I did?" She looked at her husband in amazement she would never be able to believe how lucky she was to have him in her life.

Oliver blushed and pulled her into a quick kiss, "You make me so happy my love. I am so fortunate to have you and three beautiful children," He placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. He then looked at Lucas and Matthew in the high chairs. Lucas was playing with his favourite toy police car and Matthew was pushing the buttons on a toddler musical guitar Joe had recently bought him.

"I see you're all ready for Grandpa," Shane grinned at Matthew and smiled as she saw the boys t-shirts that said 'I'm a big brother' on it. Shane and Oliver had bought them a few sizes bigger so they looked huge but they wanted them to last until the new baby was at least born. "And here he is now?" Shane grinned as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Let's go tell Grandpa the good news," Shane began to take Matthew out of his high chair.

"Shane, Shane," Oliver turned down the stove and rushed over to the high chairs, "Let me do this and carry them. Dinner is almost complete anyways."

Shane signed but let Oliver so as he wished, she knew now was not the time to argue with him again about this. She followed Oliver toward the front door. Even before Joe greeted them he saw the boy's t-shirts.

"I'm nine weeks pregnant. By due date is September 3rd," Shane informed her father in-law before he could ask any questions. "I had my first OBGYN appointment yesterday."

"That's fantastic," Joe grinned happily. He hugged her and then looked at Matthew and Lucas, "Are you boys ready to be big brothers? We'll have to practice some things big brothers do," Joe told them. He was the oldest of four children; he had two younger brothers and a younger sister.

"Yes that would probably be good, and hopefully daycare will help them get used to other children being around. Although today with the little flower girl for Dale's wedding went alright," Shane explained. "The only incident was Lucas biting Valentina. That's something we need to work on. Matthew was so sweet with her though they played nicely together."

"Well that's good then, Joe nodded his head, "But the biting is something that'll hopefully stop, as he gets a bit older," He followed Oliver and Shane into the kitchen.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please remember to review.

 **Up Next:** Matthew and Lucas' first day of daycare.


	12. First Day at Daycare

**A\N:** Thank you so much for everyone on Twitter who has helped and supported me in regards to this story. It means so much to me, an extra special thank you to my friends on Twitter who help me brainstorm and to my new beta reader.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Matthew and Lucas' new daycare had suggested to Shane and Oliver that they put the boys name on things like clothes, toys and Sippy cups that would be coming to daycare. Oliver had thought that was a great idea so he had made up labels for each of the boys and put them on almost every piece of clothing they had. He also picked up some reusable Ziploc bags and packed up outfits in them and put them in the boy's new backpacks for extra clothes. In the backpacks were a blanket, sleep toys and a soother all labelled with their name as well. In Matthew's backpack Shane and put some food he would eat when he didn't want to eat the lunch the daycare provided. Oliver had finished packing up the bags on Monday night and had put key chain name labels on the bags as to not get them mixed up. By Tuesday morning they were all ready to go by the door along with a bag filled with diapers and wipes for each boy. This was important as Shane had been getting petty bad morning sickness and so Oliver was getting the boys up and ready and fed for the day. He was happy that he was able to get Matthew to eat a little bit of cereal, as he knew that he probably wouldn't eat at the daycare. Matthew was the one he and Shane were both more worried about as he had separation anxiety if he wasn't with either of them or Joe. Even with Norman and Rita he got a little anxious at times. Lucas loved everyone so he would be fine with the teachers and other children; he had a knack for getting into trouble though.

"Oliver," Shane rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as she watched her husband struggle to hold onto boy boys and their backpacks. "I can at least take the bags," She said.

"Gah!" Lucas squirmed and struggled to get to the ground and walk. Finally Oliver placed him on the ground and Shane took his backpack and held his hand as Lucas walked towards the daycare. He grinned at all of the older children and parents as well.

"Okay," Shane promised herself she wasn't going to get to upset when dropping the boys off at daycare. She didn't want them seeing her upset, as that might make them upset. She knew this was what they needed but it was still hard, "Hormones," She shook her head as she began to cry.

"It'll be okay Love," Oliver gently touched her hand. He let her put in the passcode for the door and then walk into the centre. It was just after eight and the hallways were busy with other parents dropping off. They walked to Lucas' classroom first knowing he'd be the easiest one to leave.

"Oh look at that Lucas," Shane lifted Lucas up, "Look that's your name and picture," She showed him the name and picture on the cubby. "This is where we put your backpack." She placed the backpack on the hook and took off his coat and hat and mittens and placed them in the cubby as well. She then let Lucas walk take a few steps towards the door. Shane opened the door and immediately she saw a young girl run up to her.

"Hi!" The girl waved happily.

"Oh that's Madison our greeter," a teacher smiled, "Hi, Lucas, do you remember me. I'm Miss Kristen. Kristen walked towards Lucas and knelt down beside him.

"Tuck!" Lucas plopped down on the floor and crawled over to where he saw a fire truck. He began to play with it and babble happily.

"Lu!" Matthew began to cry in Oliver's arms as he fought to go down to play with his brother.

"I'm sorry son. You're going to another classroom," Oliver attempted to stay strong. It had been Shane who had been the one who had said separating the boys would be for their benefit and although Oliver agreed he did have a hard time with it as well. Having them together would have benefited Matthew, but as Shane pointed out they both needed to grow on their own, especially as they were at times very different.

"Here are his diapers and wipes. He has extra clothes in his backpack along with a soother and his sleep toys. Everything is labeled," Shane, explained, "My husband is very organized," She let out a little laugh. "Lucas can say a few words, he loves police car and fire trucks and anything where he can be active. He has a talent for getting into trouble and he has bitten before," Shane walked over to Lucas and picked him up, "You be a good boy, Mommy, Daddy and Matthew will see you later," She kissed his cheek and then carried him over to Oliver, so he could say goodbye.

"At nine o'clock we take some of the older ones for a walk in a stroller. Is that something you think Lucas would like? He only naps once a day right?"

"Lucas would absolutely love that. And yes he only has one nap," Oliver spoke up, "He has his coat and hat and mittens in his cubby. He definably has a love of the outdoors and more recently animals.

"Well then we'll take him for our walk," Kristen smiled,

"You be a good boy. Be nice to your new friends and listen to your teachers," Oliver kissed his son's cheek as Shane put him on the ground they watched as he went back to playing.

As Shane and Oliver left they waited a few seconds to see if he'd start to cry but he didn't.

"Well he seems alright," Shane admitted, as she looked at Matthew, "Him on the other hand," She sighed, "Are you ready?" She felt herself about to cry again, "I hate seeing them cry."

"I know, so do I," Oliver pulled her close and kissed the side of her head, "We both know though this is what's best for them. This will help them grow and learn."

"Yeah," Shane nodded her head. She and Oliver then walked to Matthew's classroom. They again saw his picture and name on a cubby and put his backpack and outdoor clothes on a hook.

"Hi," A teacher stood up and walked towards the door as it opened, "We met briefly on one of your play visits. My name is Karen."

"Hi, it's a pleasure it see you again," Oliver shook her hand, "This is my wife Shane and this is Matthew," He said, although Matthew was snuggled closely into Oliver's arms. "He may be a bit emotional today. He's unsure about new surroundings and people. We also brought some food from home for him as he can be a bit of a picky eater."

"No problem," Karen took the bag Shane offered her, "We can certainly make sure he gets something to eat. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think we learnt a lot at the play visits and tour," Shane looked around the room. Noting the differences yet similarities to the room Lucas was in, "Matthew's twin brother is in a room down the hall so we just dropped him off."

"Yes, yes I remember," Karen smiled, she reached out to take Matthew but he started to scream.

"Matthew," Oliver looked at him, "I know you're scared but remember God is watching over you. He trusts your new teachers t look after you and so do Mommy and Daddy."

"No," Matthew shook his head.

"Here baby," Shane offered him a soother, she put it in his mouth and then clipped it to his outfit, "Matthew hates dirt of any kind, he doesn't like getting dirty. We'd like him to learn he can't get changed over a simple spill. I know that may be asking a lot as he'll cry but.."

"My son is the same way," Karen assured them, "He's five now and still doesn't like to get to dirty but he is getting a little better. I think Matthew and I are going to become good friends. I think I remember you like books right? And music," She took Matthew from Oliver.

"He loves music," Shane grinned, happy that his new teachers seemed to know him so well already, "His favourite toys are musical instruments and he loves hearing people singing."

"Well we can certainly do that," Karen smiled.

"Mama! Dada!" Matthew cried loudly, "Mama! Dada!" He squirmed and moved to get to them,

"Mommy and Daddy will be back later," Shane hugged and kissed Matthew, "I love you so much."

Matthew continued to protest as Oliver kissed him goodbye. Knowing that if they stayed it would just make Matthew even more upset they left.

"Do you think it's to late to go back and get him?" Shane hated hearing Matthew cry for her. "Maybe he's not ready for daycare. I mean you…."

"Yes. I was always nervous and scared at school," Oliver nodded his head, "But I want Matthew to get out more in the world. Like you and my father keep telling me I need to try new things, maybe Matthew will be okay at that when he gets older.

"No chance," Shane laughed as she shook her head, "Matthew is already on his way to becoming the next Oliver O'Toole. I don't think there is anything wrong with that. You are kind and chivalrous and a great dancer and I know you're helping Matthew and Lucas become very good men. I hope this one is a little girl though," She put her hands on her abdomen,

"Me too," Oliver gave her a quick kiss as he opened the passenger door for her, "One with blonde hair and who's stubborn and sneaky."

"Gee, I wonder who that reminds you of," Shane returned the kiss.

* * *

Since most food smells were bothering Shane she decided to stay in on her lunch hour. She was running a search for a missing letter and she only felt like eating a little bit of a salad she's made from random ingredients she'd found in the kitchen. It consisted of lettuce, tuna, strawberry's hot sauce and cucumbers and ranch sauce and ketchup as well. As she ate she was glad to see that she'd gotten notifications from the daycare centre's app. The centre had an app that they used to communicate with patents and caregivers through the app they could post a paragraph on this child's day as well as on how the ate for and what their diaper changes ahd been. The app also allowed for pictures and Shane was currently looking at probably the cutest one she'd ever seen of Matthew.

"Oliver," She took a bite out her salad ahd stood up holding her phone, "You have to see this picture," She stood up and walked over to her husband's desk, "She handed over the phone and showed Oliver the picture.

"Well that certainly makes him look like a musician," Oliver observed the picture in which Matthew was sitting on a chair holding a full size guitar and actually trying to figure out how to play it, "What were the circumstances that led to this?" He wondered.

"One of the teachers messaged saying that they have a musician come in once every two weeks for the toddler and preschool rooms. Matthew heard the music and started to get so excited they took him and some of the other babies over. He crawled right over to the musician and started touching the guitar and playing with all of the instruments. The musician took a liking to him and used him as an assistant.

"Well," Oliver grinned quite happy that his son seemed to be having a better day then when they'd left him, "My father is certainly going to love that story. "Did you send him the picture? Or is he registered for this app thing too?"

"He wanted to get updates," Shane sighed, "You know they do use updates when the children are sleeping. So they don't take anytime away from the children. Plus this makes me feel better knowing Matthew isn't crying all day. I like knowing how the boys are doing. Even though I know I could get that information at pick up.

"Well I may not see the value of this app," Oliver waved his hands as if making a point, "I'm glad it eases your anxiety my dear," He kissed her, "Now are you finished eating your lunch?"

"Why?" Shane wondered then smirked, "This is an extra weird salad. I am not finished eating it. And you know what? She looked at him, "My eating all of these weird foods is partly your fault. I'm pregnant and-"

"Sorry," Oliver raised his hands not wanting to start an argument with his wife, "Just-" But then as he saw she started to cry he felt even worse, "Shane I did not mean to hurt you I-"

" No," Shane shook her head, "It's not that. I'm just glad the boys are having a good day at daycare. Eventually I want them there full-time but that makes me feel like a bad mother. I'm not going to be able to handle them and another baby, or even when I'm pregnant," She sobbed, "Like tonight and every Tuesday when you have choir practice or-"

"I'm sure my father would be more then happy to come over and assist you on Tuesday night's," Oliver rubbed her back, "As for everything else we'll figure all of this out," He wiped away her tears, "I love you Shane. Let me know what I can do."

Shane leaned into him and tried to take a few breaths, "I'll ask Rita to come over for a few hours tonight. Maybe we can do that when you're at choir practice every week. I think we use your Dad too much. When my Mom moves here next week she'll just be a half an hour away.

"Yes I know that'll help you a lot," Oliver was glad she was starting to feel better, "And if you're feeling up to it maybe on some Saturday nights we can let your mother babysit and we can go out, or she can take them for the night and we can stay in."

"Uhm," Shane nodded, "The second option sounds good. Especially in a few months when the boys can run and I'm eight months pregnant. That won't be much fun."

"Like I said we'll figure it out," Oliver kissed her again.

"Thank you Oliver," Shane was now feeling a bit better, "For being the best husband and father in the world." She would always be amazed at how lucky she was to have Oliver as her husband. Even when she was so stressed out and anxious he always knew just how to calm her down.

* * *

"So Lucas decided that the water table was a bathtub today and started splashing around in it. He got himself and other children wet. Then he threw a fit when the teachers tried to dress him in clean clothes. He went through all his extra outfits today." Shane explained to Rita as they sat down on the couch; Oliver had left for his choir practice a while ago and the twins were already asleep, now the two friends were just catching up. Even though they worked together they always seemed too busy to talk, even on weekends. "One because of the water table, the other when he decided to dump not one but two bowls of soup on himself and the third when he put his entire head in paint and then got himself covered."

"Oh," Rita had to laugh a little at the babies' antics. Lucas was always managing to get himself into trouble but even this seemed like a lot for him, "Well that was a adventurous first day for him.

"I apologized when Oliver and I picked him up and explained I knew how sneaky he was. He just loves trouble but he's so smart. He gave them that smirk too, like he knew it was wrong," Shane explained, "Oh I'm not looking forward to this stage. I think right now I'd take Matthew's not eating. At least he only one through one outfit, I was actually very impressed, he seemed to have a better day then Lucas. Although Lucas apparently is already stealing the show in his room even though he's the youngest," Shane shook her head, "He already knows he can get attention at such a young age. I just want him to learn he can get attention for doing good things as well. The problem is we can't ignore the bad behaviour either. It's a catch-22."

Rita nodded her head as she listened to her best friend. She could certainly understand where Shane was coming from she could see how Lucas could easily think that doing bad things got him attention, "Oh," She changed the subject with a smile, "Stella loved seeing Matthew in her classroom when he came in for the music presentation. She was so proud of herself that she got him to sit nicely beside her after he touched all of the instruments. She told her teachers he was in baby daycare and was her cousin. "

"Oh that's adorable," Shane, grinned happily, "Stella really is so good with Matthew and Lucas. She'd such a great girl. I can't believe she's almost three."

"Neither can I," Rita agreed, "Norman and I are hopefully going to adopt an older child soon. We talked to Stella about how some children didn't have 'Mommy's' and 'Daddy's and how it was important we help. She seemed to understand."

"That's so good that you're doing that," Shane smiled at her friend she then couldn't hold in a yawn. She was getting tired but was enjoying talking to Rita.

"I think I should go," Rita offered her a knowing look, "You need your sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Thanks for all of your help Rita," Shane walked with her friend to the door and gave her a hug. Soon after she then went upstairs and after checking on the boys went to bed.

* * *

Shane's morning sickness was particularly bad over the weekend and she hardly got any sleep on Friday night because she was feeling so nauseous. When she was up four times on Saturday morning feeling sick she had trouble getting back to sleep in between, this created for a very bad sleep routine. Oliver held back her hair the times she needed to throw up and was quick to offer her a drink of water. He sat up with her until she fell back asleep and insisted she stay in bed for Saturday to rest up.

Shane lasted until just before ten o'clock in the morning staying in bed. She was getting antsy and although she still felt sick she knew there was so much that needed to be done, dishes, laundry and looking after the boys the most important on the list. She walked into the family room and her heart warmed. Oliver was flat on his back with both Matthew and Lucas climbing on him, each boy giggling as Oliver tickled them.

"Mama!" Lucas yelled happily as he looked up and saw Shane, he stood and with wobbly steps managed to walk towards Shane.

"Lucas!" Shane lifted him up and hugged him tightly, "Mommy's so proud of you," She kissed his cheek. "You're walking all on your own." The boys had been improving on walking but neither one had walked more then a few steps without any help, that was until Lucas had.

"Oliver!" Shane beamed proudly, "Did you see that? Lucas walked over to me."

Oliver sat and looked at Lucas, "You did? That's fantastic. This is what we've been working on."

"Dada," Matthew sat up from Oliver's lap and walked the short distance over to his current favourite toy, the play guitar Joe had given him.

"I saw that," Oliver happily smiled, "So I guess it's official. They're walking. If you're feeling up to it, you can watch the boys while I finish baby proofing the house and installing more baby gates."

"Of course," Shane sat down on the floor, Lucas walking off to go and play, "Oliver," She suddenly began to get worried again, "You know this means they're going to be harder to catch now. They'll get better at walking and hiding. As I get bigger and-"

"Ssh," Oliver walked over to her and sat down beside her, he silenced her with a kiss, "You are carrying our precious baby. A baby our love created. I think that I can handle doing a little extra work when it comes to our sons," He kissed her again and looked at her, "You are so beautiful."

"Mama! Dada!" Lucas screamed for attention as he sat in his toy police car and pushed himself around the room.

"Oh are you a police officer, "Shane grinned, "What are you going to do?"

Lucas got out of the car and walked over to Oliver and wrapped his arms around his leg just as he was standing up.

"Lucas," Oliver looked down at his son, "I don't think this is what Mommy had in mind."

"No," Shane laughed, "He's putting you under arrest. He wants you to play with him."

"I don't find this amusing," Oliver responded although as he walked and Lucas laughed he began to reconsider. He did love making his son's happy, "Okay," Oliver picked Lucas up and threw him up in the air and caught him, "Daddy can play for a few minutes, Then I really need to make sure you can't get into any trouble. Or get into anything you shouldn't.

Lucas grinned up at his father. A look that Oliver knew very well, it was the mischievous grin he'd often seen on Shane when she was planning something he wouldn't approve of.

"Oh I think Mommy and Daddy are in for a world of surprises now that you can walk," Oliver didn't eve want to think of the situations or problems Lucas would get into now.

"I agree," Shane nodded her head as she went off to go and play with Matthew who had settled in the book area and was looking at the baby board books they had. Since he loved books so much and was so interested in them Shane and Oliver had bought a small toddler sized bookcase and soft pillows and baby chairs. So far it worked great for Matthew, and for Lucas for the very limited times he was actually calm enough to want to read.

Oliver took Lucas off to play with his toy cars across the room and half an hour later, decided to start off doing some chores. He figured that Shane may want to rest later in the day and wanted to give her that opportunity.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review.


	13. Understanding

**A\N** I'm so sorry this took so long to write . I really hop you think it was worth the wait. Once again a huge thank you to all of my friends on Twitter who helped me brainstorm ideas with and who read over scenes for me. Thank you so much :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Oliver had never seen a mess bigger then the one that was currently in his family room. Toys and books covered the floor, so much so that the carpet underneath was barely visible in some places. Looking at the mess made his stomach turn and the beginnings of a headache form. Placing the grocery bags he was carrying down he went into the family room stepping over the baby gate. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Lucas let out a loud cry as Matthew threw a toy drumstick at him, hitting him in the eye.

"Matthew," Oliver turned to look at the fourteen month old, "No throwing toys. No hitting your brother," He scolded. Since the boys were now toddlers and could understand more he had been reading toddler parenting books and trying to figure out the best ways to teach Matthew and Lucas how to behave. He did not like the way they were behaving, at times they seemed out of control.

"Lucas has been throwing toys at him all morning, this was bound to happen," Shane responded as she inspected Lucas' eye, "Just a little mark," She looked at her son, "Now will you leave your brother alone?" She asked.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Matthew and pushed him over. He then took the toy drum Matthew was playing with and attempted to throw it. However Shane took it out of his hands. He looked up at his mother and frowned, "No!" He screamed loudly as he tried to hit her.

"It's been like this all morning," Shane explained to Oliver, "The kitchen is a mess too. Matthew threw everything I tries to feed him and Lucas thought it was funny and copied him. Lucas won't stop going after Matthew. I've tried everything to distract him. I don't know if he understands its wrong or not so I'm not sure what to do. I've downloaded books and apps. When I get a second to myself I'll try and look something up."

Oliver suddenly felt guilty, this morning he'd offered to go grocer shopping as he didn't want Shane to have to carry the heavy bags. At that point the twins still hadn't have breakfast yet and with Shane's mother coming for a visit later, the grocery shopping couldn't wait. Oliver had assumed Shane would be okay with the twins for a few hours. Now he'd wished he taken at least one of them along.

"Shane, I am so sorry I-" Shane cut him off with a wave of her hand,

"It's not your fault Oliver. This is what toddlers do, especially young toddlers. When my Mom and I go out shopping I'll take Lucas. I think we should separate them for a while. I really hope them not knowing how to play together isn't because they're in different daycare rooms. Maybe we can ask for them to be in the same toddler room when they move up in September." Shane and Oliver had often wondered if separating the boys at daycare was indeed the right decision. There daycare experience had been different but mostly good and for the most part, they got along well with the other children in their classrooms. Even Lucas, who was usually awful to Matthew, was for the most part good a daycare. That left Shane and Oliver afraid they'd made a huge mistake separating the twins. Shane often worried they'd never learn to get along well.

"My dear we have a few months to think about that," Oliver walked over to her and rubbed her abdomen and then kissed her gently on the lips, "As for this afternoon you, my love deserve a nice afternoon with your mother. I'll look after the boys."

Shane smiled agansit his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Oliver grinned back, "After I put away all of the groceries I'll clean the kitchen and then work on cleaning up this room. Your mother should be here in two hours."

"Oliver, there is no point in cleaning the room with Lucas and Matthew here," Shane sighed, "My mom understands we have kids," When she saw her husband still look stressed she said, "I know you hate mess but the boys are walking now and they're going to play with different toys. As they get older we can slowly teach them how to clean up they're toys. Right now there are more important things we need to be worrying about. Like how to make Lucas stop throwing toys and getting Matthew to eat."

Oliver pursed his lips together before realizing Shane was right. As much as he did not like the mess he agreed they had more urgent things to deal with before teaching them how to clean up toys. Besides he knew they were still too young to understand the concept.

"Dada!" Matthew called out as attempted to put his toy guitar on a shelf that was too small.

"Here son," Oliver walked over and showed Matthew where the toy was stored. He then picked Matthew up and looked at him, "Why didn't you eat for Mommy? You like bread."

Matthew looked up at Oliver and made a face. He then snuggled quite happily into his embrace as if saying he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"You know he still barely eats at daycare, you and your father are the only ones he'll eat for usually," Shane explained as she sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if a part of him knows I don't really understand why he's so picky."

"Matthew and Lucas love you Shane," Oliver looked at her, "You're an amazing mother. I know you're scared and worried about what's going to happen when our daughter is born, so I'm I. But I promise you we'll figure it out together."

Shane couldn't help but smile; Oliver always knew the right things to say to make her feel better. He was an amazing man and she was always very fortunate to know that he was her husband and father to her children. Even though she'd be the first to admit that sometimes he got on her nerves she could never see herself not loving him, as the things that bugged her the most were some of his qualities that she loved the most. The best example being his need to protect her. She felt completely safe in knowing he loved her and would do anything for her. On the other hand his protectiveness drove her crazy, especially during this pregnant when he kept insisting she do as little work as possible, both and home and in the DLO. Shane was not one to ever want to sit and do nothing and she felt as though he was crushing her spirit almost. She didn't quite know how to bring it up again though as she felt as if she'd told him she was okay so many times. She didn't know how to make him understand what he was doing wasn't helping her, only making her more stressed out.

Two hours later her mother arrived to take her out clothes shopping. Most of Shane's maternity clothes she already had were to big for her now, plus her mother wanted to buy some things for her. Shane had tried to tell her she didn't need to do that but she knew her mother felt guilty for living so far away when she was pregnant before. Now that she was living closer she wanted to make it up to her.

"Mom you really didn't have to buy the boys any toys," Shane said after giving her mother a hug, "We already have so many toys in the basement that we haven't opened. We really need to switch out some toys but we don't have time."

"Well I got them each a toy I think appeals to their personalities. You know how I love looking for the perfect gifts," Caroline explained as she sat down on one of the couches in the family room and opened up the two large bags. "This is for Lucas," She pulled out a box from the bag.

"Oh Lucas!" Shane grinned, "This is great, this has balls you can kick and throw," Shane looked at the toddler soccer net and basketball net combination toy. "Maybe we can put this outside. I don't think Daddy would like it very much if you threw balls in the house."

Oliver smirked at how well his wife knew him, "Yes, I think that should be an outdoor toy."

"Now I know Matthew has every musical toy for babies but I don't think he has this, it just got released." Caroline pulled out a box. "It's a dancing and singing robot that can respond to a child's movement. Matthew is so musical already this would be perfect for him."

"Yes, I think he'll love this," Shane grinned happily at her mother, "Now," she looked at Lucas "Do you want to come shopping with Mommy and Grandma?"

"No!" Lucas responded and he ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"My dear," Oliver looked at her, "You go and have a wonderful afternoon with your mother. You deserve it. The boys and I will be alright here."

Shane bit her lip; she knew how challenging the boys could be. She had no doubt Oliver could handle them. Still, though she wanted to help.

"We'll be fine," Oliver walked over to Shane and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "You deserve a break."

Shane kissed him back, her hormones telling her she needed more then just a kiss. She knew though that with two busy toddlers they wouldn't have the time for that. "I love you."

"I love you two," Oliver looked at her and then gave her another kiss. He'd be forever thankful that she had been transferred into the DLO by mistake.

* * *

"Oliver," Shane looked perplexed as he closed and locked the door after Joe had just left. It was Monday night and Joe had just left after looking after the boys for the day. "Why did you tell your father _you'd_ be going away for a week?" She asked, putting emphasis of the word 'you'd'

"My Love," Oliver took Matthew and Lucas back into the family room and behind the baby gates. "You heard what Dr. Shore said yesterday. You're blood pressure is high and that could become a problem for you and the baby. I think it would be better if you stayed here instead of coming with Rita, Norman and I."

"Oliver," Shane crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't think being here alone with Matthew and Lucas is going to help me. I know you're worried but I am stressed out right now. I helped find Amy and I want to be there when we deliver her mother's letters to her. You know her story meant so much to me."

"Yes I know," Oliver presses soft kisses to her fingers, "But I care to much about you and our baby to allow you to go."

"Allow me!" Shane stepped back and raised her voice "I hate to tell you this Oliver but this is the 21st century! If you think you own me and can tell me what to do-" Shane shook with anger "I can't talk to you right now!" She turned around and walked out of the house and shut the door.

The next morning as Oliver got ready to leave things between he and Shane were as tense as they'd ever been. The previous night, he'd slept on the couch as he knew she needed some alone regards to their argument He wanted to tell her what he meant to say, but didn't want to upset her further. He did not think he could ever tell her what to do, in his experience no one could tell Shane what to do. Her fierce independence was one of the things he loved most about her. For her to think he thought otherwise made his heart heavy. He prayed they'd be able to work through this fight and become stronger because of it. Putting his bags by the front door he walked into the living room where Shane was playing with the boys.

He lifted both boys into his arms and kissed them, "You be good boys for Mommy," He told them as he gave them one last kiss each before setting them back down on the ground.

"Bye," Shane waved distractedly at her husband as she went back to playing with Lucas. She knew they had a lot to talk about but she still wasn't ready t do it with a clear head. She hoped after a week away things would become clearer.

"Bye," Oliver waved and then left the house.

"Alright," Shane stood up and looked at the two laundry baskets that needed to be folded, "You boys play nicely and let Mommy fold some laundry," She hoped they'd listen and be distracted by their toys. Lately one of Lucas' favourite things to do was throw items Shane had already folded. That usually meant the process of folding laundry took Shane thee times as long as it normally would. Today she found was unfortunately today no different and by the time she needed to start getting the boys lunch ready Lucas had decided to thro out everything in one of the laundry baskets making an even bigger mess.

"It's just me Shane!" Joe called as he used his key to walk into the house; "I came by to-" He stopped as he saw the mess of clothes and a laughing Lucas.

"Grapa!" Matthew and Lucas both stopped what they were doing and ran up to Joe as fast as they could. As Joe picked both of his grandsons up they each began to talk with a mixture of actual words and babble.

"I can see you didn't let Mommy get much work done this morning," Joe observed, "Why don't we go make some lunch for everyone. I have a recipe I think even you'll like," He looked right at Matthew.

"No," The toddler shook his head.

"No," Joe laughed, "I'm not sure I like that word. You need to eat. Do you want to get sick?"

"I think he's already a little sick," Shane stood up, "He has a slight fever and he's been unusually cranky and miserable this morning. Their paediatrician said this could happen because he won't eat much. He doesn't have the strength to fight off infections. He eats baby food but I don't want to keep him on that. He needs more nutrition. The problem is there are so many foods he won't eat. How in the world did you manage with Oliver when he was a baby?"

"If I remember correctly, Oliver didn't start to become a picky eater until he was a little older. But even then he was on vitamin supplements, drove his mother crazy because she claimed we were giving in to his tantrums. But I wasn't about let him starve. I could see it was different then him just refusing food, it has to be with the senses and different textures of food," Joe began to explain, "But I did some research and found a recipe that seems to work with picky toddlers. Why don't I take the boys and let you actually get some work done?

"That would be great," Shane smiled with appreciation; "I don't know what Oliver told you about why I'm not going with him but..." She trailed off as she began picking up the clothes Lucas had thrown.

"He told me enough," Joe thought back to the conversation he'd had with his son only a few hours before as he stopped in for a talk before heading out to meet Rita and Norman, "I don't wan to get into the middle of it to much, just know that he loves you and he only ever wants to protect you.

"I know," Shane nodded, "It's that and a few other things but we'll talk when he gets back on Saturday night."

Joe nodded his head and then carried the twins into the kitchen where he kept them entertained as he cooked. Matthew ate at least one small serving of the meal, which for him was a good start. Lucas of course ate everything he was giving and gladly took seconds. Walking into the kitchen Shane felt a little better by the few things she was able to get done. She'd folded and sorted out all of the clothes in the laundry hamper and started a new load of laundry. She also cleaned up the family room a little and got out what the boys needed for their diaper changes before nap time, as well as what they needed for nap.

"Mama!" Matthew and Lucas both greeted her as they worked on eating banana's Joe had cut up for them. Or Lucas was eating and Matthew was throwing the food on the ground, his new way of saying he'd refuse to eat something.

"Matthew," Shane frowned, "No throwing food, leave it on the tray if you don't want it." She picked up the food and placed it back on the tray but Matthew began to cry loudly.

"Alright, lets get you to bed," Shane could tell he as getting tired. She cleaned him up and then lifted him out of his high chair, "I'm fine," She looked at Joe who was giving her the same concerned look Oliver often gave her.

"Right," Joe nodded, not wanting to get into an argument with his daughter in-law, "I'll let Lucas finish eating the bring him up to the bedroom."

"Okay," Shane nodded her head as she carried Matthew up to his and Lucas' bedroom.

* * *

On Thursday both Lucas and Matthew had bad colds and were very cranky. They'd hardly slept in two nights and were crying and not wanting to take their medication. Shane also had a little cold and even though she knew she could take Advil while pregnant didn't want to risk anything in regards to her baby. On Wednesday afternoon as Shane rocked both boys in her arms she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. Thinking it was nausea she didn't do anything about it. Within half an hour she was in more pain and she had to put the boys down. She was beside herself with worry; she didn't know what to do. She didn't think it was serious enough to call 9\11 but certainly didn't have the energy to take the boys with her to the hospital. With Joe away camping with his friends and her mother still living to far away she called Dale. She knew her friend had the day off to do some wedding planning but hoped she'd be able to come over.

Dale arrived twenty minutes later to find Shane lying on the couch crying and the twins crying from their playpen. She took a few minutes to survey the situation and figure out what to do first. She trusted Shane and knew if there had been any real problem, like bleeding she wouldn't hesitate to call an ambulance. However there was still a chance something was wring with the baby. Picking up both boys she walked over to Shane and looked at her, "Do you need to go to the hospital? I can stay here with the twins."

"No," Shane shook her head, then she stopped herself, "I'm not sure. I don't know what's going on. I'm not bleeding but...with this pain I just think there's something wrong. What if I hurt the baby? Oliver was right I shouldn't have been piking up the boys so much," She shook her head and cried, "I know I need to call my doctor but I can't...I don't know if I can take any bad news."

"I'll be here," Dale promised her, "But you know you need to call."

"Thanks," Shane offered Dale a small smile; she then picked up her phone and called her OBGYN. After explaining her symptoms and her activity over the past few days Shane was very glad to learn it didn't seem like anything serious. However her doctor warned her she really needed to de-stress and let other people pick up the boys and do all heavy lifting. She put her on bed rest and scheduled an extra appointment for the following week.

"Everything alright?" Dale asked, trying to judge her friends mood.

"I'm on bed rest. The doctor thinks if I don't rest up I could be putting the baby at risk," Shane explained, "The one week Oliver goes away..." She mumbled and trailed off.

"You're not going to call him?" Dale asked. She was surprised. Shane and Oliver were almost the perfect or model couple.

"He's been worried about me since we found out I was pregnant. Plus we had a big argument and I'd rather just tell him in person," Shane explained, "I know that'll just make him more angry that I didn't tell him right away but he's in another state. I don't want to worry him too much. He gets home on Saturday in the meantime my Mom can help me out."

"I'll stay the rest of the day," Dale told her, "Now you go back up to bed," She instructed, "Let me deal with the boys. It's much better then having to do last minunte wedding planning."

Shane wanted to argue but was much to tired, she nodded her head and went up to her room and fell asleep almost instantly. She was shocked when she woke up and discovered it was Friday morning. She had slept for almost twenty-four hours. Stretching she stood up and walked out of her bedroom. She had to admit her stomach pains had mostly gone away. Now her only problem has her head cold and plugged up sinus. As she walked downstairs she heard Lucas laugh a clear sign that he at least was feeling better. As she walked into the family room to see what was causing the laughter she grinned. Dale had him dressed in a police outfit and was driving him around the family room in a toddler sized police car. A birthday present now that he was older his toes touched the ground as he sat in it.

"Well I see you're feeling better," Shane grinned happily. "That's good."

"Yeah," Dale nodded her head in conformation, "Both boys woke up this morning with no fever. Lucas has been his normal self again this morning and baby Oliver has been extra Olivery," Dale chuckled at her made up word, "He wouldn't eat breakfast and he's been head first in baby Shakespeare books for fifteen minutes. I think he can actually read them. I got a cute picture of him sitting on the chair looking at the book, when he saw me with the phone he gave me Oliver's 'Dale put away your phone' look."

Shane laughed, "Yes, the older Matthew gets the more like Oliver he seems to become. I've noticed a few things as well."

"How're you doing?" Dale asked, "I made you a sandwich this morning and put it in the fridge. Even if you're not hungry you should try to eat something."

"I know," Shane nodded her head and sighed, "Thank you so much for everything you're doing. I'll call my mother and see if she can come by for the rest of the day."

"Shane, its not a problem," Dale assured her, "That's what friends do," She was about to say more when her cell phone dinged. She stopped pushing Lucas and looked at her work phone. "I have to go. A new lead just came in on a big case. Tell you what though; instead of calling your mother I have another know the Robertson's? Well their twelve-year-old daughter Hannah is just dying to come over and play with the twins. She's really good with kids and wants to be a preschool teacher or Kindergarten teacher. William has already told Oliver he and Chloe would help out anytime you two needed it."

Shane didn't know the Robertson's as well as Dale or Oliver did. William was in the choir and his wife on a bunch of committees and organizations through the church. Their daughter Hannah was in the children's choir and attended Sunday school as well. Shane had met the family a few events and they were very nice but she wasn't sure how she felt about this plan. She could just hear Oliver agreeing with Dale though and saying something about how it takes a village to raise a child, or this may get he more involved in the church.

"Okay," Shane nodded, "But won't Hannah be in school?"

"It's a Teacher Work day, so no school," Dale informed her; she began to send a text message to William. Within a few minutes he responded back saying they'd be there as soon as possible. "They're coming, I texted them the address. Are you okay until they come?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded, "Thanks again," She hugged her friend.

"Anytime," She walked over to give both boys a kiss on the head before gathering her things and heading out.

* * *

As Shane walked towards the door she could hear a girl, presumably Hanna talk excitedly. As soon as she opened it, Hannah peaked over her body and squealed happily as she saw Matthew and Lucas who were both at the baby gate.

"Lucas! Matthew!" She sprinted into the room, she went over to the baby gate and was about to step over it when she remembered she'd forgotten to say hello to Shane.

"Hannah Louise! You get back here and show that you have some manners," William told her.

"Sorry," Hannah walked back to Shane, "I'm so sorry Mrs. O'Toole."

Shane couldn't help but laugh a little, Dale wasn't kidding when she said the girl was exiled, "That's okay sweetheart. I'm sure the boys will love someone new to play with. Lucas is the one in the police outfit," She told the girl how to tell the twins apart, "Your parents and I will be in the room in a few minutes."

Hannah nodded her head and rushed off to go and play with the boys.

Chloe looked at Shane and could see she was tired and rundown, "Now, please don't take this the wrong way, as we don't know each other that well but I think you need to rest. You go and look after yourself. You just tell us what needs to be down and we'll do it. Hannah will be more then happy if we spend all day here and I can see that's what you need. Her older brother is out with his friends and he can stay at home on his own for awhile later on tonight if need be."

"Oh," Shane was a little surprised but then smiled, "I like your honesty. I couldn't ask you to do everything though. There's so much, laundry, dishes, kitchen needs to be cleaned, plus the boys are not entirely well behaved," Just as she said that however she heard both boys sequel with laughter. "Of course now they're being good," She stepped over to where the baby gate was and saw that Hannah had taken a book off the shelf along with a puppet and was acting out a story. "On the other hand it seems like the boys are in good hands. I think I will go and have a bath."

"Good for you," Chloe smiled at her as she began to walk into the kitchen.

An hour later when Shane returned downstairs she could hear the TV on. She turned into the living room and saw Matthew and Lucas snuggled up with Hannah. She was shocked that Matthew was already that close to her. Matthew was usually shy around new people especially when his parents weren't around. Shane was starting to get the feeling she wanted to keep Hannah around.

"I hope its okay Mrs. O'Toole, its just Veggietales," Hannah explained.

"No, no that's alright. Oliver has always mentioned he wanted them to watch that show, as they got older. I'm glad they like it. How have things been going?"

"Oh, well Lucas tried to bite Matthew so I thought maybe they needed to calm down. I loaded up Netflix. My dad said you had W-fi already on the TV. He said he remembered when you got it because Mr. O'Toole wasn't impressed,"

"No he wasn't," Shane chucked little remember how much she had to talk Oliver into getting a smart TV. "They really seem to love you."

"They're so adorable," Hannah, grinned, "I really do love them. I've had a lot of fun playing with them. Thanks for letting me come over Mrs. O'Toole."

"Oh you're very welcome," Shane grinned at her, "Are your parents in the kitchen?" As the pre-teen nodded her head Shane went to talk to her parents. Not only were they making the boys lunch but they were making something for dinner for her as well. She tried to help with something but they urged he to just sit down and relax. As she did so she realized she was now feeling almost all better. Having a little extra help really made all the difference. Getting an idea she knew Oliver would love she began discussing it with William and Chloe

* * *

"Shane," Oliver walked into the family room late on Saturday night. She was half asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake her, so he walked quietly into the room to cover her up with a blanket however his touch woke her up.

"Oliver," Shane sat up and pulled on his hands to get him to sit beside her, when he did she leaned into him, "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm going to tell you something and please don't get to angry," She then began to fill him in on what all had happened during the week. As she explained everything Oliver's hold on her only became more and more protective and when she was finished he kissed her.

"I'm so glad you had friends to help you my Dear, but never be afraid to tell me anything," He gently caressed her face, "I'm afraid though that I might have put you in that position. I am so sorry for what I said on Saturday. Please know I do not think I can tell you what to do, I know you're independent and I love you for it. I can see you hurting though and my Love I do want to help you. Although I realized to late I should have let you come along on the trip I have talked to your mother. She has agreed to watch the boys every Friday nights for us so we can have a nice quiet dinner out."

"That sounds wonderful," Shane sighed contently. "I did a lot of thinking over the week too and I realizes you were right. I do need some extra help. Hannah is going to come over on Tuesday nights when you're at choir practice and on Saturday's from elven-one to help us out so we can get some chores done or go grocery shopping. When she's older after she takes the babysitting course she'll be perfect to watch the kids. She's beyond amazing with the boys, she loves them so much and she's so good at keeping them entertained. She has jus as much energy as they do so she can keep up. I told her we'd pay her ten dollars each day. She tried to say no but I insisted,

"Yes, William always mentioned she was a very hyper, social girl. She's very sweet and well behaved as well. I'm glad she's able to help out."

"Oh and you'll be happy to know Chloe did convince me to join the woman's social group, she said there are a few young mothers in the group. So that's good.

"I'm so glad," Oliver stood up and gently pulled her up, "Lets get you to bed, you must be tired."

"No," Shane shook her head, she leaned up and whispered something in Oliver's ear that made him turn bright red, "It's perfectly safe by the way," She began kissing his neck and running her hands down his back.

Oliver tried to think straight so he could come up with something to say, "You know I'm more then happy to do anything you want, for any craving you have," He kissed her, "But lets go upstairs to the bedroom. I want you to be comfortable.

"Fine by me," Shane kissed him again and then smirked suggestively as she took off her t-shirt, "You coming?" She asked as she walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah," Oliver quickly followed after her.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter.


	14. Dale's Wedding

**A\N:** I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts. As always a huge thank you to all of my friends on Twitter for helping me out with this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Lucas looked around the park and his eyes saw so many things he would have fun with. There was the playground and then all the trees to explore. Unfortunately he needed to stay with his parents as he waited to be in pictures. The wedding ceremony for Dale and her new husband had been in the morning and now they were having pictures taken. Something that was on a schedule and already running late; As Lucas saw his 'aunt' pose with her new husband he managed to twist out of his father's arms and run to her. He ran around the photographer and smiled as he hid behind Dale's dress, his mischievous face just barely peaking out.

"Lucas Gabriel O'Toole!" Oliver frowned, he knew the boys were to young to understand the use of full names but Lucas had been on a bad behaviour streak all week. "This is not polite," He went to come and pick him up but Lucas giggled and started to run away again. Oliver was though, faster then Lucas and managed to pick him up.

"Daddy!" Lucas screamed angrily as he tried to get out of Oliver's hold, "Down! Daddy!"

"No," Oliver shook his head sternly, "You apologize to Auntie Dale and Uncle Anthony and to the photographer," Oliver instructed, "You know you need to wait patiently."

"I orrie," Lucas pouted a bit as he turned to look at the adult's, "I orrie."

"I think, if it's alright with everyone I'm going to start doing the pictures involving the children," The Photographer decided, he'd known the children had been getting board as a few mishaps caused the picture sessions to be delayed.

"Yes, I think that sounds good," Anthony nodded, "Come here Valentina," He called to his niece who was the flower girl, Do you want a picture with me and Zia Dale and Matthew and Lucas."

"Yes Matthew, no Lucas," The two year old shook her head, "Lucas be mean." She alluded to the number of times Lucas had, despite Valentina being older then him had in fact hurt her in some way.

"Yes, Lucas needs to learn how to be a bit nicer," Oliver finally placed Lucas back on the ground, "Now you stay here and listen to the photographer," Oliver told him. "You too Matthew," He reached out for his other son's hand as Shane brought him over.

In the end it took a few minutes but the photographer was able to get a few really good pictures of Lucas, Matthew and Valentina with Dale and Anthony. Shots of just Lucas and Matthew and Valentina as well as Valentina with the bridesmaids and Dale as well as pictures of Matthew and Lucas with the groomsmen were taken. After that the photographer offered to take family pictures of Valentina with her parents as well as Shane and Oliver with Matthew and Lucas. Valentina's parents agreed right away but Shane wasn't so sure of the idea. She wanted a family picture but wasn't quite sure she waned one when she was seven months pregnant.

"You go ahead and take a picture with the boys if you want," Shane looked at Oliver. "I'll do the bridesmaid pictures and a picture with Dale and a picture with you but-

"Shane," Oliver looked at her and kissed her gently on the cheek. He hated it when she had doubts about how beautiful she was, "You're so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I'm so in awe of you. You're pregnant and you look after Lucas and Matthew and you make everything look so easy."

Shane blushed a little bit, "I don't know about that," She put a hand on her stomach and smiled as she could feel her daughter moving around, "What do you think boys?" She looked at Matthew and Lucas who were standing beside her and Oliver, "You want to take a family picture?"

"Baby too?" Matthew asked looking up at his mother.

"Yeah," Shane laughed a little, "Your baby sister is going to be in the picture too."

"Yay!" Matthew smiled, "Now?"

"We need to wait until Valentina's finished with her pictures," Shane instructed, "Valentina is taking pictures with her older sister and brother. Are you looking forward to being a big brother?"

Oliver and Shane had tried to prepare Lucas and Matthew for the new baby the best they could. However as they were still so young it was hard for them to understand just how big of a change the baby would be. Both of the boys appeared to be excited but Matthew was more interested then Lucas was.

"Baby," Lucas pointed to Shane's stomach and grinned. "Siddy," He babbled happily.

"That's right the baby is going to be your baby sister," Shane told him.

After the boys had finished with their pictures Shane and Oliver had taken them across the street and back to the church to change them out of their suits and into regular clothes. They ahd been invited to the reception and they'd be other kids in attendance however Oliver and Shane didn't think it would be the best idea. They were the youngest children and the reception would run quite late, plus as Oliver had pointed out to Shane they deserved some time to themselves.

Rita and Norman had offered to watch them for the rest of the day and night and Shane and Oliver had thanked their friends and taken their offer. Since Shane and Oliver stull had pictures to take and needed to be in their outfits the friends had agreed to meet at the other end of the park where the pictures were taken. There was a huge children's play structure there so Lucas and Matthew would be able to run around and play.

Stella eyed her friends just before her patents did and went running up to them "Matthew! Lucas!" Stella ran excitedly over to her friends "Come and play!" The almost three year old ran to take their hands. She knew they couldn't walk as fast as she could so she slowed her pace as she approached. Matthew and Lucas eagerly went with her and she led them to a toddler friendly version of the park.

"So, how did they do at the wedding?" Rita asked Shane and Oliver, "I'm sure even if they did mess up it was adorable," She pointed out knowing Shane and Oliver were worried about Matthew and Lucas not wanting to walk down the aisle when they were supposed to.

"I guess they did alright," Oliver responded, "They walked down the aisle with the little flower girl nicely until Lucas decided he needed some the flowers. Valentina didn't like that idea so she tried to push Lucas away and Lucas attempted to hit her. It was quite fortunate that this all happened close to where Valentina's grandparents were sitting so they took Valentina to sit with them. During the actual ceremony when the pastor asked for any objections Lucas ran towards Dale yelling No."

"He didn't," Norman had to laugh at antics his godson always managed t get himself into, "What happened."

"Well I caught him but he wasn't happy. I decided it would be best to take him outside for the rest of the ceremony. He wasn't calmed down until he saw Dale, then he attempted to mess up the pictures with her and her new husband."

"Aw, Lucas has a crush that's adorable," Rita, grinned, "I know Dale is quite found of him."

"Why I'm not sure," Shane shook her head and sighed. She looked at the boys now happily playing and wished they could always be this happy and easy to deal with. "So, I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we have to get back for pictures. Everything's in their backpacks and baby bag," She motioned to the bags Oliver was carrying. "But I do want to ask one thing before we go. Did you hear back about that adoption?"

While looking at adopting children Rita and Norman had heard about a tragic story. Two siblings, ten and twelve years old had lost both of their parents in a horrible car crash. Since they didn't have any relative's and space in foster homes was limited they were being separated. Rita and Norman immediately enquired about taking in both children despite the warning the children were not doing well in the foster care system. The ten-year-old girl had stopped talking almost entirely and the twelve-year-old boy had started quite a few fights.

"Yes," Rita grinned happily, "We were approved. We officially take them in late August, just before the start of school. Their names are Rachel and Danny. Rachel will be going into grade four and Danny into grade six.

"Oh that's great," Shane hugged Rita; "I know you'll be able to make a difference for them. You can tell me more at work on Monday," She turned to Lucas and Matthew and began to walk towards them. "Boys," She caught their attention and smiled as they happily turned towards her, "Mommy and Daddy need to go now. You be good for Auntie Rita and Uncle Norman and play nicely with Stella." She bent down as much as she could and hugged and kissed them both.

"Yes, you be very good," Oliver lifted both Lucas and Matthew up, "Grandpa is going to pick you up tomorrow morning. I think he said he was going to take you hiking if you're good."

"Mud!" Lucas smiled as he thought of all of the mud and mess there was to get into on the hikes his grandfather took him on. "I good," He promised.

"Daddy!" Matthew whined, "No," He shook his head, "No!"

"Yes, I know you're not found of hikes but remember you can see all the birds you like," Oliver reminded his son, "Besides I think Grandpa and Mommy like it when we try new things,"

Matthew frowned again, he didn't like hikes and wasn't a big fan of trying to things. "No, He shook his head.

"Just try," Oliver kissed him and placed him on the ground, "Mommy and Daddy love you both, be good," He kissed Lucas and set him down on the ground. After making sure the boys were okay he and Shane then went back to the other side of the park for the pictures.

* * *

"How are you doing my Love," Oliver looked over at Shane, rather concerned. He knew that she was having a hard time walking in her shoes and her dress was to tight. Oliver knew though she was determined to have a good time at the reception. Now as dinner had ended and everyone was getting up to dance he followed her gaze over to where some of the children were dancing.

"Do you think we'll be able to raise three children? And do it right?" She asked as she attempted to keep her voice down and her tears at bay. "Especially with Matthew and Lucas and the baby being so close in age. The next five years are….Sometimes I just wish we could wave a wand and make them that age," She wordlessly motioned to the children dancing who were somewhere between six and eight. "But then I know I'd miss so many things. Matthew and Lucas are a handful but when they learn new words or information it just makes my heart glow. I can't wait to watch them learn new words and lean more information as the move to toddler rooms. And our daughter," She placed a hand over her abdomen "I'm so excited to meet her and hold her and feed her…I just want to be with her. Does any of this make sense?" She wondered. She looked back at Oliver and saw she was unable to read his facial expression.

Oliver gently took her hands in his and kissed them, "I agree with you, sometimes I do wish Matthew and Lucas were grown up but we get to witness them learn and grow and that's pretty incredible. When the new baby comes we will be busy but I want you to remember we have lots of help. Your mother is going to be staying with us for the first two weeks and my father has offered us help, plus Rita and Norman and your sister, Hannah and her parents." He kissed her hand again, "God is watching over us too and he knows that we can care and love three children. We'll teach them to love God and what the church teaches and whatever happens to always be kind."

Smiling Shane leaned in to kiss her husband again. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver grinned, happy he was able to alleviate her worries for at least a little while. "Do you feel up to dancing?" He asked as a slow song began playing.

"Always," Shane nodded her head and smiled as Oliver helped her up. She didn't know how many dances she'd be able to get through but she wanted to be able to enjoy as many as she could. Dancing with Oliver was one of her favourite things to do. Whenever they danced she always felt so close to him and so loved.

* * *

As Shane heard the front door open and then her son's voices she stood up and walked to investigate. "Oh," She tried not to laugh as she saw Lucas completely covered in dirt, "I can see why you're home early."

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "I didn't have any clothes that fit yet at my house and…." He trailed off, "Lucas saw a bug and decided he wanted to be like it so he crawled around on the ground after the bug. Then he found a mud puddle and well… I'll give him a bath and change him," Joe explained to his daughter in-law, "You just rest. How was the wedding? I heard Lucas caused quite a show."

"He did," Shane nodded, "He certainly loves Dale. If you want I can keep the boys down here we'll you help Oliver in the nursery. I'm not sure if he's even decided on a shade of pink yet," She took a deep breath, "He won't let me anywhere near the room."

"Mommy, Daddy mad!" Matthew looked at Lucas and pointed, "Dirt bad! Yucky!" He put his tongue out his mouth and frowned.

Joe sighed and looked at his grandson, "He screamed when I tried to take them on a hike, he wouldn't leave my arms. He did like watching the animals though I think. Although from a safe distance," He chuckled as he placed Matthew on the ground.

"Mommy book," Matthew walked over to Shane.

"Yes, we can look at books," Shane took her son's hand and led him back into the family room. For the next half an hour Shane sat reading books to Matthew.

"All better and ready to play," Joe returned a now cleaned Lucas to the family room As soon as he was on the floor Lucas went running around as fast as he could before he ran head first into a punch of pillows laughing.

"Hey, no running in the house," Joe lifted him back up, "You need to calm down. Why don't we go and get lunch ready?" He suggested, "What do you think Mommy and Matthew want to eat?"

"No!" Matthew looked up from his book and yelled, "No!"

"Yes. Auntie Rita texted me and said you didn't eat yesterday. You need to eat," Shane looked at her son. This picky eating thing was only getting worse as he got older and she'd do anything to get her son to eat. Lately he'd hardly eat anything, nit even Oliver or Joe could get him to eat.

"Let's see what we can come up with," Joe took Lucas into the kitchen to begin to get lunch ready. As Shane picked up Matthew she followed her father in-law, "How is Oliver doing?"

"Good. He's almost finished painting the room. Tomorrow we should be able to move the furniture to wherever you want it to go."

"Baby sidder," Matthew smiled as he kissed Shane's abdomen as she buckled him into his high chair.

"That's right," Shane nodded her head, "Your baby sister is growing and she's very excited to meet her two older brothers in two months." She then walked to the fridge to get out her latest craving yogurt and mustard together. As she poured the yogurt and mustard together Lucas clapped his hands and began to babble.

"I know kiddo," Shane poured some of the mixture into a toddler bowl and got out one of the boys spoons. She brought it over to Lucas' high chair and gave it to him.

"Lucas likes-" Joe wasn't quite sure how to bring up the fact that Lucas had been eating almost all of Shane's pregnancy cravings. This was something he knew Oliver and Shane argued about but in the end Oliver usually backed off not wanting Shane to get to upset. If Lucas wasn't getting sick, and he wasn't Joe didn't see anything wrong with it.

"He'll eat anything," Shane agreed, "It's Matthew who won't eat. I'm more worried about Matthew." She sat down at the table and began eating, "What are you going to make?" She wondered.

"I'm making a cottage cheese based pasta, it has onions mixed in it but I know Matthew ahs eaten cottage cheese in the past, I thought I'd try it.

"Once when Oliver was eating a bagel, he licked some off." Shane explained, "But if you think it'll work then go ahead, you and Oliver seem to understand his eating patterns better then me."

As Joe made the lunch Shane kept the boys busy in their high chairs with books and small toys. When the dish was almost ready Oliver walked into the kitchen much to the boys delight.

Oliver, who was somewhat covered in pink paint, washed his hands, kissed Shane on the lips and then lifted both Lucas and Matthew into his arms, "You're lucky boys Grandpa is making something Daddy used to love."

"You ate cottage cheese?" Shane eyed her husband somewhat shocked, "You hate almost all cheese."

"Cottage cheese was how I got him to eat most new foods. I just added a little cottage cheese and he was fine," Joe explained, "By the time he was seven he was eating most foods other kids his age ate. Of course he ahd foods he didn't like but everyone does. If Matthew likes this pasta, the cottage cheese truck might work for him too."

"Oh that would make me very happy," Shane smiled, "Are you going to at least try this?" She asked Matthew. She took away his toy drum he was playing with and put a bib on him. As Joe placed a small amount of the pasta in front of Matthew he grinned and used his fingers to eat it.

"Peese," He handed his empty bowl up.

Shane gladly took the bowl and kissed his forehead, "Good boy. Mommy's so happy."

Matthew smiled and watched as Shane go him more of the pasta. He again ate it all. "Yummy Ganpa!"

Joe nodded his head and smiled. He was very glad he was able to make something his grandson would eat. Hopefully now with the help of cottage cheese he'd be able to eat other foods. If he could do that Joe knew that would cause Shane and Oliver to have much less to worry about.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Shane gives birth to her and Oliver's daughter Julia Rose O'Toole.


	15. Julia Rose O'Toole

**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of my POstable friends on Twitter who helped me with this chapter and who gave me some ideas. I've been going through a lot lately so I'm so sorry this chapter took longer to update then usual.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything,

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Middle of September:**

"You up for some visitors?" Oliver peaked into Shane's hospital room. It was ten o'clock in the morning and Shane had given birth to their daughter Julia Rose O'Toole two hours ago. She'd been in labour for nearly nineteen hours. She was however very glad when her contractions had started as she was almost a week and a half past her due date and extremely uncomfortable.

Shane had just finished feeding Julia and the newborn was currently awake and happy. "Sure," She nodded her head. She smiled as she saw Oliver walk into the room first with a yellow rose. They had planted a new rose bush in the spring in honour of their daughter. Shane had said it would be nice to have a picture of Julia next to the rosebush every year on her birthday. "You remembered,"

"Of course," Oliver kissed her on the lips and then put the flower in a vase, "We can take some pictures later in the meantime…" He trailed off as Joe and Caroline entered the hospital room each carrying a twin.

"Baby sidder!" Lucas exclaimed excitedly he saw Julia. "Down grana?" He asked and Caroline placed him on the ground, he walked over to the bed and attempted to climb up.

Oliver lifted Lucas up and held him as he sat on the bed next to Shane. He and Shane both knew they needed to be careful to watch the twins around Julia. "Baby," Lucas reached out and touched Julia's face. He smiled as Julia locked eyes with him and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Good baby," He clapped.

"That was so nice Lucas," Shane praised, "You were very gentle. Mommy and Daddy are so happy; you're such a big boy. You're a big brother now," Shane was shocked that Lucas had reacted so well to Julia. She was sure he'd be jealous but she was beyond pleases with his first meeting with his new sister.

"Matthew, do you want to meet your new sister?" Shane asked her son who was so far staying in Joe's arms.

"No," Matthew shook his head and frowned, "Baby go." He was not impressed at all with his new baby sister.

"Julia's your new sister she's not going anywhere. But its okay if you need some time to get used to her," Oliver stood up and walked over to his father, "Can you just come and look at her? Mommy really wants some pictures," He outstretched his arms.

"Go on," Joe handed Matthew over.

Oliver carried Matthew back over to Shane's hospital bed. Matthew peered at his new sister but still didn't look impressed especially when she started to cry.

"No!" Matthew reached out to hit her and managed a few hits before Oliver stopped him, "Matthew, that's not nice. Your sister can't talk so she needs to cry," He tried to explain.

"No!" Matthew continued to scream, which only caused Julia to cry louder.

Lucas who was still on the bed looked over at his baby sister and frowned, he saw Shane trying to comfort her, "Soo? Bankie?" He began looking around for items that might help calm his sister down. "Where?" He looked at his parents.

"Here's a soother," Oliver gently put the item in his daughter's mouth. He was glad when Julia calmed down and soon fell asleep.

"Seep good," Lucas gently kissed her again.

"Thank you Lucas," Shane kissed her son's head, "You're a very good big brother."

"Okay, I think we should let Julia sleep, Maybe we can get pictures later when Mommy and Julia come home," Caroline could see her daughter needed to sleep.

As soon as Caroline and Joe had the boys out of the room Shane started to cry. All she wanted, along with sleep was to be alone with Julia and Oliver, but she knew her mother would be at the house to help and that was going to overwhelm her.

"Shane, my love," Oliver turned to her and placed his arm around her shoulder gently pulling her into his side, "What's wrong?"

"No," Shane shook her head still crying, "You're going to think I'm selfish and horrible."

"Shane," Oliver tried to sound as patient and understanding as he could, "I could never think that because that's not who you are. Whatever you're feeling I know there's a good reason for it." Although Oliver had read about post birth hormones until after Shane had given birth to the twins he didn't understand the gravity of everything. Now though he was determined not to make the same mistakes. He wanted to do whatever he could to support Shane.

"I just…" Shane sniffled back tears; "I just want to be alone with you and Julia and the boys when we're back at the house. I know my mother wants to help and I think I'll need her help soon but for just a couple of hours I'd just like…." She trailed off as she looked at her daughter who was now sleeping calmly in her arms, "I want to try to see how everything goes."

Oliver was pretty sure that Shane would regret what she had just said; she was tired and hormonal and caring for Julia plus the twins, even with his help would probably be too much for her. He didn't want to tell her that though. After all she know her own body better then he did.

"I'm sure your mother would go out shopping for a few hours for us. I can think of some groceries we need," Oliver pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Thank you again."

Shane offered him a tired smile, "I love you," She carefully handed Julia over to her husband for him to hold, "I'm going to try and sleep."

* * *

Caroline had agreed to go out grocery shopping so Shane had gotten what she had wanted. She was sitting on the couch feeding Julia and watching the boys play. She had noticed that where everyone said Lucas and Matthew looked like Oliver even as newborns Julia seemed to look like both of her parents. Her facial structure was more like Shane's but her nose and eyes were those of her father's and older brothers.

Matthew stopped playing and toddled over to the couch, he looked up at his mother and attempted to climb the couch. He fell on the first two attempts but managed to climb on the third. "Mommy!" He smiled proudly, "I did!"

"Oh," Shane took her attention away from Julia and looked at her son, "Matthew that's great. Good job," She smiled, "Remember to be quiet, don't startle your baby sister."

Matthew frowned a little bit. He didn't like the new baby getting all of this attention and he certainly didn't like all of the disruptions she was causing. Things were okay before she came along. He wondered if he could convince his parents to send her back to wherever they got her. He saw Julia's foot through the blanket and she was under and leaned down to bite her. She let out a loud scream and Shane soon saw the clear bite mark on her small foot.

"What happened?" Oliver stood up from where he was playing with Lucas.

"Matthew bit her," Shane explained as she continued to do her best to soothe her daughter.

"Matthew!" Oliver was shocked, he'd never done anything like that before, "You know biting is bad." He put the toddler back on the ground. He wanted to scold him more but he knew the biting probably was him acting out of jealousy. All of the books said not to scold the older sibling too much otherwise that might lead to worse behaviour. "You need to be nice to Julia."

"No!" Matthew shook his head as he covered his ears at the sound of Julia's cries, "Bad baby!" He started to climb up onto the couch again.

"No, no," Oliver picked him up, "Let Mommy calm Julia down. You hurt her, that's why she's upset," He carried him over to where Lucas was playing but Matthew only screamed and threw one of the drumsticks from his set.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," Shane decided it would be better to calm Julia down where it was quiet. She also wanted to get a better look at her foot and make sure it wasn't to badly bitten that it could become infected.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Matthew screamed as he tried to follow her. When the baby gate stopped him he screamed even louder and tried to force open the gate. Luckily the baby gate had a two level opening device so the boys couldn't open it and escape. You needed to push down on the handle and pull the gate forward at the same time in order to open it.

"Matthew," Oliver picked his son up and attempted to calm hum down. He'd hardly ever seen him this upset before. It was usually Lucas who had these kinds of meltdowns, "I know change is difficult. But Julia is very small and right now she needs lots of Mommy's attention. Mommy still loves you though," He assured him. "Here," Oliver carried Matthew over to the record player and put on a record of jazz music that Matthew liked. He sat the toddler on the ground beside the record player and was happy to see his son began to settle down.

"Oh she's so precious," Rita grinned as she held Julia in her arms. She, Norman and the kids were over at Shane and Oliver's for the afternoon. Mainly to see Julia but also to catch up. As Rita and Norman had recently adopted Rachel and Danny, ten and twelve year old siblings whose patents had died in a car crash. As expected the transition hadn't been easy so Rita and Norman had both taken some days off of work.

"Yay! Now three girls!" Stella grinned happily as she sat beside her mother and looked at her new god-sister, "Julia like pink?" She wondered.

"Julia's only a small baby sweetheart," Rita explained to her daughter, "She doesn't have a favourite colour yet. When you said three girls, did you mean Rachel, you and Julia? Rita asked.

"Uh-huh Mommy," Stella nodded her head, "Rachel and Danny my big sister and brother."

"That's right," Rita smiled at her daughter, both she and Norman were very glad that Stella appeared to have no trouble and all adjusting to Rachel and Danny coming to live with them. She was more then happy to move into a smaller bedroom so Rachel could have her bigger one. In fact Stella had gone out of her way to make the older kids feel welcome. Something Rita and Norman were incredulity proud of.

Rachel and Danny's parents had left them a fair bit of money, along with the money form the house being sold Rita and Norman had put most of it into savings accounts for Rachel and Danny to us for college. However they got wanted child a bran new IPad knowing they deserved something new for themselves.

"Here Stella, we can play now," Rachel told her new younger sister as Shane handed her back new now set-up IPad, "Shane helped me download some games we can play together." Thanks," the ten year old smiled once again.

"No problem," Shane smiled at the young girl. Where her older brother ahd known for to set up his IPad on his own Rachel had needed some help and since Rita and Norman knew very little about the subject Shane offered to help, "I liked it, it was fun. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Ooh let's play this game," Stella pointed to one of the games on the IPad, "I love you Rachel," She then turned to her new older sister and hugged her.

Rachel still desperately wanted her parents and her old life back. However she was slowly getting used to living with her new 'parents' she was able to call 'Rita' and 'Norman'. They were very nice and supportive a d understanding. She was meeting friends at her new school and although she had never known young children she liked Stella a lot.

"Yeah I love you too," Stella, grinned as she sat down on the floor and gently pulled Stella to sit on her lap as she loaded the game up for them to play.

"That's the biggest smile we've seen," Norman, whispered to Rita, "That's good. I'm glad Stella's helping her."

"Yeah," Rita nodded her head.

For the rest of the afternoon the two families visited and caught up and for a little while twelve year old Danny played with Lucas and Matthew. At three o'clock though Rita and Norman decided it was time to go home and so they began to say their goodbyes.

Later, in the middle of the night Julia woke up screaming and although Shane was quick to pick her up her cries were enough to wake her brothers up. They started to cry and call for Shane and Oliver.

"I'll go settle them down," Oliver gave Shane a quick kiss on the lips as he walked down the hallway to the twin's bedroom. He got there at just the same time as Shane's mother.

"I'll look after them Oliver. You go and make sure Shane and Julia are okay," Caroline told her son in-law. She suspected the twins would go back to sleep easily but knew Julia may be upset for longer. She also suspected having all of her children upset was stressing Shane out. She'd feel terrible for not being able to settle Matthew and Lucas down.

"No I can't allow you-" Oliver began but Caroline cut him off, "I'm here to help. Let me."

"If you're sure," Oliver knew he wasn't going to win. Caroline, like Shane was stubborn and it was hard to change her mind on something she was determined to do "Thank you," He smiled and then turned to walk back to the master bedroom where Julia was still crying.

"Your mother is going to look after the twins," Oliver explained to Shane, "Let me take Julia so you can go back to sleep, Oliver walked towards the bed with his hands out. He could see his wife was exhausted and needed sleep, "I'll take her downstairs and walk her around a bit. That way hopefully Matthew and Lucas can get some sleep too.

"That sounds like a good idea," Shane yawned as she gently handed Julia over to Oliver.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it please remember to review.

 **Up Next:** Shane and Oliver struggle and have disagreements as they look after Julia and the twins on their on after Shane's mother goes home.


	16. No Normal Day

**A\N 1:** Okay so for those who don't know I've had a very rough couple of days, that includes spending about 12 hours combined on two separate occasions in the ER. I now know what the source of my high fever and execrating stomach pain was. Although what happens in this chapter is not what happened to me I got the idea on my first ER visit. I was in so much pain I needed to focous on something else and so I got the idea for the rest of this chapter, as I had already started it.

 **A\N 2:** If you haven't heard the GREAT NEWS let me me the first to tell you that its official we're getting a new Signed Sealed and Delivered Movie! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

To say that Shane and Oliver were tired was an understatement Julia had slept for two hours out of the eight hours Shane and Oliver had tried to sleep. Most of that time consisted of Julia crying loudly which would wake her brothers up as well.

No matter how tired Lucas and Matthew were they decided at seven o'clock that they didn't want to sleep anymore, and each called out for their parents from their bedroom.

"Julia's sleeping you two by good boys and play quietly," Oliver told his son's as he placed a sleeping Julia in a baby swing in the family room. He hoped that now she'd be able to sleep long enough for Shane to get some sleep as he knew she was tired.

Matthew stood up and walked over to the baby swing he looked at his sister and frowned. "Bad baby!" He started hitting her face.

"No!" Lucas frowned and tried to stop his brother before he woke up Julia. Lucas tugged on Matthew's hands, but it was too late Julia had already woken up.

Shane walked into the living room and picked up Julia frowning when she saw the fresh bruises on her face, "Lucas, Matthew…" She tried to control her temper as she looked down at her son's "Which one of you hit your sister?"

"Bad baby! Go away!" Matthew yelled as loud as he could "Hate her!"

"Matthew!" Shane frowned, "You do not hurt your sister. Do you understand? This is not okay!"

Matthew started to scream which only made Julia cry more.

"What's going on?" Oliver walked into the family room. He had gone back upstairs to get changed as Shane was in the kitchen making breakfast for the twins. They both hoped that they did not need to be in the room all the time with Julia and the twins, however that was starting to look like that was going to be the case.

"Matthew hit Julia," Shane was now on the verge of crying herself as she felt completely overwhelmed, "I know my Mom needed to go home, she was here for almost two weeks but…"

"Ssh, it's okay," Oliver walked over to his wife and gently kissed her cheek frowning as he saw the marks on Julia's face as well. It was clear that whatever Matthew did was no accident.

"If Matthew can't be alone with Julia then- "

"I'll take Matthew with me today," Oliver spoke up, "I have pick up the songbook for the choir from the church and I was going to go show my father new pictures of Julia. He hasn't had a chance to see her again and he-

"Why don't you invite him over?" Shane interrupted her husband, "That way he can actually see Julia and then maybe we can both get some sleep!"

"I didn't want to cause you anymore stress. I figured you'd might want Julia to sleep today and I thought it would be better if my father waited a few more days. However, I am sure he'll be quite pleased he has missed the boys as well."

"I don't want Matthew to get any special treatment because he's hitting his sister and getting to go with you alone is special treatment," Shane said, "We really need to stop his behaviour before he seriously hurts her."

"I concur, although I'm not sure how," It made Oliver very angry that Matthew was hurting Julia. Even though he knew Matthew might not understand the consequences of his actions he knew they were purposeful.

"Last night I read online that making sure we give him attention too is good. Even if it's playing with him or holding him when someone else is with Julia. He needs to know that we still love him and its okay to be feeling a little upset, although it's not okay to hit his sister. If he's ever playing near Julia nicely, we should tell him that." Shane explained. "Can you take her while I go and give the boys breakfast?" She asked as she handed over Julia noticing her husband cringing a little as he took Julia into his arms.

"It's just a little stomach-ache," Oliver saw his wife's concerned expression, "I'll be okay," He gave her a quick kiss as she took the boys into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ball! Go! Yay!" Lucas yelled with exactment as he kicked the soccer ball and then ran as fast as he could to pick it up and repeat the action. He certainly appeared to love his grandmother's new gift. "Ganpa look!" He did another kick and then turned to make sure Joe was actually watching.

After Shane had texted him saying he could come over anytime Joe had decided to come over and help out. He figured his son and daughter in-law would be very tired and they'd probably needed some rest. He took the boys outside to play for a bit before lunch and their nap and Lucas was having a great time. Matthew was on his back looking up at the sky as he sucked on his soother.

"Hey champ," Joe walked over to Matthew and sat down beside him, "What are you thinking about?" He laughed a little as he wondered just what was going through his grandson's mind. "Mommy and Daddy tell me you're upset about Julia? You know Julia is a little baby and she's not as big or as smart as you or Lucas. She needs lots of Mommy and Daddy's attention. I know that doesn't seem fair, but Mommy and Daddy think you and Lucas are big enough to play nicely with her. You know how you're sad when Lucas hurts you, Julia is sad when you hurt her. She loves you a lot. You're her big brother, when she's older you can teach her all kinds of things. Like how to play the guitar and you can read books to her." Joe could understand Matthew's frustration on getting a new sister he remembered not being very happy when he was three and his younger brother was born. It took him awhile but he learnt to love his younger brother, and now they were best friends.

Matthew took his soother out of his mouth and turned to look at his grandfather, he tilted his head, "Juea read?"

"I'm sure Julia would love it if you read to her."

Matthew put his soother back into his mouth and stood up, "Come Ganpa," He tugged on his hand.

"I'll take you inside you go and find Mommy or Daddy tell them you want to read a story to Julia." Joe took Matthew to the door leading back into the house.

"Juea!" Matthew raced over to Julia who was crying as Oliver attempted to calm her down. "Read?" He looked up at Oliver and then walked away.

"Matthew and I had a talk and he's decided he wants to read to Julia," Joe explained to his son. "I'll bring Lucas inside in a few minutes and then start making the boys some lunch." He said before shutting the door again.

Oliver carried Julia into the family room where Matthew was sitting on the couch with one of his favourite books. He sat down on the couch and Matthew opened te book and began 'reading' although he couldn't read the words, he knew almost the entire story by heart. As he read Julia began to calm down and by the end up the story, she was looking at her older brother.

"Matthew," Oliver smiled happily, "You managed to calm Julia down that is amazing."

Matthew smiled happily and kissed Julia's cheek he smiled at her, "We read lader," He promised and then climbed off the couch and went to play with some of his toys.

Two hours later the house was finally quiet as all three children were asleep. Shane sat next to Oliver on the couch and frowned as she felt his forehead, "You have a fever," She informed her husband. "How much does your stomach hurt and where is the pain?"

"Love, I'm fine," Oliver lied as he tried to sit up, "It's just a flu."

"Oliver!" Shane exclaimed, "You can't even sit up! Don't tell me you're fine! Now tell me- "

"Ah!" Oliver let out a loud yell of pain as he closed his eyes and fell back down on the couch.

"Oliver!" Shane shouted but he only mumbled in response. "Oliver!" She shouted again as tears streamed down her face, she tried to reach for her phone to call 9\11 but her hands were to shaky and she fumbled her phone.

"Shane," Joe walked in from the kitchen where he was finishing doing the dishes, "What's- "He stopped when he saw Oliver on the couch.

"He had a fever and his stomach was hurting and then he just-" Shane tried to explain as she continued to cry.

Joe quickly got out his cell phone and dialed 9\11. He handed the phone over to Shane as she could explain better wat had happened. When the phone call was over, and the ambulance was on its way Joe looked at his fear-stricken daughter in-law and knew he needed to be the calmer of the two despite how scared he was as well.

"When the ambulance gets here, I'll go with Oliver, you stay here and make some bottles up for Julia. Then you call Norman and Rita or Dale or someone else and they can come here we'll you go to the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," Shane nodded her head. She was glad Joe seemed to be thinking clearly because she was not.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh! What happened to Oliver? Will he be okay?


	17. Recovery

**A\N:** I want to thank everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I want to give an extra special thank you to my friends on Twitter for helping me figure out how to end this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Oliver woke up feeling a sharp pain in his side, he had to blink a few times to realize he was in a hospital room with only a dim lamp and his IV machine acting as a source of light. He tried to remember how he had ended up here, but his memory was all fuzzy. The last thing he could clearly remember was Shane telling him he had a fever.

Turning his head slowly he smiled softly as he saw Shane sitting on a chair, her head resting on the side of the bed and her hand holding his. She was asleep although Oliver guessed she was probably not that comfortable. A part of him wanted to wake her up to ask what had happened but he knew she needed her sleep.

Shane slowly opened her eyes, feeling the slightly movement on the bed, she looked up and smiled, "Oliver!" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I never intended on scaring you my dear, although I am curious to know what happened."

"Your appendix ruptured causing a major infection. You were in surgery for almost two hours. You're going to have to be in the hospital for a few days. The infection was pretty bad," Shane explained, "You're on pain killers and antibiotics but the doctor said you needed plenty of rest and little stress."

"Shane, I am so sorry all of that happened, you must have been very concerned."

Shane smiled, leave it to Oliver to have potentially major surgery and not worry about himself, but of only her. "I was worried, but I knew you were getting the best possible care. Your Dad is staying with the twins tonight and then my sister is picking them up tomorrow morning. She's going to take them to Colorado Springs for the week. And in case you're wondering I was able to get you a private room. Julia's sleeping in a small crib and I wanted privacy if I needed to change her or feed her."

"That makes sense" Oliver nodded his head, "That chair doesn't look very comfortable, I don't want you getting hurt, come lay down beside me," Oliver raised her hands to his lips and kissed her, "You won't hurt me if you're on my good side," He promised, "I'll feel better having you beside me and knowing you're more comfortable."

"Well I do want you to get better," Shane smiled, she slowly stood up only to hear Julia let out a soft cry from her crib. "She's probably hungry," Shane lifted Julia gently up and held her as she carefully climbed into the bed next to Oliver.

"Hi sweetheart," Oliver leaned over and gently kissed the top of his daughter's head, "You're beautiful just like your Mommy."

Shane blushed slightly as she pulled down her shirt and began feeding her daughter, Julia was hungry and began sucking almost immediately. She fed her until she was finished eating and then placed her gently back in the crib before re-joining Oliver on the bed.

"Oliver the entire point of being in the hospital is to recover, believe me I know you don't like not being at work, but I don't think bringing work here is the answer. Plus, I'm not sure what the rules say," Shane ended her argument with a smirk as she knew how much her husband liked following the rules.

"Yes, but Rita and Norman not have a tremendous work load and the team is without a supervisor and…" Shane cut him off when she kissed him.

"I want you to rest and relax and focus on getting better. No stress. I'll even tell you what I've decided about work if you want."

"Oh? Oliver was curious to hear what his wife had decided. After Julia had been born, he had mentioned that ideally it would be good if she could stay home with the kids, full-time. However as to not start an argument he quickly remined her that he knew that wouldn't be in her best interest as she loved getting out of the house and loved the work they did. Still, Shane had promised she'd consider all of the options before making up her mind.

"I'm going to work At the DLO Monday's and Friday's, and I can work from home on Wednesday's if I need too. That gives three days at home with me for the kids and two days with Joe, so no more daycare. Plus, on the days I'm at home if you really need something done, like hacking or something I can do that remotely, or I could teach Lucas how to do it."

Oliver laughed and then cringed as his stomach muscles hurt by the action, "I don't think I want Lucas to know how to hack. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows more about technology then I do."

"That's pretty obvious," Shane chuckled, "Dragging you into the 21st centaury took a long time, but I think I almost managed to do it."

"I'd like to think I've kept some of my 20th centaury charm, like a love of good books and the power of a written letter," Oliver responded.

"Yeah, you have," Shane smiled, "Oh and one more thing, I know we aggreged on three children, but since Lucas and Matthew are twins, I would be open to the possibility of having another baby in a few years, maybe when Julia is two."

Oliver smiled, he was the one that had wanted more children but had understood Shane's limit on three. "Thank you my dear, hopefully if that does happen, we'll be able to give Julia a baby sister."

"Having two girls and two boys would be nice, only if Julia and the youngest are more like you though. I think having Lucas being like me is enough," Shane laughed. "Now let's watch Jeopardy again, this time I know I can beat you. Even though you have Julia on your side," She smirked as her husband was holding a currently awake Julia who was happily snuggled in her father's arms.

For the next three days Oliver and Shane's hospital routine stayed generally the same. They'd be awake by seven by Julia and then Shane would feed her before taking her back to the house for a few hours. Then she'd return to the hospital with Julia for the rest of the day and night. Julia was certainly getting to be very popular on the floor as all of the nurses had held her and knew her name and some had even brought extra diapers, wipes and bottles from the hospital store up to Oliver's room.

On Tuesday when Oliver's doctor examined him and said he could be released the following day Oliver was very relieved. He was getting very tired of only being allowed short walks around the hospital floor, by a very worried and overprotective Shane.

Wednesday morning Oliver had been checked out with a list of things he still wasn't allowed to do (driving, going to work etc.) although he was told that hopefully on Monday after his next examination, he'd be given the green light to return back to normal everyday activities. Since his stomach was still sore Shane had insisted that he rest for the day. Knowing she wanted him to get better he let her take care of him, even though he was worried all of the extra stress she was under would not be good for her.

"Here you go," Shane walked into the master bedroom carrying a hot bowl of soup on a tray along with some water and his medication, "Chicken noodle soup fresh from the crock-pot," She put the tray down in front of Oliver, "And look at this video Alex sent me," She sat down beside him on the bed and pulled up the video her sister had sent her.

The video was shot on the air force based where her husband worked, and it showed Lucas happily sitting in a fighter jet with a little helmet on. Matthew had big noise canceling headphones on and still looked unhappy.

"Alex said once they got away from the noise of all of the planes taking off Matthew was happier. Apparently, he already knows his colours, he saw some of the badges on an officer's uniform and started babbling off the colours he saw. The officer was very Impressed, Alex told him that her brother in-law is a genius too. Matthew is turning into a little child prodigy," Shane chuckled,

"I think you're very smart to my dear. Having an art history degree and knowing all about even the newest technological advances takes a lot of smarts," Oliver kissed her on the lips, "Thank you so much for taking such good care of me. Hopefully though once the twins come back on Saturday, I'll be able to do some more."

"No, no," Shane shook her head, "I want you to rest until you see the doctor on Monday, after you get the all-clear then you can go back to normal. I don't want you to take any chances that may impact your recovery. Hannah is spending most of Saturday afternoon here to help out with the boys and your father said he could come on Saturday night and all day Sunday if I need it. Although I appreciate his offer I'm hoping things will be okay, I feel as though we relay on him to much sometimes.

"My father loves every minute he spends here with the boys and with Julia," Oliver reminded her, "I assure you he does not think we are taking advantage of him. And it would make me feel better if I knew he was here to help you out on Sunday because the last thing I want if for you to feel overwhelmed."

"I'm fine Oliver," Shane assured him, even though she knew she wasn't entirely fine she didn't want him to be so worried about her. "You helped a lot today by watching Julia. I was able to get so much cleaning done today. You would not have like how much dirt I found in some areas.

"I know it gets hectic around here for both of us, Matthew and Lucas don't usually let us do anything else but watch them," Oliver had learnt to be a little less ridged about cleaning and orderly as the twins got older and started moving around and getting into trouble. He knew that his and Shane's first priority was to watch their son's.

"Yeah, now eat, don't let it get cold, I already had some don't worry," Shane gently lifted Julia up off the bed where she ahd been laying with Oliver for a few hours, she seemed perfectly happy letting her father blow kisses on her belly and give her lots of attention.

"You were so good for Daddy, Daddy takes such good care of us," Shane smiled down at her daughter as she gently kissed her forehead, "What did you and Daddy talk about?"

"I read some passages from the Bible to here, just like do with Lucas and Matthew," Oliver explained, "And I told her how beautiful she was and how she could do whatever she wanted. I told her how she was the most important girl in my life and her Mommy was the most important woman in my life. Then I told her all about Matthew and Lucas and how they love her even though they tend to get a bit hyper."

Shane grinned as she moved closer in to him, "It sounds like you had a very good afternoon," She smiled as she looked at Julia who was starting to fall asleep in her arms, "She can have a little nap now because she'll need to be fed soon. Since she did alright with the bottles, she had this week if you want to feed her you can," Shane suggested.

"I'd very much like that my love but I know how important it is that Julia be breastfed, especially as she's just over a month old. It is very important for a number of reasons. I treasured the time I spent with her this afternoon. I wouldn't want to take anything away from you, especially if it's what's best for our daughter."

Shane wouldn't have expected a different answer from her husband, still she knew how much he appreciated her offering, she snuggled happily into his side, "I love you Oliver. I'm so grateful for these rare quiet moments we can share. However, I think I'm looking forward to Matthew and Lucas being back. It definably feels weird it being this quiet in the house."

"Yes I agree. I only hope the boys don't cause you to much trouble when they return."

"We can hope," Shane laughed although she guessed the boys would be excited to be back home when they arrived and as such be a bit hyper. As such she was planning on enjoying the next few days alone with just her husband and Julia.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what do you think? Will the stress get to be too much for Shane in the next chapter?


	18. I need help

**A\N: 1:** it's been so long since I've updated and I do apolgizie for that. First I had a horrible flu which left me bedridden with a high fever for three days and then a few days tp recover. After that I found out I needed new glasses as my prescription had majorly changed. I've also been working a lot as well as being busy with other things on the weekends. Last night I received some bad news and I didn't know if I'd feel like writing today even though I had the day off. This chapter may not be my best and I'm sorry for that but writing it did help me feel a little better and it made me focus on something instead of being worried.

 **A\N: 2:** I know Post-Partum Depression is a serious issue and one not to be taken lightly. Although I've never had children I do suffer from depression and I did research on Post-Partum Depression. I hope that I have represented the disease fairly and haven't made it seem like a none issue.

 **A\N 3:** In this chapter I was trying to figure out how old the twins would be and I realized I had the month they were born in and the month their first birthday was in different. So from now own their birthsy is going to be December 4th and that means they're twenrty months old in this chapter. Also, Julia's birthday is September 13th.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** Talk and descriptions of depressing thoughts and moods.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Shane looked up and saw that the twins looked like were getting restless of being inside. They were fighting over toys and very close to waking up Julia who was asleep in the baby swing. Before Shane could do anything to calm the boys down Julia started crying. As Shane stood up to comfort Julia she suddenly started to cry. She suddenly realized that she needed help and she couldn't do this anymore. She was wondering why she agreed to have children so close in age to each other when she could have gone on birth control. Right now, she felt as though she didn't care about what her children, and she knew that was not good.

So much had happened since Julia was born Shane didn't know what was going on half of the time. She was feeling pretty bad before Julia was born and she hadn't realized how bad it had gotten until now. When Oliver had had surgery, she had forced herself to be okay, but she realized now it was too much. She got her cell phone and texted Joe asking him to come over. She then went to pick Julia. She held her and tried to comfort her, but the baby just kept crying which caused Shane to become more and more distressed. She knew her feelings of uselessness and feeling as though she wasn't a good mother were not good but what she hated most was the feeling that everything was somehow Julia's fault. The thought that Julia had caused everything to go wrong really made Shane realize she needed to finally get some help.

As soon as Joe came to the house Shane handed over Julia and quickly explained there were bottles in the fridge. She then went upstairs and barely made it to her and Oliver's bedroom, before she started sobbing.

"Shane, my love," Oliver immediately looked up from the book he was reading, his full attention now on his very distraught wife, "What's wrong?" He stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I…" Shane tried to control her sobbing enough to talk. Once she took a deep breath, she looked into Oliver's eyes an felt better, "I feel like… I need help." She admitted, "I haven't been feeling emotionally okay since I was pregnant with Julia. I kept writing it off because there was so much else, I needed to do. But now I can't even think about the kids without feeling completely overwhelmed. I keep having these horrible thoughts about not wanting Julia and then I hate myself for thinking them. I'm so sorry I can't do this right now," She began to cry again, "I know I'm letting you down and-"

"No." Oliver shook his head and made direct eye contact with her, "You are not letting me down. Shane," He hated that he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He now blamed himself for not saying something sooner as he wondered about her mental state during her pregnancy. He had hoped though that if things had gotten bad enough, she would say something, after all he trusted her to know her own body. He didn't think though she knew what was going on either. "Shane, I love you. You are not a bad mother. You just need some help and that's not a bad thing. Come here," He took her hand and led her to their bed, he picked up a copy of their churches newsletter and handed it to her, "Starting tomorrow there's a going to be a weekly support group for parents of children under five offered at the church. It's a community support group. They're just using the church as rented space; they're offering babysitting for the children for the two hours of the support group. I was going to mention this to you later on. If you think this will help you, we can go to it. If you think you need more help then we'll get you whatever help you need," He kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you feel okay again," Oliver promised.

Shane was just about to say something she sighed as she heard Julia's cries get louder, "I asked your dad to come over to watch the kids. Julia must not be taking a bottle," She walked to the bedroom door and opened it, "It's okay Joe," She took her hands out to take her one-month old daughter, "I'll try feeding her again."

Joe handed over her granddaughter but looked at Shane and then to Oliver who was standing behind her. Shane still had tears in her eyes, and he knew something was going on. She hadn't bene herself for a few months. "Shane-"

"I just got a bit overwhelmed," She began but then realized Joe deserved the truth, "I've been feeling off for a while, but I think a parent support group might help. If not, maybe I'll see a doctor."

"Whatever you need I'm here," Joe promised, "I was just going to take the boys for a walk but now I've decided to take them for the night. And I don't want to hear any arguments. I'll drop them off tomorrow afternoon," He said and then turned and left before either his son or daughter in-law could put up an argument.

Shane carried Julia over to the bed and sat down and began feeding her, "I know everyone is trying to help but I'm not sure how I'll get better if I don't have any chance to look after the boys.

"The doctor said I can go back to work on Wednesday and then I'll be able to help out more. Looking after three children under two is hard for anyone to do, not to mention you just had a baby. Shane, you have no idea how much I respect you for how much you were able to do. Especially if you weren; t feeling well."

"I want to feel more like myself again," She admitted, "I want to be able to look after our children."

"I know," Oliver kissed her cheek, "You'll get better Shane. You're the strongest woman I know."

It was a week later, and Shane had found the first two support groups very helpful. It made her feel better that she wasn't the only mother struggling. She knew though that she needed more help, so she had contacted her OBGYN to make a referral to a psychologist. At that appointment she found out she had Post-Partum Depression. After going over the symptoms and outlook Shane decided that talk-therapy and continuing to go to the parents support group would help her. She already felt better after talking to the counsellor as she was able to talk about things she couldn't talk about with Oliver. For the first time in months she found that she was looking forward to going home and seeing the kids, not dreading it.

"Mama!" Lucas shouted happily he saw Shane step over the baby gate and into the family room. He rushed over to her as fast as he could, "Uppie peese!" The twenty-month-old reached his arms up.

"Hi," Shane grinned and lifted Lucas up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before setting the active toddler back on the ground, "I see you didn't want to nap again," She noted. Lucas hadn't been taking naps the past few days. This resulted in him becoming over tired and having a meltdown.

"No nap! Pay!" Lucas clapped as he began running around the room.

"Hey!" Oliver stopped him, "No running inside. Let's keep playing with the toy cars," He suggested but Lucas was too tired. He started to rub his eyes and yawn.

"I'm going to put him in his crib," Shane picked him up, "Matthew's only been asleep for prebaby ten minutes. Hopefully Lucas will go down easily."

"No nap," Lucas began to cry, "No Mama." Just as Shane began carrying him up the stairs Julia began to cry.

Knowing the same thing his wife did that Julia was hungry Oliver took Lucas, "I'll try and get him to sleep," He said, "Make sure he doesn't climb out of his crib. I don't think I want him not sleeping at night if we put him in a bed. However, if he doesn't then his climbing could cause him to get hurt."

"Yeah," Shane nodded her head, "But we have to do something," She sighed as she began to feel overwhelmed again. She took a few deep breaths, "I'm going to go and feed Julia." She walked into the master bedroom and took Julia out her crib and began feeding her. As she fed her, she tried not to think about the fact that Lucas and Matthew were definitely growing up and that they'd need to move into bed's soon as they'd be two in December. Shane however wasn't sure if she could deal with bed training the twins, especially Lucas. She knew there was no way he'd stay in a bed. Then there potty training which would Shen knew woukd probably come a few months after their second birthday. Knowing all of this Shane could feel herself having a panic attack so she tried to focus on other things.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

 **Up Next:** Will Oliver and Shane get toddler beds for Matthew and Lucas?


	19. Big Boy Beds

**A\N:** First, let me apologize for taking so long to update. I've had to deal with some very serious personal problems lately that have kept me from writing. Writing does help me feel better though so today since I had a bit of time I thought I'd do some writing. I managed to finish the entire chapter although I am proud of myself for getting it done as it was hard I'm not sure if it's one of my best chapters. I really wanted to write something for you all though and I edited it as much as I could.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Thanks for letting me come over for the whole day Mrs. O'Toole," Hannah smiled as she settled down on the floor to play with the twins. "I hope I'm able to help out. My Dad said Mr. O'Toole is working on the twin's room."

"Yes," Shane nodded her head "We're moving them into beds, so Oliver is setting up the beds and some new toddler furniture and toys we got them. "Depending on how long it takes him the boys might nap in here for today."

"Anna!" Lucas went running at Hannah and jumped into her lap. He handed her a toy police car, "Anwe Ale!" He told her and then sat down beside her and babbled as he played with his police car.

"Yeah Auntie Dale is a like a police officer," Shane confirmed, "I know you miss her too. You haven't seen her much lately." Dale was working on an important case and outside of a few minutes at church each week Matthew and Lucas hadn't seen much of her. That was especially affecting Lucas who just adored her.

"Hi Matthew," Hannah turned to look at the other boy who was babbling to himself as he looked at a book.

Matthew looked at Hannah and frowned. He placed a finger to lips and then went back to reading.

"Oh yeah," Shane laughed, "Thar's something he's been doing recently, "He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's reading. Sometimes I think he already knows how to read."

"Well maybe after you read you can play some music for me?" Hannah suggested to Matthew. "I love hearing you play music."

Matthew looked at her again and placed his finger to his lips. "No talk," He shook his head and went back to his book.

As Shane heard Julia cry through the baby monitor, she stood up, 'I'll be right back, I think Julia is hungry." She stood up.

"Okay," Hannah nodded her head.

"Someone wants to see her Daddy?" Shane carried Julia into Matthew and Lucas' bedroom. She had changed and fed her and now the baby was up and alert. "And I wouldn't mind a kiss either.

Oliver stood up from where he had been assembling one of the new beds, "I think I can spare a few moments for the two of you," He gave Shane a kiss on the lips and then took Julia into his arms he kissed her forehead and smiled down at his daughter, "You look more beautiful like your mother every day. Remind me not to allow you to date until you're at least sixteen."

"Uh-huh," Shane raised her eyebrows, "Good luck with that. The boys will like her just as much as the girls will love Lucas and Matthew. They're going to be quite good looking."

"Oh really?" Oliver smiled at her, "Well I think then that when they're older I'll have to teach them how to properly treat woman."

"They'll learn from the greatest gentleman I know. Now are you sure there's nothing you need help with?" She wondered as she looked around the room. There was still a lot of work to be done and Shane was worried that Oliver would not be able to complete it all by the time the boys needed to go to bed.

"No, I'm quite alright Shane," Oliver assured her, "I'll be down for lunch and to see the boys in about an hour."

"I'll make you something," Shane offered, "And I insist. I promise no weird salad or anything. Just a simple Oliver and Matthew approved ham and cheese sandwich on white bread with the crust cut off."

"Thank you, Shane," He kissed her again and handed her back Julia.

At four thirty Hannah went home and Shane brought Lucas, Matthew and Julia upstairs to the twin's renovation bedroom. Look boys. These are your new beds. This is what Daddy has been working on all day," Shane explained to Lucas and Matthew as they walked into their bedroom to see their beds for the first time. They were matching single beds but with rails on the side as the boys were still little. Matthew's bed had a Winnie the pooh bed sheet blanket and pillow. Lucas' had a fire truck and police car bed sheet, pillow and blanket. As well as the new bed there were also new toys in the room. These included a new baby piano and guitar, very basic Rubix cube and a new toddler laptop that would help the boys with letters and counting and a new car and truck play set.

"Jumping!" Lucas took off running towards his bed frowning as Oliver picked him up in mid jump, "Daddy!" He pouted, 'I jump high!"

"No," Oliver looked at Lucas sternly, "These beds are not for jumping on. They are not trampolines. These are for sleeping in. They're big boy beds because you and your brother are big boys now. Big boys no not sleep in cribs." He set Lucas on the floor.

"Want crib!" Matthew screamed loudly then began to cry, "No bed!" He went running to the bed and began hitting it. "Crib! Crib! Crib!" He sobbed.

Shane who was carrying Julia adjusted the now two-month-old in her arms and went to comfort her son, "I know this is a change. But look," She got his favourite teddy bear from his bed. Teddy is here and he's going to keep you safe in your new bed."

Matthew pushed away the teddy bear, "Want crib!"

"Maoo," Lucas walked over to his brother and took his hand, "Wook!" He showed him the new toddler piano and guitar, "New toys!"

Matthew glanced at the toys and he looked somewhat interested. He saw Lucas excitedly look at all of the new things in the room.

"Grandpa tools!" Lucas ran over to the new workbench and started playing, "Daddy Grandpa like!" He said excitedly, "Grandpa come now?"

Oliver smiled; he loved the fact his father was one of the twins' favorite person. Other then he and Shane he was the adult they knew the best and felt the safest with. "Grandpa can come tomorrow if you're a good boy in your new bed tonight."

"Oday Daddy," Lucas nodded and went back to playing, "Daddy, Mommy play?"

"I'll stay with them," Shane said as she sat down on the floor with Julia, 'Daddy can go and make dinner." She smiled up at her husband.

"Sure, I can do that," Oliver bent down and kissed the top of Shane's head. He was very glad to see a slight increase in her mood. She was definitely on the road back to being her old self. Oliver knew though it wasn't going to be something that happened anytime soon. That was why he was determined to do everything he could to help her in any way he could.

* * *

"Lucas!" Shane sighed in frustration as she took her son in her arms, "No jumping on the bed! You need to sleep." She tried to put him under the covers, but Lucas jumped off the bed and started playing with toys.

"No Mommy! Play!" He said as he began playing with toys. "No sleep."

Shane took a deep breath as she tried to keep her temper in check. It was now past midnight and neither of the boys had gotten any sleep. So far Lucas had been wanting to play with toys and Matthew has been trying to climb into Julia's crib. Oliver was with Matthew trying to get him to settle down. He was at least tired as he was yawning and rubbing his eyes. The only problem was he would not go anywhere near his bed.

"No Daddy! No Daddy!" Matthew screamed loudly as Oliver carried him back into the room. He tried to tuck him into the bed, but Matthew screamed louder. "No!"

"Matthew," Oliver managed to tuck him up, "I know you are scared but you are very safe in this bed. Now please go to sleep?"

"No!" Matthew stated to cry. He fought to get out of his father's arms. Just then there was a loud crash followed by Lucas' crying.

"Lucas!" Shane ran out of the room to see Lucas three steps down from the upstairs landing.

"Mommy!" Hr cried out. "Hurt!" He screamed

Shane closed her eyes and tried not to start to cry. She needed to be strong for Lucas. After getting her therapy sessions she realized though the importance of asking for help, especially when Oliver was so willing to do anything to help her.

"Oliver! Call your father!" She yelled as she opened the baby gate and got to Lucas. She saw his right arm already swelling. He needed to go to the emergency room.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh, will Lucas be okay? How did he manage to fall down the stairs with the baby gate in place?


	20. Feeling Loved

**A\N 1:** Sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in awhile I have really been struggling with writing the characters in-character and understanding them more. As I struggled with this it made me frustrated and caused my self-confidence and my ability to write for this fandom to skyrocket right to the bottom. I do want to enjoy writing for SSD stories again but it may take a bit of time. I decided to just finish this chapter and see where it took me. I do not think this chapter is anywhere near my best work howevr I am veyr pround of myself for being able to finish the chapter and post it. Since I got writer lock for a lot of storylines I was going to use I'm going to skip ahead 2 years after this chapter (twins will be 4, Julia 3.)

 **A\N 2:** A huge thank you to all of my friends on Twitter who have helped me through my writer's block and helped me with my self-confidence. You have no idea how much I apprecaite all of the support.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

It was nine o'clock in the morning before Shane and Oliver were able to get Lucas out of the emergency room and back home. The wait has been unusually long and busy. Lucas was screaming and inconsolable, so he was seen pretty quickly but because he was in so much pain, he didn't want any doctor to look at him. It took the doctors twice as long to check out his arm. He was scared and uncooperative during his x-ray as well as when his arm needed to be casted. He had broken his arm in two places which meant for six weeks he wouldn't have any use of his right arm as it healed.

"Off! Off!" Lucas screamed digging at the red cast as Oliver struggled to get him into his car seat. "Daddy off!"

"Lucas," Oliver was trying his best to remain calm, but the previous nights and early morning events had tested his patience. He knew Lucas had been incredibly scared as he didn't know quite what was going on. Nothing he or Shan did though seemed to comfort him, so they had been unable to comfort him much. "The cast is going to help your arm feel better. You climbed over the baby gate and fell down the stairs. Why did you do that?"

"Oliver," Shane sighed, as she turned around in the passenger seat, 'He doesn't know why he did it. He did it because he could, and because I wasn't watching him like I should have. I was so focused on Matthew I didn't even notice he was gone until I heard that crash."

Oliver got Lucas buckled inti his car seat and got into the driver's seat. He knew Shane had been blaming herself for what had happened to Lucas. He had tried to talk to her, but she was more worried about her son. He was hoping now he'd be able to provide her some comfort.

"Shane.' He turned his head to look at her, "What happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I appreciate that Oliver but…." Shane sighed as she trailed off "Can we just go home? Hopefully Lucas will be able to get some sleep in the car."

"Yes, we can certainly go home," Oliver agreed. He got into the driver's seat and began to drive home. While driving he thought about how he needed to figure how best to support Shane.

Lucas did not get much sleep on the car ride home and he was still pretty miserable as Oliver carried him into the house. Oliver attempted to place him on the floor, but Lucas screamed more. "No walk!" He sobbed.

Oliver stepped over the baby gate and into the living room carrying Lucas. He was relatively surprised to see Matthew playing with toys. He looked tired but that was to be expected seeing as how late he had stayed up. He was quite relieved to see he was not crying.

"Dad, how did you manage to get Matthew to sleep?" Oliver wondered as he turned to look at his father.

"Magic crib spray," Joe stood up from the couch and motioned for Oliver and Shane to follow him.

"I'm going to try to put Lucas to bed," Shane took Lucas into her arms, "I think if we let him sleep a few hours now it hopefully won't affect him sleeping tonight."

"You should get some rest to Shane," Oliver told her as he saw how tired she was.

"We both need sleep Oliver. I'm fine though," She turned and took Lucas out of the family room.

Oliver sighed as he watched her go. He then turned his attention back to his father, "What is magic crib spry?" He wondered.

"It's really just air, but I told Matthew it would make his new bed feel just like his crib. It worked. He was asleep almost instantly. Unfortunately, he as up early when Julia started crying so he may need to go back to sleep as well.

Oliver turned to look at his son who was rubbing his eyes. "Yes. I think that is a good idea," He walked over to where Matthew was and picked him up, "Thanks for coming so quickly last night Dad."

"Of course. If you and Shane need any more help you know you can call me." He headed toward the front door as Oliver carried Matthew upstairs.

Oliver carried Matthew into the twin's room and saw an empty bottle he presumed to be the 'crib spray' his father had been talking about. Putting Matthew down on his bed he picked up the bottle and held it up. He was trying to figure out what to say when Shane spoke up.

"Oh, this must be the magical crib spray Grandpa was talking about," Shane took the bottle, "You know Lucas this will make your new bed feel like your crib; and it will make your arm feel all better. She showed it to Lucas before pretending to spray it around his bed.

"No!" Lucas shook his head. He continued to push at his cast in an attempt to try and take it off. "Mama," He sobbed as he threw himself into Shane's embrace.

"Ssh," Shane held him, "It's okay. You're going to be okay," She gently rocked him in his arms in an effort to help him fall asleep. She just hated seeing him suffer so much. It took Shane half an hour, but she was finally able to get Lucas calmed down enough to go to sleep. She gently moved his head from her lap and onto his pillow and climbed out of the bed. Tucking him in she stayed until he fell asleep before exiting the room.

She walked into her and Oliver's bedroom to see Julia sleeping in her crib and Oliver laying on the bed reading a book. "Lucas is asleep," She told him, "I think I'm going to go and-" She began but Oliver stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're an incredible mother and an incredible woman. None of what happened was your fault." Oliver pulled back a little and gave her a kiss.

"I just felt so helpless watching Lucas be in so much pain," Shane admitted, "He's too young to understand why he needs the cast. Hopefully after he sleeps for awhile things will get better."

"I feel quite helpless too," Oliver admitted, "I don't know what to do to help you or Lucas. I prayed that you could understand just how much I love you and want to support you."

"You're doing great Oliver," Shane smiled and kissed him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Up Next:** A two year jump just after Matthew and Lucas' 4th birthday.


	21. The Obstacle Course

**A\N 1:** A huge thank you to everyone who helped and encouraged me to write this chapter.

 **A\N:** This chapter starts a two year time-jump into the future. Lucas and Matthew are four turning five and Julia is two turning three. The next three chapters are going to take place on a July 4th weekend when Oliver, Shane and the kids go to Joe's cabin for the weekend.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Two Years Later**

"Grandpa!" The door to the cabin flew open and Matthew, Lucas and Julia ran excitedly inside all shouting for their grandfather. They dropped their bags on the floor and began racing around the cabin in an effort to locate him.

"Grandpa!" Lucas spotted him first as he came out of the small kitchen, "Can we go fishing now?" He began jumping up and down, 'I've been really, really good."

"No, you hit me twice," Matthew corrected his twin brother."

"It's a game. You're supposed to hit people. It's called 'punch buggy." Lucas informed him, "Mommy told me all about it. She hit Daddy too."

"I thought we already talked about how we are not going to play that game anymore," Oliver reminded his son's, "Now go and get your bags and ask Grandpa where your room is."

"Then can we go fishing?" Lucas wanted to know as he went to get his backpack, "I want to catch a fish this big!" He held his hands out far apart to indicate what he was talking about."

"Sure, we can Luke," Joe grinned and ruffled the four-year old's brown hair as he led them into a small bedroom. "Is that a new book Matthew?" He asked his other grandson who had been walking looking down at a book. Not surprising since he could almost read all on his own."

"Yes. It's a book about birds. Daddy got it for me when I didn't want to come," Matthew explained as he put a blanket from home down on the small bed before slowly sitting down, "We're going to make a list of how many we can find."

"Boring!" Lucas sighed, "Grandpa! I don't need a life jacket anymore because I can swim," He said as he raced out of the room.

"He's lying. Mommy and Daddy said we need life jackets," Matthew informed Joe as he got out paper from his backpack and began making a chart.

Joe walked out into the main part of the cabin to see Julia and Lucas climbing onto and over the furniture. "Hey, no climbing on the furniture. Why don't you go outside and make an obstacle course. I'm sure you'll be able to find lots of things to use."

"Yay!" Julia cheered as she nodded her head, "Do we need sunscreen?"

"Yes," Shane responded as she and Oliver walked out of the room they'd be staying in, "Where's Matthew Lucas?"

"He's reading," Lucas responded, "I want to go fishing now!"

"First sunscreen, then life jacket, then swimming," Shane told her son. "Now come here so I can put on your sunscreen."

"Mommy!" Lucas pouted and whined, "I don't need a life jacket. I'm almost five." He let his mother put sunscreen on him reluctantly.

"Yes, I know you are, but even Grandpa is going to wear a life jacket. It's a rule."

"I hate rules," Lucas complained.

"Yes," Shane laughed, "I know you're not to keen on rules but sometimes they are important."

"I'm not wearing a life jacket!" Lucas frowned, "And you can't make me!" He decided he was finished with sun screen and moved away.

"Lucas Gabriel O'Toole, what did you just say to your mother?" Oliver walked into the main part of the cabin carrying Matthew. Placing Matthew on the ground he walked over to Lucas and took his hand. He took him outside and crossed his arms, "You will not speak to your mother, or anyone like that ever again."

"I will if I want too," Lucas challenged, "Mommy said I have to wear a life jacket."

"Yes," Oliver attempted to remain calm, "You do need to wear a life jacket on a boat or when you are swimming, however I think your recent behaviour is reason for you to not go fishing."

"No!" Lucas shook his head and began to cry, "No! I want to go fishing!" He screamed.

"We are here all weekend long. If you're behaviour improves you will get to do the things you want to do," Oliver told him.

Lucas stomped his feet on the ground and then walked angrily away.

As the afternoon went on Lucas stopped being angry and began to play a little bit. After a while he joined Julia in constructing a very long and difficult obstacle course which consisted of climbing over, under and through various objects. The course started near the picnic benches and ended near the dock and went around in circles and up slants along the way.

"Let's build another one," Lucas looked at all of the similar building material they had, "Then we can race each other!"

"We need to copy this one," Julia turned to study the first obstacle course they had just completed.

Lucas nodded his head, "I'll tell you what we need, and you can get it."

"Okay," Julia nodded her head.

Oliver watched with concern as Lucas and Julia started to build another obstacle course, He was still trying to figure out the point of crawling through old tires and up planks was. As the course was quite unsafe at times he was contemplating where or not he should instruct them to dismantle it.

"They're kids Oliver," Shane walked up to stand beside her husband, "They're supposed to get injured and play. And they're learning so much by doing this. Do you know building this is using math skills and science skills and they're working together so that's teamwork."

"Yes, yes I suppose so," Oliver tried to understand what his wife was saying, "Matthew doesn't seem interested though," He looked at their other child who was contently sitting on the picnic bench looking for birds.

"That's because Matthew is quiet and reserved but very smart. You know I'm worried about him; he's not going to do well playing outside with the other children when the boys start school in September. He hated going outside at daycare, he didn't want to do anything. I suspect he'll be forced to participate in school."

"I suppose that's one of the things we'll have to enquire about when we go to the information night in a few weeks." Oliver told her, "We have to start thinking about what uniform, pieces we want to buy for them."

"Not a lot they can share clothes, as much as Matthew will object. Or maybe Lucas will. I know Matthew doesn't like sharing anything, but I think Lucas will have a harder time wearing a uniform."

"Daddy," Matthew approached his parents, "I want to learn how to tie a tie before school?"

"I think Daddy can teach you," Shane informed her son, "Now don't you want to go and play with your brother and sister?" She lightly encouraged.

Matthew studied the obstacle courses for a fee moments before responding, "No thank you. It look's dangerous."

"Matthew," Shane took his hand to stop him from going back to the picnic bench, "I want you to play with your brother and sister. You need to go and play."

"No," Matthew shook his head, "Lucas is mean."

"Matthew, I know you and Lucas fight sometimes but I really want you to play," Shane explained.

"Matthew," Lucas grinned and ran up to his twin, "Come and help us! We're making a puzzle!" Lucas took his brother's hand and pulled him over to where he and Julia were trying to make a puzzle as part of the obstacle course.

"I think," Oliver looked to where Matthew was now playing quite happily with his brother and sister, "As long as we keep the boys in the same class Matthew will be fine."

"Hopefully," Shane nodded her head. Although she was still a bit worried. Going into Kindergarten would be a challenge for both boys. Lucas was a little behind academically and Matthew was behind socially. She did realize though that where Matthew was behind Lucas shined and vice versa. The boys were usually quite happy to help each other out. However, there were times when they would drive each other crazy and get into huge fights.

One hour later the children declared the obstacle course finished and decided it was time to race. "Mommy come play!" Julia called to her mother.

"No!" Matthew shook his head, "It's just for kids. We'll each race you once. That way it's fair."

"No! I want Mommy to play!" Julia told him. "Mommy come play!"

"Matthew, I think your rules are great but I'm pretty sure I can race," Shane informed her son. "After we play of you want, I'll even race Daddy."

"No," Oliver shook his head, "This is not something I want to do."

"Please Daddy!" Julia and Lucas begged, "Please!"

Oliver looked at his wife and lightly narrowed his eyes. She knew very well what she had down and was smiling. "Very well."

"Yay!" All three of the kids cheered.

As expected, Lucas was the fastest at the obstacle course. With ease he completed every physical task and maneuver. The only think he had any problem with was the puzzle that Matthew had designed. He still quite easily beat both of his siblings though.

When it came time for Oliver and Shane to race the children and Joe stood off to the side watching.

Oliver was still unsure about the entire adventure, but he did not want to let Shane win. So, he raced against her in the obstacle course it however wasn't much of a surprise to anyone as she easily won.

"Alright," Oliver looked at his children, he wanted to get them away from the obstacle course, at least for the time being, "How about you go get your bathing suits on. You can go for a swim before dinner?"

"What are we having for dinner?" Matthew asked, "If it's yucky I don't want it."

"We're having hamburgers and you can have a plain one with nothing on it. I do however want you to try the pasta salad," Joe informed his grandson.

Matthew scrunched up his face, "I don't like Mommy's salad's."

Shane resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Matthew was so much like Oliver, "I told you sweetheart this salad is just a simple pasta salad. I made it last summer and you liked it. There isn't anything in it you don't like I promise."

"I'm going to eat it too son," Oliver told Matthew as he reached out his hand, "Why don't we see what trouble your brother and sister got into."

"I bet they're climbing all over the furniture and wrecking everything," Matthew told his father as they walked into the cabin.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	22. Baby Shark Part 1

**A\N 1:** Recently something happened to me that caused me to go into a deep depression. I am still recovering from that and am now getting help. Today was the first day in weeks I had enough energy write something. I have to give a huge **thank you** to all of my PoStable friends on Twitter who have and who continue to help and support me. You'll never know how much your support means to me.

 **A\N:** A new friend of mine suggested I try to write in more multi sensory ways. That way I can still be describing things more even though I have Autism and have trouble with descriptions of thoughts and words. I have tried it a bit in this chapter and I hope it's okay.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Signed, Sealked, Delivered or any of it's characters. I do not own the incredibly popular and catchy song Baby Shark. I also do not own the movie Jaws.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Julia climbed out of her bed and carefully jumped to the cold wooden floor. She walked out of her room and towards her parents' room, standing on her tip-toes she turned the door handle and pushed open the door. Once inside she walked towards the bed. She stood still for a few seconds waiting for either one of her parents to wake up, but neither of them woke. She used the sheets for grips as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Mommy!" She said in a loud whisper as she touched her mother's shoulder, "Mommy! Baby Shark?"

Shane blinked opened her eyes upon hearing her daughter's voice she turned onto her back and looked up at her daughter. Unlike her the toddler was wide-awake, "Julia sweetheart…" She looked at the clock on the bedside table, "It's five o'clock. It's too early to wake Mommy and Daddy up."

"Baby Shark?" Julia requested again as she began to tug on her mother's hand, "IPad?"

"Julia Rose O'Toole," Oliver sat up and turned on the lamp. He looked at his daughter and frowned, "Did you not hear what your mother said? I do not know why you love that song so much, but I hardly think it constitutes waking us up this early. Come with me, I'm going to take you back to bed." Oliver stood and walked over to the other side of the bed and held out his hand.

"No Baby Shark? Julia's bottom lip began to quiver and then she started to cry. Although she was only two, she knew how to get what she wanted, and she knew her father could not stand to see her upset.

"Baby Shark is sleeping. Later, I'll teach you about actual sharks. You should know something educational about sharks. I have a book I-"

"Read now?" Julia looked up at her father with pleading eyes, "Peese?"

"She's not going to go back to sleep Oliver," Shane inform her husband, "You might as well teach her about sharks. Don't scare her though, she thinks all sharks are as cute as Baby Shark.

"I not ared," Julia promised her mother as Oliver lifted her up and took her out of the bedroom.

Oliver let Julia into the main part of the cabin and put her on the couch. He then went to get the children's book on sharks he had bought for her. When Oliver was finished reading her the book, she asked him questions. He tried his best to answer all of them and when he couldn't she wanted to look at videos on the IPad. Oliver still did not like technology and he certainly did not like how much the children were exposed to it. He had learnt though that it was important for them to learn about it as it was the future. So, he loaded up a few child safe video's for Julia as he laid down on the couch. Unfortunately, he fell asleep and when he woke up, he found Julia watching a preview for the movie Jaws.

"Julia, that is not appropriate," Oliver took the IPad away from her, "How did you even find the video?" He wondered.

"When Daddy sleeping. I watch real sharks!" Julia grinned happily. "I love sharks!" She grinned happily, "Watch movie?" She asked pointed to the IPad.

"No, that movie is for adults. It's too scary for you to watch. When you're older you can see it," Oliver saw the time on a clock on the wall and saw that it was almost six thirty. "Are you hungry? Your brothers might be up soon, and they may be hungry.

"Mattie! Luke!" Julia went racing to for her brother's room her bare feet slamming agansit the wood floor as she ran. Still running she opened the door to her brother's room and went to jump on Matthew's bed, "Wake up!"

"Julia, go away," Matthew mumbled sleepily as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Julia turned around startled to see Lucas standing over her with a pillow.

'Leave, or I'll hit you!" He threatened her.

"You're mean!" Julia stuck her tongue out.

Lucas swung the pillow at her and managed to hit her as she jumped off the bed, he swung again but she started hitting him.

"Enough!" Oliver flicked on the light to the room and lifted Julia up, "Stop fighting."

"She woke us up," Lucas mumbled, "She's annoying."

"She woke me up as well," Oliver informed his son, "Now put that pillow away. Are you going to go back to sleep or are you hungry?

"I'm hungry," Lucas decided, "I need lots of food Grandpa is taking me fishing today. And no, you can't come! He added to Julia as she opened her mouth.

"No, I want to. I find sharks!" She grinned. "Daddy!" She swung her legs in an effort to jump down, "Where's Grandpa?"

"Right here," Joe appeared in the room.

"Grandpa!" Julia grinned and almost launched herself into his arms, "I go see sharks?"

Joe took Julia into his arms and looked at her, "Did your brothers tell you there were sharks in the water?" He wondered if Lucas had done it in an effort to scare her. Surely though he would know that would only make her more interested. She loved sharks, and bugs and most things kids found scary.

"No Daddy did,"

"Daddy did?" Joe repeated as he followed Oliver back into the kitchen where Shane was making coffee.

"I showed her a book about real life sharks," He explained, "Then I fell asleep and she watched video's I don't think were appropriate including-"

"Mommy I see Jaws?" Julia asked her mother as Shane took a sip of coffee.

"You what?" Shane nearly spit out her coffee as more of the hot liquid went down her throat then she had attended to drink. "Oliver, please tell me you didn't tell her she could watch Jaws," Shane rubbed her forehead, she already knew she'd need lot's more coffee to make it through the morning.

"No, I told her she could not but as she takes after you, I suspect she won't forget about it," Oliver informed his wife as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

Shane looked at her daughter who Joe had placed in her booster seat. She was animatedly telling him all about the multiple scary shark videos she watched. In detail she explained how they ate other animals and how they lived. "I'm going to need two pots of coffee," She groaned.

"How about I spend time one-on-on with all three of the kids today?" Joe offered to his son and daughter in-law, "I'll take Lucas fishing then I cake take Matthew on that nature hike to record bird sounds and Julia-"He looked at his two-year-old granddaughter. "Julia what do you want to do?"

"Skydiving!" Julia answered.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely a mini-Shane," Joe laughed, "Other than skydiving sweetheart. Something I can do with you around here?"

"I want to dive in water! See all the sharks and fish?"

"How about I teach you how to jump in the water first?"

"Okay Grandpa," Julia smiled as she began eating the cereal Shane had poured for her.

"I think although Jaws is too scary for her Julia may like a movie like Finding Nemo or may even a trip to the aquarium," Oliver took a seat on the picnic table beside Shane. It was after lunch and Shane was currently watching Julia jump into the lake, the little girl smiling from ear to ear.

"You, Oliver O'Toole are actually suggesting our child watch a movie?" Shane gasped in mock horror, "What's happened to you?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes and offered his wife a dry laugh, "I do not want her to watch Jaws. Although she did not see to be scared by the video's she watched the movie may scare her. I want her to stay interested in something.

"Yeah, those video's she watched I looked at the search history," Shake turned to her husband, "Why did you let he on regular YouTube? There is a children's version on the IPad. Sometimes I wish you'd learn how to use it."

"In this case you may be right, if the children insist on using that device throughout the day maybe I should learn how to use it. Although I think we need to set up a time limit. I'm sure you can find an app that rewards chores completed with screen time. I suggest when we get back home, we devise a weekly chore chart for each of them.

"I'm sure I can find some kind of app like that," Shane nodded her head, "I agree about chores although maybe we should start them off with small things. I'm afraid if we give them too much to do, they'll rebel.

"Since Matthew already willingly helps, I assume you're talking about Lucas and Julia. Who my dear are the two who are most like you," Oliver teased, "Please don't ever tell me what stunts you pulled as a teenager I don't want a sneak preview of Julia when she's older.

Shane narrowed her eyes, "Matthew has his moments. Like when he won't eat food that's touching or hates going anywhere in the rain." She pointed out.

"Mommy," Lucas and Matthew approached their parents, "Can we go swimming too?"

"Sure," Shane smiled at her son's, "I might even join you," She stood up and followed them into the cabin.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I wanted to write more but I didnt[ have the energy too. So this is going to be the first two parter in the series. The next part is going to show just why everyone says Julia is just like Shane. She always manages to get what she wants. Will she be able to watch Jaws.


	23. Baby Shark Part 2

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter in the series. I hope you like it. As always a huge thank-you to all my PoStable friends on Twitter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"I'm all finished Grandpa," Lucas proclaimed proudly as he stepped up to his grandfather. He had, after a few attempts managed to put on his life jacket and adjust it so it fit properly.

"Good job," Joe smiled down at his Grandson as he picked up the fishing equipment, "Are you ready to go?"

Lucas nodded his head but then saw Julia crying when he turned to pick up his fishing rod, "Why is Julia sad?" Lucas looked sadly at his little sister who was crying in their father's lap as both they're parents did everything, they could to comfort her.

"Well, she really wanted to go fishing with us, but you wanted to go alone with me," Joe explained. He stopped walking and looked at Lucas as the four-year-old processed the information, "I told her I'd go fishing with her the next time."

Lucas bit his bottom lip, a trait he had acquired when he was guilty or ashamed, "I'm sorry I made her cry," Lucas looked up at his Grandfather. He really wanted to spend some with him, but he hated to see his sister upset. He figured that he could have a fun time with his grandfather and his younger sister. "I'm going to tell her she can come! That'll make her happy." Lucas decided with a smile.

"You don't have to do that," Joe told him. He wanted Lucas to make a decision that would best fit the situation. He knew Lucas could be good with his sister, but he didn't' want him to regret inviting his sister along if she didn't understand things quite as well as he did. "She may want to look for fish in the water instead of fishing. Or she may wonder if Baby Shark lives in the water. I'm not sure how she'd feel about us catching fish to eat them. Are you okay with that?"

"She knows the Bible fishing stories," Lucas explained, "If she's upset, I'll help her." He walked over to where his parents were sitting with his sister. He wanted to tell Julia right away, but he knew he needed to wait until his parents were finished talking to her.

"Lucas your sister is quite upset I am not sure now is an appropriate time. Unless it's important can you please go back to your Grandfather," Oliver requested, he did not want a fight to break out and although right now Julia wasn't saying anything, he knew that could change.

"It is important Daddy! Julia can come fishing."

Julia slowly lifted her head off Oliver's shoulder ad turned around to look at her older brother. She tilted her head and asked, "Really?"

"Yep! Lucas grinned happily, "Come on I'll help you with your life jacket."

"Thank you!" Julia got down from her father's lap and launched herself into her brother's arms.

"That was very nice of you Lucas and very mature as well. I am impressed, you made your sister very happy." Oliver praised his son.

"Thank you," Lucas smiled and then took Julia's hand and led her back to the dock.

Lucas' and Julia's first fishing trip went better then expected and Lucas was thrilled that he caught a fish, even if Joe helped him a lot. Julia was a little upset about the fish not being thrown back into the water, but she understood God said fishing was okay. When arrived back to the cabin Lucas ran as fast as to could to his parents and explained everting that had happened and how he loved fishing. He happily began to help Joe prepare the fish for dinner while Julia went inside to play.

"Mommy I'm going to have a tea party!" Julia said as she followed her mother back into the cabin, "I need my tea set!" She ran off to her room and came back dragging her suitcase that was filled with some of her favourite toys. Opening it she carefully began to take out each part of the tea set. She had gotten it last Christmas and she knew Santa had trusted her with a real tea set made of glass, so she always took extra special care of it. Before going to the cabin, she asked her father to wrap the set-in bubble wrap so it wouldn't break.

"A tea party," Shane sat down at the kitchen table smiling as she watched her daughter set up a small children's sized table, "Who are you going to invite?" She asked as she continued doing the research she had been doing before Julia and Lucas got back from their fishing trip,

"Daddy and Grandpa," Julia answered as she went back to her suitcase to get some of her dress-up clothes, "I'm going to be Baby Shark, Daddy can be Daddy Shark and Grandpa can be Grandpa Shark. Julia pulled out some colourful pieces of clothing and her Baby Shark stuffed animals."

"Well Grandpa is with Lucas getting dinner ready but I'm sure Daddy would love to come to your tea party. He's outside helping Matthew study some of the birds."

Julia walked back outside and headed towards the picnic table where her father and brother were sitting, "Daddy!" She climbed up beside him, "Guess what?"

Oliver put a finger to his lips and pretended to think, "You want to play chess?"

"No!" Julia laughed, "Come to my tea party. You're Daddy Shark," She smiled and tugged on his hand.

"Daddy's helping me draw," Matthew informed his sister. He never liked Julia's tea parties as he didn't like pretend play, he'd rather read, study or do science experiments.

"Matthew I've been helping you since Julia and Lucas went fishing with your grandfather. I think I should play with Julia now."

"Fine," Matthew sighed, he knew better then to argue with his father.

"Come on!" Julia took his father's hand and led him back into the cabin and to the table where her tea set was. "Put these on," She handed him an assortment of blue scarfs and jewelry. "Please," She added.

"Thank you for using manners," Oliver began putting on the scarfs and jewelry. "How do I look?" He asked after he was finished.

"I think you look very handsome," Shane grinned as she took a few pictures on her phone, "Julia, how about I videotape this? Then we can put it on Facebook."

"And Instagram?" Julia asked happily.

"Of course," Shane smiled.

Oliver didn't like his children's pictures and video's being uploaded onto social media, but he trusted Shane and knew she had privacy setting's so only friends could see what she posted.

Julia finished putting on her yellow scarf and then sat down at the table, "Daddy this is Shark tea. It has fish in it. Shark's eat fish. We eat fish too. God says it's okay."

"That's right Julia, that's in the Bible," Oliver took the cup and pretended to drink from it. "Do you know what Shark's do?"

"Real sharks don't sing; Baby Shark is like Mickey Mouse. I think he lives in the ocean somewhere. Maybe near Mickey Mouse!" Julia took her Baby Shark toy and pressed it, so it sang the Baby Shark song.

"I'm not sure if Baby Sharks lives near Mickey Mouse. Do you know where Mickey Mouse lives?" Shane asked as she continued to videotape Julia.

"He lives at Disney World with all his friends!" Julia replied. "I love Nemo. Here's a fish cookie," Julia pretend to hand something to Oliver, "I maded them."

"You mean you made them," Oliver corrected her grammar, "They taste very good. I think you should help your mother make a cake for tomorrow. Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"We're having a birthday party!" Julia exclaimed happily, "With fireworks and marshmallows and cake."

"Do you remember whose birthday it is?" Shane asked.

"USA! Our country, that's where we live. Daddy saided in a few days the USA besteat friend named Canada is going to have their birthday." She continued. "Whose Canada?"

"Canada is another country, it is right beside the USA and we're good friends with the people who live in Canada," Oliver explained."

"Can I go to Canada's birthday?" Julia wondered.

"Not this year but maybe someday," Shane had to laugh at her daughter's questions, 'Alright," She stopped the video. "Finish up your tea party with Daddy. I'm going to start setting the table for dinner."

"I'll help!" Julia ran after her.

"Clean up here first Julia," Oliver reminded her. "Once you finish cleaning up your toys you can help your Mother set the table."

Julia nodded her head and then began to clean up her tea set and all of the toys and costumes she had gotten out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked Shane later that night in bed as he leaned over to look at the information she had gathered on her iPad, "It's quite expensive. I don't know if they're old enough yet."

"I don't want to wait too long. They're at the right age now. I think it makes sense. If we wait to much longer all of the magic of everything will be gone. It will be expensive but there's always ways to make it cheaper if you know where to look."

"And you do?"

"I've compared a few different options. I have an idea."

Oliver kissed her on the lips, "Okay, you plan it and we can tell the kids closer to the actual date. When it's just a week or so away. Do you plan on going when the boys are still in school?" He wondered.

"They're still young enough, taking them out of school won't do much damage. I'm thinking we should go just before Christmas. That way it's extra special for the kids and there will be more to do."

"I'm sure Norman would be more than happy to get the children introduced to Star Wars before the trip. Other than that I think they know most of the characters."

"We should probably plan for four days. I think that'll give us enough time. Then maybe we can do other things as well."

"I think taking the children to some of the museums would be good," Oliver told her.

"Or this?" Shane pulled up a link on her computer and showed him, "This is filled with educational things. If Matthew already has an intrest in science this will just make it more specific.

"I don't mind that," Oliver told her truthfully.

"Good. When we get back home I'll start planning for real," Shane told him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Where do you think Oliver and Shane planning on taking the kids on vacation? Let me know in your reviews :)


	24. Change

**A\N:** I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story and I want to thank all of you for your continuted support and patience. Originally this chapter was going to be a July 4th chapter but then a friend gave me this idea and I decided to go in a different direction with the chapter. This chapter is set in mid July.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Lucas chased Matthew around the exterior of the park both boys laughing as they played. Matthew jumped onto a rock to avoid being tagged but missed and fell down. His shirt getting caught on a branch. The shirt was Matthew's favourite and as he saw what had happened to it, he began to cry and tug at it, unfortunately that made the rip worse.

"Mattie," Lucas ran up to his twin, he sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, "Mommy and Daddy will fix it," Lucas assured him. He didn't understand his brother's obsession over one t-shirt, but he didn't like to see him upset.

"No!" Matthew sobbed, "It's ruined!"

Shane had been watching the boys play tag while Oliver watched Julia on the climber. When Matthew fell Shane went quickly to see if her son was okay. She knelt down next to him and felt his head for any bumps and then went on to his face and arms. She was very glad to see her son had no injuries but one look at his shirt and Shane knew it couldn't be fixed. She dreaded having to throw it away, she knew Matthew viewed it more as a security blanket then as a t-shirt.

"Come on sweetie, we have extra shirts- "

"No!" Matthew screamed, "I want Daddy!" He stood up but Shane stopped him his shirt was almost entirely ripped.

Shane wasn't sure she wanted him going to the main area of the park like that. She was torn on what was best for her son and what would be viewed as good parenting. Even before the rip Matthew' shirt was stained and dirty as he didn't want it washed yet insisted to wear it almost every day. Shane was a bit more lenient on letting Mathew wear it, but she saw the looks other people, especially other parents gave her when she did. Oliver was stricter on the subject; he would not let Matthew wear the shirt to church or any church event. He however had somehow convinced Matthew that he could use it as a blanket for comfort, Shane hadn't been able to do that yet.

"I can get Daddy!" Lucas stood and sped off across the playground, he returned minunte later with Oliver and Julia.

"Matthew, are you hurt?" Oliver started looking over his son to make sure he didn't suffer from any injuries.

"He's fine but I think his shirt is wrecked," Shane explained to her husband.

"No!" Matthew shook his head, "Daddy don't let Mommy throw it away!" Matthew clung to Oliver as he sobbed.

Oliver comforted Matthew as much as he could, "Maybe you can use it as a blanket now?" He suggested.

"No! It's to short!" Matthew sobbed, "I want to go home!"

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. It is almost lunchtime anyway. You and your brother and sister must be getting hungry," He stood up and then took Matthew into his arms.

Later on, at home while Lucas and Julia were playing outside with Oliver and Matthew was looking at books Shane was on her computer. The last thing Shane wanted was to throw out Matthew's shirt so she was looking at ways that would allow Matthew to keep it. After doing some research she discovered that there were patterns online to turn old blankets, or shirts into a stuffed toy. Clicking on the links she was relieved to see they were relatively easy to do.

"Sweetheart, how about we turn your blanket into a teddy bear?" She brought her laptop over to show her son.

"No!" Matthew stood up and ran away. He raced outside and hid behind Oliver as Shane followed him outside. "Go away!"

"Matthew," Oliver turned around and knelt down to his son's level, "You don't speak to your mother like that. Tell me what this is all about."

"I suggested to Matthew that I make his t-shirt into a teddy bear. It's all online," Shane explained."

"Matthew, do you know why I do not let you wear the shirt to church?" Oliver asked.

"Church is a place for good clothes," Matthew responded.

"That's right, now your mother and have let you wear that shirt other times even though it's stained and dirty because we know how important it is to you. We will not let you wear a ripped shirt Matthew," Olivet told him sternly, "if this shirt is turned into a nice teddy bear though you can take it everywhere with you."

"To church and choir?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, however at choir it would need to sit and watch," Oliver explained.

"Okay Daddy," Matthew took off his shirt and handed if over to Oliver, "Can you make it a teddy bear?"

"Yes, I believe I can if your mother helps me." Oliver told him, "Now you apologize to your mother for telling her to go away and we can get started on your teddy bear."

"Sorry Mommy," Matthew hugged Shane, "But Daddy understands."

"Yes," Shane nodded and smiled at her husband, "Daddy does understand you very well. You are very much like your Daddy. That's a very good thing. Now let's go inside an get you a new hurt then I want you to come outside and play."

"Okay Mommy," Lucas followed Shane back into the house.

After getting on a new t-shirt Matthew joined his brother and sister on the climber in the backyard while their parents went inside. "I'm going to call your father. Ask if he can come over and watch the kids while they play outside. I don't know how long the process is going to take," Shane explained as she went to her phone.

Joe arrived half an hour later and walked right into the backyard. "Oh no? Did I forget to bring a bathing suit?" He joked as he saw the children in their bathing suits and Shane setting up a sprinkler.

"Grandpa!" All three children ran to hug him at the same time.

"Alright," Shane finished getting the sprinkler ready, "I'm going to go back inside and help Daddy make Matthew's new teddy bear. It's been half an hour hopefully he's finished measuring the material now. You three listen to Grandpa and don't get him wet," She advised her children but looked at Lucas as he'd be the one that was most likely to cause problems.

After turning on the sprinkler for for the children Shane went back inside the house to see that Oliver had just finished using the template, she's printed outline to cut out material from the t-shirt.

"That's great," Shane said as she sat down beside Oliver and picked up the directions off the table., "Now I'll sew half of it up and then we out stuffing in it and I'll sew it the rest of the way. But before I do that, I think we need to talk to the kids' pediatrician about referring Matthew to a child psychologist. I know all children get attached to toys or certain clothes, but I think he may have anxiety. If he does, we'll want to know how to help him before he goes into Kindergarten. Especially if he and Lucas are going to be in different classes.

"I agree I think it is something we need to have checked out. I still do think having Matthew and Lucas in different classes will only help them, they're identical in appearance yet they have extremely different personalities. If they are in the same class Lucas may do all the talking for Matthew or Lucas could get jealous that Matthew is more academically gifted. I just think they are too many variables that we'd need to be aware of if they were in the same class."

Shane reached for her sewing machine, "I know, and I do agree they are different but I'm not sure if dealing with two different teaches and the boys having different friends is what's best for all of us. I'm afraid they're so different they're drift apart, even if they are twins."

Oliver heard laughter outside and looked out the kitchen window to see Lucas and Matthew chasing each other as they ran in and out of the sprinkler. "I don't think that's ever going to happen Shane. They may be different, but they are twins. Twins share a unique connection no matter how different they are. When they're older If we think It's a good idea and they agree we can have them in the same class."

Shane joined her husband's gaze and smiled, "I hope you're right."

"You ready to see your new teddy bear sweetheart?" Shane asked her son as the kids sat and watched the movie Frozen on Disney Plus. The boys hated the movie, but they could never say no to Julia when she begged to watch it whenever the children were allowed to watch the streaming service.

"Come on bud," Joe placed the movie on pause and took his grandson's hand, "It'll feel just like your old t-shirt I promise." He knew Matthew was scared and still very upset about losing that s-shirt.

Matthew slowly nodded his head as he followed his grandfather and mother into the kitchen, His brother and sister walking behind them.

"Here you go," Shane gently picked the newly made teddy beat off the table and handed it to her son, "What do you think?"

Matthew took the bear and examined it. He could see it was made out of his t-shirt as it felt the same, but he still wasn't that sure if it was going to be the same as having the t-shirt on him. He hugged the bear carefully in case it didn't feel the same but was happy to learn that it did. He smiled happily and held it close. "I love it. I still miss my t-shirt though."

"That's alright," Shane told him, "But now you can take the teddy beat anywhere. In fact, how about we go out for dinner tonight? You can bring your new teddy bear along."

"McDonald's, I want to go there," Lucas spoke up. He loved he restaurant and was often disappointed he rarely got to go.

"I was thinking about a nice sit-down restaurant."

" Can we get coloring sheets. Julia asked.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed and as he saw both boys open their mouths, he answered their question for them, "Yes boys, if Grandpa doesn't have any other plans he's invited."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Joe answered honestly.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

 **Up Next:** Oliver and Shane help prepare the twins for Kindergarten (with Julia's help of course).


	25. The Denver Hill Academy

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter in my story. It may be the last chapter I post in a couple of months as I'm starting a new full-time position at work. Right now the postion only goes until March but it could be extended. I will try to write whenever I can though. It helps to know that all of you are so patient and understanding.

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I made up. The Denver Hill Academy is, as far as i know just a figment of my imagination. If it somehow does exist I don't own it.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Oliver added one last item to his list. As he placed the pen back on the table, he saw a blur of blonde hair run down the back-porch steps. He wasn't at all surprised to see Julia hadn't even seen him as she rushed to go and play on the swing set with her brothers.

"Hi," Shane sat down in the chair next to her husband and handed him a Yoo-Hoo, "How was uniform and Kindergarten shopping? Did you get everything done on your list?" She added with a little laugh. Today was the day before school started in Denver and the boys would be going to Kindergarten For the previous two weeks Oliver had been making a list of things they needed to do or get done before the boys started Kindergarten.

"Good. How was your morning with Julia?" Oliver inquired.

"You're going to love this," Shane smiled, "Julia! She called out to her daughter, "Come tell Daddy what your new favourite drink is?"

Julia jumped off her swing and rushed over Daddy I love Komba smoothies," She claimed as she gave Oliver a hug, "They're yummy. Mommy says we can make them."

"It is pronounced Kombucha smoothies Julia," Oliver corrected her, pronunciation "I am very glad you like them. What other foods did you try while shopping with Mommy?" Oliver asked.

"Tea. I don't like it," Julia shook her head, "It tastes bad. Can I play now?"

"Yes sweetheart," Oliver watched as Julia went running back to the swing.

"I saw Matthew and Lucas had already hung un their uniforms," Shane commented. The school Lucas and Matthew were going to be attending was called The Hills Academy. It was a rather expensive school, but it had most of what Shane and Oliver were looking for in a school. One of the things they'd like was the uniform selection children could from. The school colours were red and beige, and boys could choose to either wear a red shirt and beige pants, a red sweater vest with a beige tie and beige pants or a red long sleeve shirt with beige pants. All of the uniform items had the school crest on them as well. Oliver and Shane had let Lucas and Matthew choose out their uniforms at the school store the previous weekend and today they were going to pick them up. Since Julia had wanted to get uniforms as well the previous weekend and had ended up crying, Shane and Oliver decided it would be best to keep her busy while the uniforms were being picked up.

"Well I believe Matthew hung his and Lucas' up," Oliver informed his wife, "So for tomorrow I suggest we leave Julia at my father's house before taking the boys to school. That way we can focus our attention on them rather they worry that Julia is going to want to stay."

Shane nodded her head, "Yeah that's a good idea. I just wish I knew why Julia wants to go to Kindergarten so badly. I know she's close to her brother's, but she has friends she plays with other then them. I don't know if its behaviour or fear- "

"You're not going to Kindergarten!" Shane stopped talking just in time to see Lucas push Julia down and yell at her, "You're a baby! Kindergarten isn't for babies!"

Julia got back up on her feet and began hitting Lucas, "I'm not a baby!" She repeated as she kept hitting him, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm not a baby!" She looked at her parents with tears in her eyes as they came to sort out the situation.

"Julia, stop hitting your brother," Shane gently scolded her. Once Julia had stooped hitting Shane reached out to take her hand, "Let's have a talk alright." She took her daughter into the house and up the stairs into Julia's bedroom.

"Mommy I want to be a big girl," Julia pouted as she started to cry again.

Shane knelt down so she was at her daughter's level. "You are a big girl. You're not a baby. That wasn't a nice thing for your brother to call you. You're just not old enough yet to go to Kindergarten. I know you are old enough to know not to hit.

"I'm sorry,' Julia lowered her head, "Mommy I 'm sad," She began to cry again, "I don't want Mattie and Luke to leave."

"Julia, Shane began carefully she wanted to make sure her daughter would be able to understand what she was saying, "Lucas and Matthew going to Kindergarten will change some things. They're only going to be at school from 9:00-4:00 every weekday. After school every day you and Grandpa are going to go and pick them up and then you can play with them. Before you know it, it'll be next yea and you'll b going into Kindergarten then you'll get to pick out some of those nice uniform dresses and skirts. When you're in Kindergarten maybe you and your brothers cane ride on a school bus. How woukd you like that?"

"I love that!" Julia grinned, "I'm going to wear the red dress every day!" Julia proclaimed.

"That's something we'll worry about next year. Now this year you're going to be with your Grandpa alone almost all day. Won't that be fun? I'm sure tomorrow he'll take you to the park for most of the day."

"Okay Mommy," Julia smiled a little bit more, "Can I go back outside?"

"Yeah," Shane knew her daughter was still sad, but she wasn't sure what else she could do to comfort her. "Let's go back outside."

"Julia! Julia!" Matthew and Lucas both ran up to their sister as soon as they saw her, the began talking at the same time.

"One at a time!" Julia yelled as she put up her hands, once her brothers had stopped, she pointed to Matthew, "Mattie first!"

"Do you want me to take one of your dolls to school tomorrow? Or I can draw you a picture? He offered.

"You can be my show and tell!" Lucas told her excitedly, "You just have to stay in my backpack until show and tell on Friday."

"Lucas," Oliver looked at him, "I said we'd ask your teacher if Julia could be your show-and tell. However, if the answer is yes, she will not be staying in your backpack. She will come to school with Grandpa for show-and-tell and then she will leave with him after it is over. She will not be allowed to stay.

"I want to do that Daddy!" Julia said with voice filled with happiness, "I'll show Luke's teacher I'm fun tomorrow!"

"Julia, if you come to take the boys to school you cannot stay. It cannot be like last week for the visit. Your mother and I will not tolerate any wrong behaviour."

"I'll be so good Daddy!" Julia promised as she smiled up at him, "I'll be best."

Shane looked at Oliver and smiled a little. Julia already knew how to get what she wanted from most people. Especially her father and grandfather. As Shane wondered what that could turn into in her pre-teen and teenage years, she began to get a little worried. However, she knew she had a long time to worry about that.

"If you misbehave Julia expect to be severely punished," Oliver warned, "Your brothers and lots of other children are going to be worried and scared. You need to be very well behaved and patient."

* * *

Julia walked into The Hills Academy Junior School holding onto her father's hand. She looked around at all of the different things on the wall and smiled at any adult who smiled at her. She stayed silent as her parents and brothers talked to the Junior School Headmaster and walked with Matthew into his classroom. She remembered the classroom from before but this time she stayed close to her parents as Matthew walked solely into the classroom. He was greeted by his teacher and he gave her a nervous handshake as he started to cry.

"Matthew, I know you're scared, just take a deep breath. Remember your teddy bear is in your backpack. If you need him, he's there but the school doesn't allow home toys. I am sure you'll be able to find lots of toys to play with and some children to play with."

"Yes," Matthew's teacher nodded her head, "And you'll be able to see Lucas outside on the playground." She confirmed. There were four Kindergarten classes, two at both main entrances to the school. To make pick-up and drop off for the family easier the school had but Lucas and Matthew into Kindergarten classes besides each other.

"We'll play together outside," Lucas smiled at his brother.

Matthew slowly nodded his head as he hugged his parents and then his brother and sister.

After exiting his brother's classroom Lucas darted down the hallway and found his cubby. "My turn!" He hung up his backpack "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy bye Julia!" H ran into the classroom to start playing.

"I don't think Lucas will have any problems adjusting," Mrs. Rubin Lucas' teacher told Oliver and Shane as the entered the classroom with Julia.

Before Oliver or Shane could respond Julia finally spoke up, 'Hi! I'm Julia! I'm four and cute and watch!" She began to jump and spin around in circles. "I come to show and tell please?" She asked politely.

"Lucas was hoping he could bring Julia as his show and tell on Friday. We understand though if children are not allowed to bring siblings" Oliver filled the teacher in on what Julia had been talking about.

"I've had students bring in their baby siblings for show and tell. I don't see why Julia can't come. She'll have to be with one of you or another guardian though," Mrs. Rubin explained.

"Grandpa can bring me!" Julia shouted excitedly, "Guess what! I come to Kindergarten next year!" She smiled, "You be my teacher?"

"We'll have to see about that," Mrs. Rubin smiled, she lived the little girl's energy level, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to other parents." She excused herself and went to talk to other parents.

"I was very good," Julia looked up at her parents and smiled proudly.

"Yes, you were," Oliver confirmed, "I'm very proud of you."

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Lucas reached out and pulled his parents over to the writing center, "It looks like your work," He pointed to the various writing utensils and each child's assigned drying rack. "I can write lost letters." He smiled happily.

"You can write letters, but you don't want them to end up in the DLO. That means it didn't get to where it was supposed to go on time," Shane explained. "Why don't you practice writing you name, and you can show Mommy and Daddy after work tonight." Shane was happy Lucas was showing an interest in writing as he hadn't yet.

"Okay," Lucas nodded his head then went to sit on the carpet as the teacher called all of the students over.

Waving one more time at Lucas Shane and Oliver left his classroom, on their way out of the school they looked into Matthew's classroom and smiled as they saw he was helping the teacher out with attendance. The teacher was calling out names and then handing Matthew a name tag to give to the child.

"I think both of them will be just fine," Oliver told Shane as they walked out of the school and back into the parking lot.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review :)


	26. The Day before Disney World

**A\N:** Here is the next chapter. Thank you again so much for all of the help and encouragement I've beet getting from fellow POstables on Twitter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own SSD or anything Disney owns.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Matthew walked ahead of his mother and siblings as they walked through the Denver branch of the USPS. He knew exactly where he was going and knew as long as his mother could see him it was okay that he walked ahead of her. He couldn't contain his excitement. His siblings were excited about the trip, but he was excited about something entirely different. Matthew stopped in front of his destination and waited impatiently for the few minutes it took for his mother and siblings to catch up.

"Can we go in now?" Matthew asked his mother as he touched the door handle. "Please." He added on after quickly remembering his manners.

"Yes," Shane confirmed, "You remember the rules right. Let Daddy, Aunt Rita and Uncle Norman work if they need to. Daddy hired a new woman too; her name is Ms. Master's. She's only been at the DLO for two weeks, so she'll probably want to work. You three behave." Shane told her children as she opened the door to the DLO.

As the family were leaving tomorrow to go to Disney World Shane had decided to take the day off to get some much-needed last minute things completed. After picking Julia up from Joe's and Matthew and Lucas up from school she took the kids to the DLO to get stamps. Disney had a mail delivery system and Oliver had been attempting to get the children interested in writing letters and postcards. Matthew was already excited as he loved letters already. It was Lucas and Julia who wondered why they had to send letters and postcard if it wasn't fun.

A young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes turned around in her chair as she saw the children enter the office, "I think your Daddy will be back soon. He was just going to look for something. Your Uncle Norman and Aunt Rita are still out but they should hopefully be back soon." She explained, "I'm Ellie. Your Daddy just hired me. I share some of the work your Mommy does. Looking people and information up on the computers.

"Mommy and Daddy said never call adults by their first name," Matthew informed her, "Mommy said your name is Ms. Master's. That means you're not married."

Ellie smiled, "You must be Matthew," She saw the boy nod his head, "Which means you're Lucas," She looked at the identical boy standing next to Matthew, "And you're Julia. If your Mommy doesn't mind, I have some things I think you'll like."

"No, go ahead I don't mind," Shane told her. She still didn't know much about Ellie however she dd know she had nieces and nephews. She was obviously drawn to children and vice versa considering how her children were all huddled around her with interest waiting to see what she had.

"My brother works in the U.S. Navy which means he lives on a large ship. I write to him and to his son and daughters. My nieces and nephew are three, five and seven. They love Disney and so I have these," She poured out some Disney themed stamps from a bag. "I heard you were going to do some postcard writing at Disney World. I thought this would help."

"No, that's boring," Lucas shook his head, "I don't want to do that. Mommy can text on her phone its faster."

"It is," Ellie confirmed, "But I bet you could have characters sign postcards for you. You can also use sticker letters," She got out of her purse three bags of sticker letters. "I always found this way more fun than writing. I always liked to have words with different coloured letters.

"I like blue and green," Lucas took one of the bags. He studied it and then saw a Hulk stamp, "I love the Avengers. I can write about superheroes." He started to get excited, "And maybe Star Wars too. Matthew can help."

"Now those sound like very fun ways to send postcards. You three can each keep some sticker letters and you can pick out three stamps. I know your Daddy was going to get you some other stamps, but I thought having some Disney ones would be nice."

"Yes, I think they would be," Oliver responded as he walked back unto the room.

Matthew took the sticker letters and the Hulk stamp and rushed ahead of his siblings to his father. "Daddy, I'm going to write to Grandpa about superheros. Look what Ms. Master's gave us," He held up the packet of sticker letters and then the stamp.

"Well that's very nice of her. I hope you said thank you."

"I will," Lucas rushed back to Ellie and looked tough the stamps with his siblings.

Oliver looked at Shane and they both shared the same look. They were wondering how Ellie had managed to get Lucas interested in writing letters in fifteen minutes, when they'd both been trying for two weeks.

"Daddy, can I see your stamps?" Matthew walked over to his parents, "I have a Winnie the Pooh stamp," He smiled, "I want real USPS stamps now." He peered happily at the stamps Oliver had brought, "These are official," He began examining them.

"So are Ms. Master's they're part of a children's Disney collection," Oliver informed his son. "We're still going to find a special stamp to start your collection like Uncle Norman's." Oliver told him.

"I want a really special one," Matthew kept looking through the stamps, "Something unique."

"We'll find you something," Shane told her son, "I'm sure there are Disney Stamps that you'll find interesting. Maybe a Star Wars one." Each child was told they were allowed one big present while at Disney, Matthew wanted a stamp, Julia wanted a Flounder doll and Lucas wanted a customized toy robot from the Star Wars area at Hollywood Studios.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! It's Nemo and Ariel and Flounder! I want a Flounder doll to play with Nemo!" Julia ran excitedly up to her holding out a stamp of Nemo and one of Ariel.

"Wow! Those are great." Oliver smiled at his daughter. She was very interested in anything to do with underwater creatures. "Go say thank you to Ms. Masters."

* * *

"Ssh, we need to be quiet at first," Lucas instructed Matthew and Julia as they crept up to their parent's bedroom. It was still quite early in the morning and the children knew not to disturb their parents unless it was Christmas or a birthday or another important holiday. However, none of the children could sleep anymore and they decided to sneak into the room when Julia had shown up at her brother's bedroom half an hour earlier.

Matthew silent opened up the door and as the children saw their parents still sleeping, they crept into the room. Climbing up onto the bed they all began to jump. "It's Disney Day! It's Disney Day!"

Shane and Oliver had wondered if the children would do something like this, so they weren't surprised when they woke up to not so quiet voices outside their door at five AM.

"Yes, it's Disney Day but it's also very early. I know you are excited, but you need to try to get some more sleep. You do not want to be tired when we arrive at the report tonight. If we have time we can go for a short swim before bedtime."

"I want to sleep! But I can't! "The sun's awake! So, I'm awake!" Julia dramatically fell onto the bed as she directly quoted a line from Frozen.

"Well miss Little Mermaid you better fall asleep because the pool is Nemo themed so is the pool,' Shane explained to her daughter.

"But..." Lucas began to protest but his father interputed.

"Go back to your rooms. Try to go back to sleep and do not play." Oliver told the children. "You stay in your rooms until your Mother or I knock on your door. Do you understand?"

"Yes," All three children nodded their heads as they left the room.

"How long do you think they'll sleep for?" Shane asked her husband as she ran a hand over her face, "I'm exhausted but I don't think I'll be able to sleep much more. Hopefully once we arrive at the hotel the kids will settle down enough to sleep tonight, if they don't it'll be a long day tomorrow."

"I agree, once we're at the resort we should calm them down as much as possible so they can get enough sleep to enjoy Magic Kingdom. I do not want them to be grumpy all day. I understand this is an exciting trip, but I still expect them to behave." Oliver explained/

"Oh, Disney should be fun. I think it'll tech you just how well-behaved our children are," Shane chuckled a little.

"Yes, I'm well aware children are often spoiled at Disney World or given toys when they do not deserve them. I do not agree with that, I am very much looking forward to seeing how happy the children will be. Meeting all of the characters and riding the rides, I do love it when they're happy."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Julia called from outside the door, "I can't sleep. I'm to excited for Nemo!"

Shane sighed, "I'll go downstairs with her and play some quiet games or read. I need to do more packing anyways. Only five more hours until we need to be at the airport."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N1:** I'm sorry for not having Rita and Norman in this chapter. I tried but I found it to hard with having to write for so many character talking. Don't worry though Rita and Norman did return in time to see the children before Shane took them back home.

 **A\N 2:** I hope you liked the chapter. Please remember to review.


	27. Magic Kingdom

**A\N:** There are so many people I need to thank for helping me with this chapter. From my friends who gave me some very important ideas, to others who told me what it was like traveling with young children. Thank you all so much!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Holding onto Shane's hand Julia looked around the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique in awe, she had never seen anything as so beautiful and fancy. All around there were stations with chairs and princess dresses on display. She tugged on Shane's hand wanting to explore when a young woman approached them.

"Well hello Princess Julia, my name is Lyndsey and I'm a Fairy Godmother in Training. I'm going to turn you into Ariel today." The Disney employee smiled as she looked at her iPad and then again at Julia, "I see you're four years old and you have your own hairbrush."

"Yes," Sane reached into a bag and pulled out Julia's hairbrush, "She can be a little inpatient when anyone is brushing or outing her hair up. We've talked about how important today is though. She's really excited so I think she'll be alright.'

"No problem, we can so as slowly as you like. I can even have other Fairy Godmother's in Training help. You are our very first appointment today. We've been setting everything up just for you. Would you like to take my hand and come and see," Lyndsey reached out her hand to Julia.

"Yes please," Julia took Lyndsey's hand and walked into another room. Hanging on a hanger she saw an Ariel dress as well as the matching accessories. She saw as well that the movie was being shown on a TV. "Mommy! Mommy!" Julia looked back at Shane and began jumping up and down with excitement. "Is this mine?"

"It is," Shane confirmed, and she smiled as Julia ran off and looked at the dress. The package she and Oliver had selected had been expensive but they both knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that Julia would absolutely love it. She loved Ariel and looking like her would make her very happy. Shane loved seeing her children happy and she knew Oliver felt the same way.

"Guess what Lyndsey," Julia looked up at the woman, "I have bodyguards. They're coming later."

"My husband and father in-law are bringing Julia's older brother's after her appointment." Shane clarified. "Sitting and waiting two hours for their sister to turn into a princess didn't really appeal to my five-year old's. However, they are going to be wearing shirts that say princess protection detail."

"Well I think every princess needs some security and there's no bodyguards better than older brothers," Lyndsey smiled, "They'll always protect you."

"I love Lucas and Matthew," Julia smiled happily, "Can I please try on my dress now?"

"Why certainly, I have to tell you, you're the politest young princess I've ever seen," She praised.

"Thank you. God says be nice to everyone," Julia looked at her, "Being nice makes me feel good."

"That's right," Lyndsey smiled, "Being nice is very important. Now let's dress you all up." She picked up the dress and the accessories.

An hour and a half later, with a little help of hairstyling a red wig and child friendly make-up and sparkles Julia looked just like a mini version of Ariel. When she was finally finished, she jumped out of the make-up chair and ran around the room.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm like Ariel," Julia began skipping. "I'm so happy!" She cheered. "Where's Daddy and Grandpa?" She asked, she wanted Oliver and her brothers to see her all dressed up.

"I'm not sure your father is not usually late," Shane looked at the time on her watch. "I'll call Grandpa and see where they are." She spoke out loud. Even though her husband did have a cell phone he rarely used it, so she knew it would make more sense to call Joe.

"Daddy!" Julia suddenly squealed with excitement and ran up to her father an gave him a huge hug, "Daddy I'm a real princess!"

Oliver wasn't overly impressed with the idea of putting make-up on little girls and dressing them up. It had taken a lot of convincing from Shane before he agreed to this experience. He wanted his daughter to know she was beautiful without make-up or a fancy dress.

"Julia, you look very beautiful. However, I think you are beautiful without make-up and a dress. I am very pleased however that you are very happy."

"Thank you," Julia smiled she then went running up to Joe, "Look Grandpa I'm Ariel!" She twirled around in her dress."

Joe smiled, he loved seeing how happy Julia was, "I think you look very beautiful," Joe lifted her up and gave her a kiss, he then placed her back on the ground and watched as she showed off her dress to her brothers."

"I'm Ariel and you're my security guards," Julia explained to Matthew and Lucas, "You have to listen to me."

"No, no," Shane stepped into her children's conversation, "Julia, Princess are kind and generous. They're not bossy. If you want to be a real Princess, I expect you to be kind and nice to your brothers. It was very nice of them to wear these shirts for you."

Julia looked at her mother and then at her brothers, "Ariel is nice to her friends," She spoke out loud, "And Cinderella and Snow White are always nice. Okay Mommy!" She agreed. She then hugged both of her brothers.

After setting up a very special portrait studio session Lyndsey walked back into the room and saw Matthew and Lucas, these must me Princess Julia's security guards." Lyndsey smiled at Lucas and Matthew's t-shirts. "I think you'll like what we have for you in our portrait gallery," Lyndsey returned to the main room, "if you'll follow me its right through here," Lyndsey led the family into another room where a photographer was waiting.

"Oh wow!" Lucas said as he saw the lightsabers. He rushed over to them and licked one up excitedly. "Mathew look at these!" He smiled as he handed on over to his twin, "Let's fight." He held up his lightsaber and stood in a fighting position.

"Hold on," Lyndsey said, "First we need to take some pictures of Princess Julia, then we'll take some pictures of you two junior Luke Skywalker's. After that how would you like to have some pictures of you using your lightsabers to protect your sister?"

"Our lightsabers?" Matthew looked at Lyndsey, "You're giving us lightsabers? Why? He asked.

"Your sister told me how you love Star Wars and how much you love her. I thought since she's getting a dress these lightsabers would be a good treat for you."

"Thank you, Lyndsey" Matthew and Lucas said at the same time.

"Well you're very welcome and thank you for using my name. I'm glad to see you reading my name tag."

"We want to read every cast member's name," Matthew explained, "And try to pronounce where they live. You're from New York."

"Very good," Lyndsey praised, "Now let's get started on these pictures.

Half an hour later all of the pictures had been taken and Shane had tapped her Magic Band to the camera so all the pictures would load on her phone. The family made their way over to the stroller parking area where there two strollers had been parked. They'd brought a double stroller from home and had rented a single stroller from the park. The rented single stroller had a picture of Ariel with their last name in a pocket on the back of the stroller. The double stroller had a Star Wars picture on it. The double stroller had lots of storage options, so it had snacks in a cooler and bags full of extra clothes for the kids as well as their autographs books and some toys.

As Matthew and Lucas climbed into the double stroller, they saw a little boy in a wheelchair. They'd seen children in wheelchairs before, but this little boy had a mask over his face and was bald.

"Daddy, is he sick?" Matthew pointed to the boy.

"Matthew it's not polite to point," Oliver lowered his son's finger as he locked the stroller again and came around to the front, "That boy is really sick. His family are wearing shirts that say Make-A-Wish Foundation. The Make-A-Wish foundation is a charity organization for kid's wo are dying. It enables them to make on last big wish. Going to Disney World is what a lot of children wish for. "In fact," Oliver reached into his wallet and pulled out two fifty-dollar bills, "I'm going to make sure they had a fantastic trip." He said as he walked over to the family.

"Why is Daddy giving money to the sick boy's Mommy and Daddy?" Matthew wondered.

"Your father is very generous that's why," Shane explained to her children. "He wants to make sure the boy and his family get everything they want."

"I want to help too!" Matthew unbuckled himself from the stroller, "Mommy can I have my autograph book? I want to give it to the little boy."

While Shane was touched by her son's idea, she wanted to make sure he understood what giving up his autograph book meant, "That means you're going to have to share with Lucas or Julia. Are you okay with that?"

"Mattie can share mine,' Lucas unbuckled himself from the stroller and joined his brother, "I want the little boy to be happy."

"Alright, you boys are being very nice," Shane handed over one of the children's character encyclopedia books she and Oliver had brought for the kids to get autographs in

Matthew and Lucas walked over to their father and stood beside him, they waited until he had finished talking. "We have two of these books," Matthew began, "They're character encyclopedias. It has pictures of all of the characters in it and we're going to have the characters sign their page. We want your son to have this one." Matthew handed the book over to the woman wheeling the wheelchair. She already had tears in her eyes from when Oliver had given her and her husband the money.

"Thank you," The woman took the book, "Your Daddy is raising you to be very nice young men. I just wish- "She began to sob and her husband ahd to comfort her.

"Thank you for the money and the book. You have no idea how much it all means to us. It was always out plan to take our son here one day but now he doesn't have much time left."

"I'm very sorry," Oliver couldn't imagine having one of his children be that close to dying, "We'll be praying for you and your son," He said as he led Matthew and Lucas back to where Shane and his father were waiting with Julia.

"Excuse me Sir," A Disney cast member tapped Oliver on the shoulder, "May I have a quick discussion with you. I promise it's nothing to serious," The man added as he saw the looks on Lucas and Matthew's faces.

"Of course, you two go back to Mommy and Grandpa," Oliver watched Lucas and Matthew ran back to their mother and grandfather.

Since Oliver and Shane knew Julia probably wouldn't last all day in the Ariel dress, they knew the first character they had to see was Ariel. As they walked to the Little Mermaid Ride Oliver quietly explained his discussion with the Disney cast member to Shane and Joe, "I told him no but…"

"I think it will be a wonderful surprise for the kids," Shane told Oliver, "I know you don't like them being rewarded for good deeds, but these are all once in a lifetime opportunities."

"Yes, that is why I finally said yes. The details are being prepared and finalized. After our dinner reservation we're going to go to guest services at the front of the park. They're we'll get the final details.'

"The Ariel ride!" Julia squealed with happiness as she saw the Little Mermaid ride.

"It's going to be so boring," Lucas complained, "I want to ride fun rides!" The idea of listening to the songs he already hated while on a ride did not appeal to him.

"Well after we ride this ride and meet Ariel, we're going to ride the Seven Draff's Mine Trian. That's a roller coaster," Joe told his grandson, "I know this isn't important for you or your brother but it's important to your younger sister. Sometimes being in a family means you need to do things you may not want to do."

Matthew and Lucas nodded their heads as they walked into the ride line up. The line was long but once the pictures from the portrait studio had loaded on Shane's phone, they looked through them with Julia.

"Mommy are you going to post these? Can we buy them?" Lucas asked as Shane took her phone back from the kids.

"We're going to print the pictures out once we get home. I am going to post them now though," She explained as she set up an album on her Facebook account.

Once the family had gone on the Little Mermaid ride Julia started jumping with excitement. She knew she'd get to meet Ariel next. "Hi! I have Fast past!" She explained to the cast member standing at the entrance to the Ariel meet-and-greet.

"Well of course you do, you must be a mermaid too." She watched as the family all tapped their Magic Bands and walked into the fast-past line. They were able to walk almost all the way to where Ariel was, and Julia tried to stand on het tippy toes to see her.

"Here you go Julia," Shane handed her daughter her autograph book and a page, "Here is Ariel's page. You can get her to sign it."

"Okay Mommy." Julia nodded her head.

When it was her turn to meet Ariel Julia looked up at her hero and found she couldn't say anything luckily Ariel knew just what to say.

"Why, you must be a young mermaid, you know I haven't been back to the ocean in such a long time. I've been very busy here on earth with Eric. You'll have to tell me all about your ocean home."

Julia began spinning around happily in her dress she then ran up to Ariel and gave her a huge hug, "I love you. You're my favourite. I love Flounder too! I have Nemo doll. I love Nemo."

"Well it seems like you have lots of fish friends. That's good for a little mermaid like yourself. Did you want me to sign my picture?" She asked referring to Julia's autograph book.

"Yes!" Julia nodded her head, she watched as Ariel signed the book and then gave it back to her, "And are these your brothers. Young mermen would you like to come and say hello?" Aril asked.

"They're my bodyguards," Julia jumped up and rant to her brothers it didn't take much effort on her park to convince them to rake some pictures with Ariel. After Ariel signed their autograph book and then gave Julia one last hug.

As the day went on the family saw lot's more characters and got on as many rides as they could. After dinner all three children were half asleep as they rode in the strollers, but they still had one last surprise left. Once Oliver checked in at Guest Services like he was told to do the family was led into a door marked 'Cast members only' and into a backstage area. At this point even though all three children were very tired they were all very intrigued about where they were and what was going to happen.

"Hi O'Toole Family," A young woman approached them, "My names Sarah. Now Mickey Mouse heard about nice you all where to that Make-A-Wish boy and we wanted to reward you all. So, we have some gifts that some of Mickey's friends and maybe even Mickey himself are going to give you."

"Wait!" Julia interrupted, "I didn't help the boy," She pouted and then began to cry. "Mommy said I should stay with her."

Shane had been prepared for this all day. She walked around to the front of the stroller and unbuckled Julia and lifted her up, "You wanted to go and help the boy, but I didn't want him to get to overwhelmed. You let your brothers use your autograph book today too, and that was very nice of you. So, I think you do deserve a little surprise," She placed Julia on the ground

"Of course, you do," Sarah smiled down at Julia, "Now Mickey Mouse is very organized, and he has arranged this all. First of all, I think there are some people that Lucas might like to meet." She said just as R2D2 and Luke Skywalker walked out.

"Luke Skywalker!" Lucas shouted happily, he undid the stroller seatbelt and leaped out of the stroller and towards Luke Skywalker, "I have a lightsaber too! And I'm dressing up like you for Halloween! You're so cool!"

"Well," Luke Skywalker got down to Lucas's level, "I think that any little boy that helps a child whose sick is very cool. Mickey Mouse told me you wanted to build a robot like R2D2. So, I thought maybe I could help you out. I have all of the things we need to make the coolest robot ever!"

"Can I?" Lucas turned to Shane and Oliver and asked, "Please? Please?"

"Of course, you can!" Shane smiled, "Grandpa can go with you alright. Mommy and Daddy want to see what your brother and sister get."

"Okay! Come on Grandpa! Lucas took Joe's hand and tugged him in the direction Luke Skywalker was going.

"Now, I heard someone hear loves Ariel," Sarah turned to look at Julia once Lucas had left to make his robot.

"I was Ariel, but it was itchy," Julia explained, "I met Ariel and got pictures!" She said happily.

"Ariel told Mickey Mouse you wanted a Flounder stuffed friend but since she had to go back to the ocean, she asked Prince Eric if he'd give it to you."

As Prince Eric walked out from behind the curtain Julia squealed, "Look Mommy! He's cute!" She ran up to Price Eric, "I was Ariel! I had a dress! Can I have a kiss?"

Hearing his four-year-old daughter use the words 'cute' and 'kiss' was quite alarming for Julia and he watched with a little concern as Price Eric gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here's a stuffed Flounder that can play with your stuffed Nemo," Prince Eric handed Julia over the toy, "Would you like me to sign your autograph book and we can take some pictures?"

'Yes!" Julia nodded her head excitedly.

Once Prince Eric had left and Julia was back in her stroller hugging her new doll Mickey and Minnie Mouse walked through the curtain. Mickey Mouse was carrying a protective container and a gift bag, he walked over to Matthew.

"Mickey learnt you want to start your own stamp collection so he figured he'd help you out," Sarah explained, "He got you a very rare Mickey Mouse stamp," She said as Mickey Mouse opened the protective container to reveal a stamp that was in very good condition.

It didn't take Oliver long to realize the stamp in question was one of only twenty that were ever distributed on the very first day Disney opened. "Matthew, that is a very special gift, I think perhaps I should hold onto it. Uncle Norman will want to see this when we get home."

"It's so official," Matthew smiled as he let his father take the stamp. He then opened the gift bag to find even more stamps, as well as a stamp collection book, "Thank you," He smiled happily, "I'm going to put all the stamps in by date." He decided.

"Look, look!" Lucas ran excitedly towards his family as he controlled a very fancy looking robot, "Luke Skywalker helped me make a robot just like in the movies! He had to go back to space, but I got pictures with him on Grandpa's phone. This is my new robot. I can make it move," He moved the controllers up and down to make the robot move its arms."

"Okay you've shown Mommy, Daddy and your brother and sister. Now let's put your robot back in its box. You can play with it more when we get home."

"Okay, "Lucas nodded his head as he placed the robot and the remote back in its box.

"Now, we have one last surprise," Sarah handed Oliver over an envelope, he opened it to see that he and Shane had been given a free one-night suite at Disney's fanciest hotel. When the Disney employee had asked him what he wanted he had simply said he wanted his children to be happy. As he handed the envelope over to Shane, he realized having some alone time with his wife was exactually what he wanted. Especially since they'd been talking about having another baby.

"Oh wow, this is very generous, thank you Sarah, and please thank Mickey Mouse and everyone else. You've all provided our children with memories they'll never forget."

"Mommy what did you and Daddy get?" Matthew asked.

"Mommy and Daddy got a free night at a fancy hotel."

"So that means that Grandpa gets to look after you three tonight," Joe smiled at his grandchildren. Mommy and Daddy can come back with us to our hotel. Then they'll go to the other hotel. Tomorrow we'll meet up somewhere in Magic Kingdom. You three will be asleep as soon as I tuck you in anyways," Joe explained to his grandchildren.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I really hope everyone liked this chapter. Please leave a review on here or let me know what you think on Twitter.


	28. Mickey's not so Scary Halloween Party

**A\N** Since my place of employment is closed for three weeks due to COVID-19. I've decided to do more writing. I had already started this chapter a few weekends ago but was determined to have it finished, edited and posted by tonight. I probably won't be posting a chapter every day but I'll definitely be writing everyday. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Shane stepped out of the kids' room and saw Lucas and Matthew were dressed in their Halloween costumes and practising using their light sabers. For the first time in a very long time the boys were dressed in identical outfits. They both wanted to be Luke Skywalker for Halloween and had chosen the same costume. Looking at them play fighting it took Shane a few seconds to identify who was who. She figured though the boy who was blocking the attacks from his brother was most likely Matthew.

The family was going to the Mickey's not so Scary Halloween Party and the children were all excited about the party and all the candy they'd get and the special characters they were going to meet.

"I didn't know Luke Skywalker had a twin. Now how do I know which one is the real Luke Skywalker," Shane smiled as she walked up to her sons.

"We both are!" Lucas and Matthew answered simultaneously.

"I'm ready," Julia ran out of the children's bedroom in her Ariel dress. She was holding onto her stuffed Flounder in one hand and her stuffed Nemo in the other, "Flounder and Nemo want candy too." She began running around the hotel room.

"Wow! Wow!" Oliver walked into the hotel room. He and his father ahd gone to the restaurant to buy some snacks and fill up the children's cups. He did not like the scene of seeing all three children running. "I know you are all excited, but you do not run inside. Now please settle down so we can leave. Julia come get in the stroller and Lucas and Matthew, if you fight with those light sabers, I will take them away."

"But Luke Skywalker needs his light saber," Lucas pouted, "Please don't take it away."

"Well then you be good and listen and I won't need too," Oliver responded.

The family took the free shuttle bus from the resort to Magic Kingdom and then joined the hundreds of other people headed into the park. Most of the children were dressed in costumes and some had masks or face paint on. As Matthew watched everyone coming into the park, he noticed no adults or teenagers were dressed up in costumes.

"Why aren't any adults wearing costumes?" Matthew asked as he looked up at his parents and grandfather.

Shane looked at her son and smiled she wondered if he'd notice that as he was a keen and detailed observer of everything around him, "If adults dressed up in Disney costumes then children might think they're the real characters instead of the actual characters," Shane attempted to explain to her son, "Sometimes if adults where masks it can be scary. There's another theme park for adults and teenagers where they can dress up in scary costumes."

"I want to go to the scary party!" Julia spoke up, "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Maybe when you're a little older," Joe laughed, "Now remember be nice and respectful as we walk through security.

Once past security and into the park Oliver rented a single stroller for Julia and obtained a map for the special event. He brought both back to where Shane and his father were waiting with the children, "Should we do the Trick-or-Treating route first and then meet the special characters?" He asked his children, "Or would you like to see some of the characters first?"

"Candy!" All three children answered at once.

"Okay, we will start at the beginning of the candy route and then work our way back to the entrance when we see the characters," Oliver folded up the map and placed it in his pocket, "Before we go though I have something very important to talk to you about, Matthew, Lucas, Julia, please listen. I understand you're excited to get candy, but you cannot eat anything until your mother Grandfather, or I look at it. It may have been opened or tampered with."

"Why? Julia asked.

"I don't think you'll get any candy like that here sweetheart," Shane clarified, "But when we go trick-or-treating back home next week it's important to remember. Sometimes there are people who aren't very nice and give unsafe candy to children. Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay," Julia nodded, she seemed to accept her mother's answer.

"First, let's mail our postcards!" Matthew ran excitedly to the Disney mailbox and opened it up. He reached into a bag that was underneath the double stroller and pulled out a handful of decorated postcards. He dropped them in and then closed the mailbox.

"So, did you kids enjoy writing and drawing on the postcards?" Joe asked.

"I liked the stickers Ms. Masters gave us," Lucas replied, "And all the stickers, then Julia got into the glitter and it got everywhere."

"I wanted to go swimming," Julia mumbled unhappily.

"Here's the first candy stop!" Lucas said excitedly as the family got to one of the stores on Main Street, "But the lines so long!" He pouted, "Can we play a game Mommy?"

"Of course," Shane replied as she loaded up a game, she knew the children liked on her phone. As the played the game the line got shorter and soon, they were near the front.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Matthew, Lucas and Julia held out tier bags when it was their turn to collect candy.

"Oh, I didn't know Luke Skywalker had an identical twin," A Disney cast member smiled at Matthew and Lucas' outfits. "Who's the real Luke Skywalker?"

"My names Lucas and this is Matthew," Lucas smiled, "And you're "A-M-E-L-I-A" Lucas sounded out each letter of her name.

"You're from Washington D.C. Did you know they have a huge postal museum?" Matthew asked excitedly."

"No, I didn't know that," Amelia smiled, "But you boys seem like very nice young men," She put some extra candy into their bags, "And is this your sister?" She looked at Julia who had been waiting as patiently as she could.

"Give me candy!" Julia shouted.

"Excuse me?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "That is not how you speak to adults. I believe we need to have a talk," He picked Julia up and led her out of line and to a relatively quiet area. Placing her on the ground he looked at her, "Please tell me why I shouldn't take you back to the hotel room."

"I want to go first!" Julia frowned, "I want extra candy too!"

"Yelling and stomping your feet is not going to get you what you want." Oliver informed her, "I know waiting is hard and I know Matthew and Lucas are learning how to read. They're reading the cast member's names to make them feel happy not to get extra candy or attention."

Julia hated not being the centre of attention. She wanted to be able to listen to what her father was telling her, but it was hard, "I can't read. I didn't mean to spill the glitter?" She pouted "Mommy was mean. I wanted to go swimming."

"Julia Rose O'Toole," Oliver used her full time, "You will not talk about your mother like that. The only reason you did not get to go swimming was because you did not want to clean up the mess you made. If you have cleaned up, you would have been able to go swimming with your brothers."

Julia began to scream so loudly it caused other guests to turn and look. She then began to cry and rub her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Oliver walked over to his daughter. He was starting to understand why she was acting out. He tried to remember what Shane had told him about children usually misbehaving for a reason, "Julia, stop screaming," He instructed, "I think maybe you are overwhelmed because you did not take a nap this afternoon. I will take you back to Amelia and you will apologize. Then you will ride in the stroller and try and calm down."

"I want to see Mommy," Julia saw her mother standing a little further away with her brothers and Grandfather.

"Do you want your mother to take you to apologize to Amelia?" Oliver asked her, "If you would like to stay for the party Julia you need to apologize. I have given you two choices, what do you want."

"I want Grandpa to take me to apologize." Julia decided.

"Go and ask Grandpa then," Oliver watched her walk over to her father. He then walked up to Shane and looked at her, "She has that famous McInerney pout down almost perfectly." He informed his wife.

"I know. That's why I find it so difficult trying to get her to do anything. We're to similar. I need to figure how to help her, instead of getting so frustrated."

"I'll take Julia back to apologize and then slowly take her around to see different things. I think she needs some rest time now otherwise she'll never settle for sleep tonight," Joe explained to Shane and Oliver as he came over to them carrying Julia.

"Thanks Dad," Oliver smiled. He turned to look at Julia, "You be a very good girl for Grandpa.'

"I will," Julia nodded her head, "Grandpa said if I'm good I can go see Ursula and tell her she's not scary."

"Oh well that sounds like a very good idea," Shane smiled, "I think that would be a very cute video. Can Grandpa tape it?"

"Sure! Then you can put it on Facebook!" Julia nodded happily."

"Alright Julia get in the stroller then I'll figure out what we need to bring from the bags," Joe told his Granddaughter."

"Oh, didn't Oliver tell you," Shane laughed, "Each of the kids has their own backpack filled with things. He did it just in case we'd need to separate. Julia's bag is the purple one, so all of her things are in there."

"That was a good idea Son," Joe bent down and picked up the purple backpack. He put it on top of the stroller and then went off.

"Can we go now?" Lucas asked his parents as he climbed into the stroller next to his brother.

"Yes, we can and you both did a very good job of waiting," Oliver praised his sons.

"I was studying the map," Matthew said as Oliver began to push the stroller, "I think if we follow this path our time will be used best."

Lucas looked at his brother and tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

"It means we'll get the best candy," Matthew informed his brother.

"Cool." Matthew smiled.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I really hope this was an okay chapter I struggled with it a bit. Please review if you have a chance.

 **Up Next:** The family goes to Epcot.


	29. Hollywood Studios & Epcot

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Shane and Oliver studied the Hollywood Studio's map while Joe kept an eye on the kids. Lucas and Matthew wanted to go to Star Wars land and Toy Story Land, but all Julia wanted to do was see Olaf and go to the Frozen sing-along. They were trying to decide if it would be easier to meet up in Hollywood Studios or at Epcot as that's where there were going in the afternoon.

"Julia and I have a fast past for the Frozen sing-along in an hour. Then we'll go and see Olaf. After that I might as well take her to Epcot. The line for seeing Elsa and Anna is always long and we have a Fast Past for the ride in the afternoon. I think the best thing would be for us to meet up with you Joe and the boys in in the building where Living with the Lands and Soaring is. We can have lunch go on those rides and then we can go to the Finding Nemo ride and look at the aquarium, after that we can spend the rest of the afternoon going through all of the country pavilions."

"Yes," Oliver nodded his head, "That sounds like a good idea." "I think you set up some of the Fast Passes for the boys as well. Do we just tap these bands like before?" Oliver asked referring to the Magic Bands they were wearing.

"Yeah. Joe has all the Fast-past times on his phone too," Shane told her husband. She turned around to wear Julia was acting out a song from Frozen for her brothers and grandfather. "Julia, sweetheart, we're going to go and see Olaf now. Say goodbye to your brothers, Daddy and Grandpa we'll see them later."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Matthew pouted as he got back into the double stroller.

"I wish I could, but you boys don't want to see Frozen and Julia isn't interested in Star Wars or Toy Story. You boys can have a lot more fun here for longer if we separate for a bit. I'll see you later," Shane promised her son, "You and Lucas can tell me all about the Star Wars ride."

"Okay," Matthew nodded his head."

"Before we go I want to make sur we have everything you'll need Julia," Shane quickly went through her purple backpack, "Here you hold your autograph book for Olaf, and here's your stuffed Olaf, Anna and Elsa" She handed Julia thee book and the toys. Looking though the rest of the bag she saw she'd have everything Julia would want, "Alright," She put on the backpack, "I think we're all set to go."

"Bye," Julia waved as Shane unlocked the stroller and then began pushing it in the direction, they wanted to go in. Since it was still early in the day the line to meet Olaf wasn't as long as Shane was expecting it to be.

When it was her turn to meet Olaf Julia smiled as Olaf began pointing excitedly at her toys, "Oh, Olaf loves seeing his friends," A Cast Member explained, "Do you think he could borrow them and play with them?"

Julia eagerly handed Olaf over the dolls and watched in delight as he put them out on his prop beach chairs and gave the plush Olaf a kiss before sitting him on top of a snowman.

"Yay! Olaf loves snow," Julia clapped her hands and jumped up and down with exactment. She ran to the character Olaf and gave him a huge hug, "My names Julia."

The character Olaf knelt down to Julia's level and gave her a hug. Then he collected Julia's stuffed toys and gave them one last hug and handed them back to Julia.

"Now Olaf can't sign autographs because he's still learning how to write but you can have a sticker," The cast member handed Julia an Olaf Sticker.

"Thank you," Julia placed the sticker on the Olaf page of her book.

* * *

Later on, during the day after finishing in Star Wars Land Oliver, Joe and the twins stood looking at the roller coaster Slinky Dog Dash. They had Fast Passes for it but now Matthew wasn't too sure.

"It goes really fast," Matthew watched the roller coaster, "And there's a drop." He observed, "It looks scary. I don't like big drops."

Oliver looked at his son, he could understand his fears, "I know it looks scary; I think though it's important to try new things. Why don't we go in line and then if you still don't want to ride it once were at the front then you don't have to."

Matthew looked at the ride again, "Well Slinky Dog is funny," He laughed a little as the characters on the ride talked to each other. "I'll go,"

Although at first Matthew was a little scared while on the ride, he ended up loving it. After the roller coaster they went on a few more rides. "Can we meet Woody?" Matthew asked as he saw the character signing autographs.

"He's with Buzz, Jessie and Bo Peep," Lucas added, "Please can we wait in line?"

"Sure, but have a little snack you must be getting hungry," Oliver reached into their bags and handed them each a bag of trail mix Shane had put together before the left Denver.

As the boys finished eating their snacks, they got a little board in line, so they started looking through their character book. It was Matthew's turn to give it to the characters, so he was holding it as he and Lucas flipped through the pages. When they got to the front of the line they got out of their stroller and started walking.

"Hello, if you just wait right here, you'll be the next family to see Woody and his friends," A Cast member told the family as they got to the front of the line.

Matthew looked at the man's nametag and then grinned jumping excitedly hr turned to Lucas, "Lucas look, read the nametag," He told his brother.

"We found you!" Matthew grinned excitedly, "Daddy, Grandpa, did you see, did you read Kyle's name tag," He asked.

"I think you boys should tell Kyle why you are so excited. He might be a bit confused," Oliver explained to his son's,

"We're from Denver too," Matthew began to explain to Kyle, "We've been reading everyone's name tag. We really wanted to find someone from Denver, You're from Denver."

"Oh well then I'm very glad you found me," Kyle smiled, "I have to go on a break right now but I'll wait for you over there," He pointed to where guests exited after meeting the characters, "Then we can talk more about Denver."

"Oh no we do not want to intrude on your break," Olive began.

"It's no problem, I love meeting people from Denver too," Kyle smiled and then walked away.

When Matthew and Lucas met Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bo Peep, Lucas happily explained how he loved police detectives and that his aunt Dale was a kind of police officer. Woody gave each boy a sheriff sticker badge and Buzz Lightyear gave them a Space Ranger sticker badge. Then after signing their autograph book Matthew and Lucas went to see Kyle again.

"Cool stickers," The young man smiled, as Matthew and Lucas approached, "Do you miss Denver? Is it snowing yet?" He wondered.

"Not yet but when it does Grandpa's taking me snowboarding," Lucas exclaimed.

"That idea has not been agreed upon yet," Oliver told his son. Although his father and Shane both thought it was fine for Lucas to learn how to snowboard, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. It seemed a bit too dangerous for a boy so young.

Lucas momentarily pouted before looking back up at Kyle "Do you miss Denver?" He asked.

"I do, sometimes, I try to go back when I can, but I do love it here at Disney. I've met people from all around the world. If you boys want to meet lots of cast members from different countries, you should go to Epcot.

"We're going there now," Matthew conformed.

"Only people from the actual countries can work at the Epcot versions of the countries. Before you go though, I think I have some things you may need," He led them into a nearby store, "Now I'm going to get you what you'll need to go country hopping in Epcot. Why don't you each pick out a toy you want. I'm so impressed you are learning everyone's names, and so honored you live in Denver.

"Daddy, can we?" Mathew looked up at Oliver.

Oliver knew the cast members at Disney were supposed to go above and beyond to make the guests days. He however did not want them to go through a lot of trouble, "You boys pick something and then come show it to Grandpa and I. I want to endure it is not too much money.

"Hey, how about this," Joe pointed out a toy Slinky Dog, "I used to have these when I was little. They can walk downstairs,

"Cool," Lucas looked at the Slinky dog, "And he looks like the ride. Daddy can I get slinky?"

"Sure," Oliver confirmed, he then looked to see Matthew looking at LEGO sets and figured they'd be too expensive, "Matthew, I promise Mommy and Daddy will buy you a DISNEY LEGO set before we leave. How about for now you look at a something else. How about a set of Toy Story figurines? You could use them in your LEGO set.

"Can I get this LEGO set?" Matthew asked.

Oliver picked up the set and then looked at the price. It wasn't as expensive as he thought it would be, and considering he'd already gotten Lucas a toy for the similar amount when they were in Star Wars Land, he though it woukd be alright.

"You get the figurines and go and give them to Kyle. I'll buy this," Oliver instructed.

"Thank you," Matthew took a box of Toy Story figurines and went off to where Kyle was standing with Lucas and his grandfather.

* * *

When Oliver, Joe and the boy's ha first arrived at Epcot Joe had texted Shane. When Shane replied saying she and Julia had just in line to meet Elsa and Anna he figured they still had plenty of time. They went on Test Track which was a huge hit with the boys then they went over to the ride Mission Space.

"Lucas, Matthew," Oliver called them over to where a warning was set up, "This ride mimics an actual space flight. There are three different intensity levels. The green level is the one least like an actual space mission, I suggest we ride the green level first, then we can move on to yellow and red if you feel you are able to manage.

"I want to go on a real space flight!" Lucas all but ran into the line followed by Matthew who was just as excited. They went on the Green level which Matthew loved but Lucas found boring. On the yellow level Lucas and Matthew both loved being able to push buttons. On the reed level although first a little shocked at how fast the ride had been loved it.

"I want to go to actual space! Lucas said as they walked out of the exit of the ride.

"Me too! I want to be an astronaut!" Lucas grinned.

Oliver knew he and Shane had talked about going to the Kennedy Space Centre the following day and decided to see if the boys would be interested, "You know boys if you want to learn more about astronauts and space travel we should go to the Kennedy Space Centre tomorrow. That's where real space missions have taken off from and they have a museum filled with information. I think they also probably have some astronaut simulations much more accurate than the ride."

"Oh cool!" Lucas jumped up and down, "I want to go! I want to learn all about astronauts" He climbed into the stroller and then picked up the Kidcot passport Kyle had given him and Matthew.

"Was Kennedy an astronaut was he a President?" Matthew asked as he climbed into the stroller. "Or was he both?"

"President Kennedy helped create NASA. NASA is the space organization. So, the building and museum is named after him. He was not an astronaut. Do you know who the first astronaut in space was?" Oliver asked his sons when they didn't respond he continued, "It was Neil Armstrong. He was the vey first person to walk on the moon. You'll be able to learn more about that tomorrow.

"Cool!" Lucas and Matthew said at the same time.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I tried writing the families going to the country pavilions a few different ways but it just seemed too boring and sometimes confusing. I also tried writing in something elseI really wanted to include, a Finding Nemo interactive experince but again I just couldn't seem to get it right, Even though I didn't writ about it they did go to the country pavilions and the Finding Nemo ride. I may mention it when the family gets back to Denver and Lucas, Matthew and Julia help unpack their bags.

 **Up Next:** Either a chapter about them going to the Kennedy Space Centre (If I can research enough about it) or the family's last day at Disney where they go to Animal Kingdom.


	30. Memories

**A\N 1:** I know there was more of the family's Disney trip to cover but I felt that those chapters were getting to repetitive. The next three chapters are going to focus on the DLO and a special dead letter the character I bases on myself finds.. I haven't written anything that has been solely DLO based before but I'm proud of how hard I worked on this chapter. That being said, I would appreciate any constrictive criticism you may have for me. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Please know I have Autism so I take things very literally. I don't understand sarcasm or wordplays. Italics are flashbacks

 **A\N: 2:** The idea for this dead letter was partially inspired by a Disney Channel Original Movie called "Tiger Cruise" and watching way too much JAG and NCIS.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Warinings** **:** Chapter content contains talk of September 11th 2001. If this is a topic that might offend or upset you please read at your discretion.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Denver-DLO Office**

As the DLO received more 'dead letters' from other Post Offices in other cities they tried their best to accommodate all of the letters. One of the first things Ellie did upon seeing the three bins of letters was think of ways she could organize everything. She went on her computer and made labels and got bins and then went to work. When she showed Oliver the labelled bins all the mail could get sorted into, he was quite pleased. He told her he'd be looking forward to seeing the process the system has made in is and Shane's absence.

"Shane!" Rita ran up to hug her best friend as soon as the O'Tooles entered the office, "Oh, how was Disney World? The pictures of the kids were adorable."

"Disney was tiring," Shane admitted, "Tiring but very fun," She looked around the office and saw the colour coded bins, "Ellie, I hear you've been doing a great job at organizing the mail."

"Sorry," Ellie spun around in her computer chair, "Colour coding and organizing things helps me think. All the letters were stressing me out. I thought maybe this way we'd be able to help more people. I know not everyone likes it-"

"She's being serious Ellie," Rita encouraged with a smile, "I was telling Shane about this system. It's really working out well. We're able to send some mail out, and other's to other departments."

"Oh, thank you," Ellie smiled, "I'm not sure if I told you this but I have Asperser's syndrome. I don't understand sarcasm and I wasn't sure if…"

"I promise Ellie I'll let you know what I think about something," Shane told her.

"Well Ellie it appears with this new system we're going to be able to get through a lot of mail. I think this was an excellent idea. I am very glad to see that it is working. Everything is very efficiently organized."

"Thank you, Oliver," Ellie smiled graciously, "We've almost been able to sort through an entire bin. There are a few that Rita, Norman and I wanted to look further at. We decided it would be best to work though the last bin of mail though."

"Very well," Oliver nodded, "Shane and I can assist with that.

For the next hour and a half as everyone got to work sorting the mail Shane and Oliver told their colleagues about about their family vacation to Disney World. When they're were only two letter's left in the box Ellie picked them up. She brought the letters over to her desk and sat down. She could see they were old and faded and she tried to read what appeared to be written in crayon. As she turned one of the letters over, she saw a faded picture a young child had seemly drawn to accompany the letter. Again, there weren't many clues to the identity of the writer. Ellie looked at the other letter and saw that they were similar. She looked at the top of the letter and could barely read out the letter's 'U' 'D' and the numbers '2' and '1' as Ellie continued to study both letters, she began to feel dizzy as she suddenly remembered where these letters might be from. Feeling as though she was going to throw-up she raced out of the DLO just as Shane was going back in.

Ellie made it to was washroom before she threw-up. After flushing the toilet, she exited the stall. She washed her hands and tried to breathe normally. She couldn't believe that after seventeen years the letters had suddenly shown back up. She didn't want to have to go through all of that again. She never wanted to think about that day again.

"Ellie," Shane walked into the washroom and carefully approached her, "Are you alright? Rita said those last two letters you looked at really upset you."

"I don't…" Ellie took a deep breath as she began to cry, "I know I should talk about it but it's hard."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Rita was able to determine the name and date of the letter though," Shane continued, "We think it's important those letters go to their recipients as-"

"I know!" Ellie raised her voice, "I'm sorry. I just… I need some fresh air. I need…"

"Why don't we go for an early lunch?" Shane suggested, "We can go to the Mailbox Grille and talk about anything you want."

"Rita can come too if she wants," Ellie said as she began to calm down a little, "I'll try to explain why those letters mean so much to me but it's not an easy story."

"You can take as much time as you need," Shane led her out of the washroom and back to the DLO. Soon. Shane, Rita and Ellie were sitting at a booth in the mailbox grille. "I wrote both of those letters," Ellie said quietly, "On a Tiger Cruise on September 10th, 2001. One was for my dad and the other one for my friend's father. "A tiger cruise is when children and parents of naval personal can visit them aboard the ship. It usually occurs at the end of a deployment. I was nine and my friend Olivia was six. The Tiger Cruise was supposed to be from September 4th 12th but as you can imagine things didn't really work out that way," Ellie took a deep breath as she began to explain how the letters ended up how they were.

"My friend Olivia was upset she didn't get to spend as much time with her father as she wanted to. One of the navy personal assigned to watch over the kids suggested we write letters to our fathers. I wrote both of the letters and Olivia drew the pictures. We were going to give the letters to our fathers the following day.

* * *

 ** _September 11th 2001-_**

 _As Ellie hid crying from the blaring alarm sounds, she overheard two navy members talking. They were saying how they may not be able to get any information in or out. She remembered the letters in her hands and gripped her teddy bear as she ran to try to find somewhere to put them. As she was running to the post office, she lost her teddy bear. Turning around she saw a man pick her teddy bear up and then enter a room as she got closer to the room, she entered it. She was going to ger he teddy bear when the captain of ship entered the room. He began to talk and as Ellie listned she started to cry. Soon all eyes were turned to her._

" _Ellie," Ellie's father William approached her, "What are you doing in here?" He bent down to her hiding place in between some cabinets._

" _Teddy," Ellie's lip began to tremble as she pointed to the man who had her beloved teddy bear, "I want Teddy."_

" _Alright," William helped Ellie stand up and walk over to the man who had her teddy bear, "Ensign Owen's can you please take my daughter back to the game room and make sure she has her teddy bear."_

" _Yes Sir, Lieutenant Masters," The young nan handed Ellie the teddy bear and then picked her up and carried her out of the room._

" _Is my Daddy really going to go to war?" Ellie asked Ensign Owen's as he carried her back to where all of the children were gathered in the game room._

 _Ensign Owen set Ellie on the floor "The captain is going to come to talk to everyone soon. Now you stay here with Ensign Troy alright. He can answer some of your questions."_

" _Wait!" Ellie reached into her bag and took out the letters, "These need to be mailed."_

" _Alright," Ensign Owen's smiled, "I'll take them to the Post Office on my way to the Flight Deck."_

" _Are you going to help me Daddy fly?" Ellie asked._

" _Yeah," Ensign Owen's nodded his head._

* * *

As Ellie finished explaining what had happened that day she began to cry. "Hearing what had really happened, even just a little was enough to give me PTSD. They didn't know how we'd be able to get to San Diego. They had to drop all of the kids of in secret. I stayed with some of my Dad's friends on the base for a week until I was able to go back to Hawaii. I forgot all about those letters. I just assumed they got thrown out, everything that day was so crazy. Looking back, I can certainly understand why."

"Working at the DLO has been an amazing life changing experience so far for me. I've learned to trust the timing for everything. You finding the letters when you did was meant to happen," Shane explained.

"I guess," Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "I'll mail my letter to my father with a letter explaining everything. Finding Olivia is going to be harder though. A few months later it was raining at night and a pilot crashed on the carrier deck. The crash resulted in a bad fire. He died as well as Olivia's father who was on the flight deck at the time. I think her mother blamed the Navy for what happened, they moved away. I'm not sure where. I don't even know if Olivia would want the letter, or if it would cause bad memories for her."

"I think it would be good for her to have something she wanted to give her father," Rita offered an encouraging smile, "If we do find her you can talk to her and explain everything to her."

"I haven't seen her since she was six, I don't know if she's married and has a different last name or… I don't know if I'd want that letter if my father died," Ellie admitted, "Knowing her father could never read it might be too much for her."

"Depending on where she lives, we always try to deliver the mail in person," Shane explained, "That might help her, I'm sure she'd love seeing you again."

"Maybe. If we find her, I'll email her. I think that's better than a phone call, that way if she doesn't want to talk to me, she doesn't have to. If I can deliver the letter in person that would be great but if I remember correctly her mother was born in Sweden, so she had citizenship. That's probably where her mother moved the family too."

"Hm," Shane laughed, "I wonder what Oliver is going to say when he finds out we may need to go to Sweden."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	31. Problem's at school

**A\N:** Alright, so this chapter may not be my best work and I do apolgizie. I found writing a dead letter storyline harder than I had anticipated even though I brainstormed and did research. I attempted to wrap up the dead letter storyline in this chapter while writing about something I was more comfortable with. This chapter got re-written five times between yesterday and today and I just couldn't come up with the right storyline for the dead letter, Even watching SSD didn't;t help. I am a little disappointed in myself but also proud that I was able to get something written . As always I do like constrictive criticism.

 **Disclamier:** I don't own SSD or any of the characters. i just own Ellie and the O'Toole children.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

When Shane, Rita and Ellie got back to the DLO Ellie slowly explained to Oliver and Norman why finding the letters had made her upset. Shane started a search for Olivia on her computer, but Ellie wasn't sure whether she wanted Shane to be able to find Oliva, if she did, she wouldn't know what to say to her old friend.

"So," Shane finished loading up her search and walked up to Oliver's desk, "If Olivia is in Sweden do you think the Section Leader will let us all go to Sweden? It is the mission of the DLO to deliver every letter personally," Shane's reminded him.

"Unfortunately, Shane I think Sweden would be a little out of the way," He informed his wife. He wished he could tell her about what he was planning for her Christmas present, but he knew not everything was in place yet.

"Yeah but it would be fun," Shane smiled, just then her cell phone rang. As she looked at the caller ID, she knew it wouldn't be good news. She stepped into the hallway to take the call.

Meanwhile Ellie walked over to Shane's computer and saw an option to add more search criteria, "Do you think Shane would mind if I changed this a little? I know what Ellie's mother's maiden name was. It was so hard to pronounce and so unusual it sticks out."

"I am sure she would be fine with any assistance you can provide," Oliver responded.

Ellie added some more search criteria and then went back to sorting out letters into different piles.

"Oliver," Shane walked back into the DLO, "The boy's school just called, Lucas and Matthew were involved in a fight. Lucas is alright, apparently, he was sticking up for Matthew, Matthew's alright. The school want 's us to come down to talk to the junior school headmaster about the incident and Lucas' punishment."

Oliver placed his pen down slowly and looked up at his wife. He was not sure what to think about what he had just been told. He was not impressed his sons had been involved in a fight but happy that Lucas stood up for his brother. Standing up he got his and Shane's coats off the coat rack, "Then I guess we better go to the school."

Shane and Oliver arrived at the Denver Hill Academy nor really knowing what to expect. They were instructed by a secretary they needed to wait for the headmaster to finish talking to other parents. When they asked where Lucas and Matthew were, they were told they were currently in their respective classes but would be brought into the meeting with the headmaster.

The headmaster of the Junior school Mr. Jones walked out of his office with another set of parents watched them leave, he then turned to Oliver and Shane, "Mr. and Mrs. O'Toole, thank you for coming down to speak to me," He led them into his office, "Judy can you play go and get Matthew and Lucas O'Toole for me?" He asked one of the secretaries at the front desk.

"Of course." The secretary nodded her head and then left.

Mr. Jones closed the door to his office and sat down behind his desk, "Please sit down," He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Now I want to ensure you we take bullying very seriously here. The boys who hurt Matthew have been punished and teachers will be talked to as well. Unfortunately, I do have to punish Lucas as well, he started hitting one of the boys that was hitting Matthew. I understand he was just trying to protect his brother, but our rules have to apply to everyone."

"We understand," Shane said, even though she wasn't quite sure she did understand. They had never been told of any bullying problems between Matthew and other boys before and had she and Oliver known they would have talked to both Lucas and Matthew about bullying. "Is this the only incident of bullying between Matthew and these other boys?"

"I believe so, from what I've gather from his teacher it seems like some of the boys in his class are better at playing ball hockey. When the boys didn't let him play. They said he played 'like a girl' he started to cry which made some of the boys laugh. That's when Lucas came and started hitting and punching the boys. It was quickly broken up by the teachers, but the other boys have bruises on their faces."

The door open and Matthew and Lucas were escorted in by the secretary who then closed the door as she left. "Matthew, Lucas, come over here," Mr. Jones motioned as he stood up, "I was just talking to your parents, why don't you come and join us," He pulled up two chairs beside Oliver and Shane's. "Why don't you both tell us about what happened at afternoon recess. You first Matthew."

"I like playing ball hockey," Matthew began, "But sometimes I don't score or pass right. I usually play with Lucas, but Lucas wasn't playing. Christopher said I played like a girl. That's a mean thing to say. I was going to tell him to stop but Lucas came and started hitting him."

"Alright, thank you Matthew, "Mr. Jones nodded, "Lucas, please explain why you hit your peer."

"He was hurting Matthew!" Lucas exclaimed, "Matthew was crying! He's a big bully anyway. He deserved that black eye."

"Lucas," Oliver spoke slowly trying very carefully to choose the right words, "You know violence is neve the answer. You could have told a teacher what you'd seen or gone over just to comfort your brother. You giving anyone a black eye is not something I want to smiling about. This is a serious incident. Do you understand? Whatever punishment Mr. Jones gives you; your mother and I will also be punishing you; and talking to you about other options instead of fighting"

"Yes," Lucas nodded his head. He'd accepted already he'd be punished for what he did. He still wasn't sure why though. He was trying to help his brother.

"Lucas," Mr. Jones looked at the five-year-old, "Fighting at school is very serious. I don't want this to become a pattern. Tomorrow you will join your peers in a morning empathy class taught our school social worker. With this I hope you'll learn that there are other ways to stand up for your brother."

"Yes Sir," Lucas replied.

When Shane and Oliver arrived back at the DLO they saw Rita and Norman leaving the office, "Your computer search came up with the same of Ellie's old friend," Rita told Shane as she smiled, "She lives in Sweden so Ellie is going to video conference her, she was nervous so Norman and I said we'd step out. We were going to go to Ramon's Bistro. Want to come?"

"Sure," Shane smiled, "I think a break would be nice."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review.

 **Up Next:** It's Christmas! Both Oliver and Shane have a surprise, what could they be?


	32. Christmas Eve Suprises

**A\N:** I want to give a huge thank you to all of my friends who gave me ideas on how Christian families celebrate Christmas. I didn't want to overwhelm myself so I didn't use all of the ideas. However, I am going to write about other Christmas' in this series so I'll use some of the ideas then. I think that'll make more sense because the children will be older and they'll understand more about Christmas and be able to do more.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recgize from the movie\TV series.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **December 24** **th**

"Mommy!" Julia ran into her parents' room and jumped up onto the bed. "Mommy!" She began to shake her mother awake, "Mommy you slept through dinner! We need to get ready for church now," Julia informed her as Shane groggily opened her eyes.

"Julia Rose," Oliver shook his head at the four-year-old, "I told you not to wake up your mother. I do not like how you have not been listening. Do you think you should be allowed to sit beside Liam if you continue to act like this."

"Daddy, you can't help me get ready," Julia got off the bed, "You don't know what matches with red," She told the truth. "I need to wear red for Baby Jesus' birthday."

"Julia," Oliver rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Go into your room and find a dress you would like to wear to church. I do not want to see all of your clothes on the floor this time," He warned.

As Julia walked out of the room Shane sleepily laughed, "You know she's right, you don't know what matches with red," Shane pointed out to her husband."

"Our daughter is remarkably like you," Oliver turned to look at his wife, "Are you sure you are quite well?" He walked to sit down on the edge of the bed, he felt her forehead and was happy to see she didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine Oliver," Shane reassured him, "It's just the all the Christmas preparations have finally started to tire me out. "I'll be okay for church."

"There is food in the fridge for you. I think you should eat something before we go to church," Oliver told her.

"I will," Shane gave him a kiss as she got out of bed, "First, I'm going to go and stop Julia before she throws all of her clothes on the ground and then says she needs new clothes because she has nothing to wear."

"I will go help my father get the boys ready," Oliver said. He walked down the hallway and knocked and then entered his son's room only to find Matthew half dressed in his choir uniform of black pants and a white shirt and Lucas trying and unsuccessfully to tie his tie.

"Matthew told Lucas he couldn't tie his own tie and now Lucas is attempting to prove his brother wrong," Joe explained to his son, "I have already tried to help Lucas, but it seems he's confident he'll be able to tie the tie"

"I will Daddy I promise," Lucas said as he kept working on his tie.

"You have fifteen minute's Lucas. I am going to set the timer. After that you have to have your mother, Grandfather or myself tie it for you," Oliver set up the timer the boys had. "When the timer goes off fifteen minutes are up," He explained.

"Yes, Daddy I know," Lucas confirmed as he kept trying to work on his tie.

Oliver walked out of the twin's room just in time to hear Julia scream. A scream he knew was reserved for when she was not getting her way. He knew Shane could handle Julia's temper tantrums, but he also knew she wasn't feeling well. He decided to go into Julia's room. What he saw angered him. Not only were her clothes all over the floor but her toys as well.

"Julia Rose O'Toole! What is the meaning of this mess?" He asked, trying his best not to get to angry as he learnt that sometimes made the situation worse.

"Daddy!" Julia looked up at him and pouted, "I want to wear pink tights, but Mommy said no. I'm sad. Do you want me sad?"

"Julia," Oliver looked at her sternly, "We have talked about how it is not nice to say things like that. It is not nice to try and get someone to do something for you. Now you know you can wear whatever you want to play at home and with your friends. At church we need to look our best, especially tonight. Now you do what your mother says please."

"No!" Julia crossed her arms and stomped her feet.

Shane looked at her daughter and counted to ten to control her anger then she said in a calm voice, "That's fine Julia. "You can wear your pink tights. I think white tights are for bigger girls anyway. Big girls who know how to act respectfully."

Julia spun around and looked at her mother with a frown "No! I'm a big girl! I can act grown-up!"

"I don't know Julia, wearing white tights means you need to listen to what Mommy and Daddy say and be nice and patient. You're certainly not showing us you can do that."

"I can! Mommy I'll wear the white tights! I'll be good. I'm a big girl."

Shane had to contain her smirk of satisfaction as she watched her daughter put on the white tights.

Oliver walked up to his wife and whispered, "She has a long way to go before she out manipulates the master."

Shane smiled a little, "I'm hoping she grow out of this phase, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"No, I agree," Oliver kissed Shane on the cheek, "I am going to get ready."

Shane turned her attention back to Julia who had put on her white tights. Now all she needed was her red Christmas dress and her red and green Christmas hair bows. Shane got Julia' dress from her closet and handed it to ger daughter. Julia was able to get the dress by herself. Watching her Shane couldn't believe how much she was growing up, sometimes she wished the children could stay little forever.

"Mommy, can you do my hair please?" Julia requested after her dress was on.

"Of course, I can, very good manners Julia. I hope you keep being polite and nice," Shane got out Julia's special Christmas hair bows and her favorite brush and began brushing her hair.

When Shane was finished doing Julia's hair, she sent her daughter downstairs so she could get ready.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Lucas! Matthew! Look at my pretty dress and hair," Julia bonded down the stairs. "Da-" She stopped when she got into the family room and saw her father talking about the story of Baby Jesus to Matthew and Lucas. Julia knew when her father was talking, she needed to listen. She picked up her Nemo stuffed toy and sat down next to her brothers and listned.

When Oliver had finished the Bible Story, he looked at his children. Since he and Shane had thought they were still too little for midnight service they were going to an eight o'clock service. The advantages of that were that they'd be able to hear Matthew sing with the children's choir as they sang some songs, as well as see the Children's Nativity play. Something Matthew wanted to be a part of in a few years when he was older.

* * *

When the O'Tooles arrived at church it was busier the usual. Shane went to take Matthew to where the children's choir was meeting where Oliver went with his father to help settle the children in their seats before going to meet with the adult choir members.

Julia stood up on the pew and watched people come into the church, she saw some of her friends from Sunday school and smiled or waved. When she saw her mother talking to the parents of her best friend, she got very excited, "Liam! Liam!" She called out, "You sit beside me." She smiled as her best friend came to the pew with her parents.

"Julia, how do you ask nicely?" Shane prompted.

"Liam please sit beside me?"

"Can I?" Liam looked up at his parents, "We'll be extra good! We won't fight."

Liam's parents and Shane exchanged a look, they knew the possibility of the children not arguing over something was very slim.

"You two sit here, "I'll sit beside you," Shane told them.

As the church service began Julia and Liam reached for the same Bible, as they began to pull on it, they started arguing about who would get the Bible. Then, all of the Bibles on the shelf, and the shelf itself fall down and caused a loud bang on the floor.

Not knowing what to do or if she could fix the shelf Shane whispered apologizes to those sitting around her. "Julia, you come here. Right now," She whispered, her voice stern, "You are going to sit beside me now."

Julia frowned but did as her mother said and went to sit beside her mother and Lucas. By the time the service was nearly over Julia started to rub her eyes and yawn. "Mommy, I'm tired," She whispered.

"I know sweetie, don't fall asleep. You still need to apologize to Pastor Henry for causing the shelf to crash."

"Liam is going to be apologizing too Julia," Liam's father Peter told her, "It wasn't just your fault."

Julia sleepily nodded her head as she curled up agansit Shane for the reminder of the service. When the service was over the O'Toole family waited for Matthew and Oliver to come out of the choir areas.

"There they are, and look Daddy is talking to Pastor Henry," Joe took a very sleepy Julia into his arms, "Let's go and apologize to Pastor Henry, then we can go home," He told her as he carried Julia over to where the Pastor and Oliver were speaking.

Julia waited until Joe told her she could speak, then she said, "Pastor Henry, I'm sorry I made the Bible's fall down. I'm really, really sorry. Daddy and Grandpa can help you fix them."

"Well thank you for apologizing Julia," Pastor Henry smiled at the young girl, "I think the shelf will be easy to fix. I want you to remember though you need to be quiet in church. I am glad yu want to follow along with the Bible passages. If you want you can even bring your own, that way you'll always have one to look at. I bet you could even bookmark some of your favourite passages."

"That is a wonderful idea," Oliver said, he could see all three children were tired, "Lucas, Matthew, Julia, saw goodnight to Pastor Henry. We'll see him tomorrow morning for Christmas Day service."

The children all waved a very tired goodbye as the family walked out of the church.

* * *

Shane paced around the bedroom as she waited for the results of the test. She was almost sure she knew what the result would be, honestly, she was okay with that. Last time it had come as a complete surprise, this time it had kind of been planned. The only thing Shane worried Shane was that this time she'd be considered high-risk because of her pregnancy with Julia. As her alarm on her phone went off Shane went to check the pregnancy test, as she saw it was positive, she started to cry. She had taken two previous ones and all three had been positive. Throwing the test in the garbage she washed her hands and came into the master bedroom just in time to see Oliver enter.

"I have set up everything we need to wrap the presents downstairs," He told her, "If you'd allow me, I would like to give you your present now."

Shane could see the exactment in her husband's eyes and she decided she'd tell him now before he found out for himself, "You can, after I have a Christmas present for you."

Oliver walked over to her and handed her an envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and gasped in surprise as she saw a conformation slip for a 12-night cruise from Amsterdam in August. Reading the printed out ship itinerary she smiled as she saw one of the ports it stopped in was Stockholm. She saw a hot air balloon ride ticket conformation as well. She began crying as she looked at her husband and smiled, "Oliver this…thank you," She kissed him. "Who's going to watch the kids?" She asked, her stomach dropped as she then realized their new baby would only be three-month-old. She didn't know how comfortable she would feel leaving the baby. She told herself though that this was a once and a lifetime opportunity and the baby would be fine.

"I am quite certain there will be plenty of people willing to look after the children. However, my father as already offered, and I think that would make the most sense. All three kids will be in summer camp during the day hopefully so-"

Shane wanted to tell him before he continued so she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Oliver stopped talking and stared at his wife "You're pregnant?" He repeated trying to process everything in his mind. It didn't take him long before he smiled and then pulled her gently inti hid arms and kissed her. "How are you feeling? You should go to bed, I can wrap the presents."

"Oliver I'm fine," Shane promised, "I'm more feeling tired the usual and a little nauseous but no morning sickness yet. "I promise in a few months I will rest. Right now though I would like to wrap the Christmas presents."

"Are you quite certain Shane?"

"Yes, but the longer we wait the more tired I'm going to be so let's go," Shane took Oliver's hand and led her out of their bedroom and quietly down the hallway and the stairs and into the family room where the Christmas tree was set up.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Will Shane and Oliver have another girl or boy? What do you think. If you follow me on Twitter look out for my poll.

 **Up Next:** Time jump in April when a worldwide pandemic puts Denver on lockdown.


End file.
